La culpa no es suya
by Risard
Summary: Un dia mientras Tsunade visitaba el centro comunitario Akatsuki se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki. Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?
1. El comienzo de todo: Akatsuki

_**Capitulo editado (excepto las notas, he decidido no editarlas).**_

 **Veris: Esta historia es de Ardnas, yo subiré una mía pronto, es posible que se encuentren este mismo nombre en otra parte pues nuestras historias también se encuentran en Amor yaoi.**

 **Ardnas: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-Dono.**

* * *

Nuestra historia se sitúa en el centro comunitario Akatsuki, parte de la gran e importante cadena de hospitales Konoha, su fundador es el joven Nagato Uchiha.

De cabello rojo como el fuego, piel pálida y ojos morados, Nagato Uchiha es un doncel amable y generoso pero de armas tomar, huérfano a los 7 por un accidente automovilístico, terminó en un orfanato de mala muerte que solo se dedicaba a maltratarlos y dejarlos morir de hambre, pues cualquier fondo de caridad que el lugar recibía iba a parar a los bolsillos de los dueños y las cuidadoras disfrutaban azotando sus pequeñas espaldas con lo que tuvieran a la mano.

A Nagato nunca le gustó el orfanato, pero mejoró considerablemente cuando llegó a su vida una niña de cabello azul y ojos ámbar cuyo nombre era Konan, huérfana de padre y abandonada a su suerte por su libertina madre, la peli azul se convirtió en su primera amiga, ellos se apoyaron mucho e intentaron ser felices a pesar de encontrarse en aquel terrible lugar.

La personalidad segura y fuerte de Konan hacia perfecto contraste con la actitud asustadiza y delicada de Nagato, Konan era una especie de defensora para él ya que la peli azul solía desafiar las reglas y cuestionarlo todo, en tanto Nagato bajaba la cabeza y callaba sumisamente. Nadie hubiera pensado que lo roles se invirtieran.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Nagato solo tenía 10 años cuando caminando por los fríos pasillos del orfanato se encontró a las "cuidadoras" golpeando a Konan, bueno, podrías pensar que eso era una escena normal, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los adultos en el orfanato tenían una morbosa fascinación por maltratar niños pero siempre tenían cuidado de dejar la menor cantidad de marcas posibles, agentes del gobierno venían a supervisar de vez en cuando, pero esta vez parecía no importarles.**_

 _ **Konan no lloraba, era demasiado orgullosa para eso, estaba acostumbrada a tragarse el dolor como si no fuera nada, un padre abusivo le había enseñado eso y en el orfanato no iba a ser diferente.**_

 _—_ _ **Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo — Nagato reconoció esa voz de inmediato, era Sakura: pelirrosa, pálida y oji jade, hija de los dueños del orfanato, razón por la cual ella es la única niña adecuadamente vestida y con buena salud —. Entiéndelo bien, no existe nadie mejor que yo — Konan mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras las "cuidadoras" se iban — ¿Te ha quedado claro, papelera?**_

 _—_ _ **Te crees gran cosa solo por quienes son tus padres Sakura — dijo Konan aun negándose a llorar —, pero no me intimidas, nunca lo harás, porque la mitad de este orfanato es miles de veces mejor que tú.**_

 _ **Sakura le dio un golpe —. Cierra la boca ¡Shannaro! No existe nadie mejor que yo en este estúpido orfanato, que te entre en la cabeza, soy la mejor y la más bonita, no hay nadie ¡NADIE! mejor que yo — intentó darle otro golpe a Konan pero su mano fue detenida por Nagato.**_

 _—_ _ **¡No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima!**_

 _—_ _ **O sino ¿qué?**_

 _—_ _ **O sino te mato — dijo con voz peligrosa, la misma que recordó su padre usaba para ahuyentar a los hombres que coqueteaban con su madre.**_

 _—_ _ **¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme, doncelucho de quinta?**_

 _—_ _ **Podré ser de quinta, pero valgo mucho más de lo que alguna vez valdrás tú, pelos de chicle — levantó la cabeza revelando sus ojos morados momentos antes ocultos por su cabello, Sakura bufó de envidia, pese a la ropa andrajosa y el aspecto enfermizo, Nagato era una preciosidad, intentó darle un golpe que Nagato detuvo —. Ya me harte de ti.**_

 _ **Y se abalanzó sobre Sakura para golpearla, no solo puñetazos sino también mordidas, arañazos y jalones de cabello. Para cuando llegaron las "cuidadoras" a separarlo Sakura no solo era un chicle de fresa, también de mora, además de que se parecía más que nunca al resto de los niños en el orfanato, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y la ropa andrajosa.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Es obvio que los dueños del orfanato no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados al ver que uno de "esos chiquillos insolentes" había lastimado a "su dulce y hermosa niña", se dieron órdenes estrictas a los empleados para tratar a Nagato tan mal como fuera posible y se redujo la cantidad de comida que le brindaban (aunque Konan le pasaba un poco de contrabando).

La oji ámbar estaba feliz de que Nagato la quisiera tanto como para defenderla, pero le deprimía saber la situación en la que había puesto a Nagato, en especial porque el pelirrojo estaba cambiando su actitud a una solitaria, seria y sin humor, nada que ver con el sonriente y tímido chico de antes.

Y fue solamente 2 años después que conocieron a la mujer que les cambiaría la vida, rubia, voluptuosa y de ojos cafés, Tsunade Uchiha quedó prendada de los pequeños niños que se defendían a capa y espada como si fueran hermanos de verdad, ni siquiera necesitó darles una segunda mirada para saber que si no adoptaba a esos niños su vida no estaría completa.

Ahora bien, seguro deben estarse preguntando: ¿Tsunade Uchiha? ¿Cómo es posible? Pues bien, hablemos de ella.

Tsunade es (o en su momento fue) la hija única de Tobirama Senju, presidente de las empresas que llevaban por nombre su apellido, obviamente al no tener hermanos ella heredaría el mando de las empresas automáticamente, pero Tsunade no era como su padre que siempre hacia lo que le pedían, no, ella se parecía más a su tío Hashirama que pese a ser obediente en un principio lo dejó todo por un sueño.

Y si, Tsunade tenía un sueño, su mayor anhelo era convertirse en la mejor médico del mundo, pero sabiendo que bajo la tutela de su padre no conseguiría ver realizado ese sueño se decidió a escapar, llegó a Nueva York (fue una buena polizona, había que admitir) en busca de su tío Hashirama, el doncel rebelde de la familia Senju.

Tsunade siempre había odiado pertenecer a una familia rica pues los sentimientos no se llevaban bien con el dinero (en la mayoría de los casos), ella admiraba la rebeldía de su tío quien renunció a todo lo que el dinero podía darle con tal de hacer una familia con el amor de su vida: Madara.

La verdad sea dicha, Hashirama no se esperaba que después de renunciar a la vida semi lujosa que su apellido le daba acabaría viviendo una vida mil veces más cómoda, lujosa y placentera que antes, pero ¿quién podría culparlo?, después de todo no había sabido el apellido de su amado y Madara lucía como una persona de clase media, un varón de vida sencilla.

¡Qué vida sencilla ni que nada! Su amado varón era un Uchiha, pero no cualquier Uchiha: ¡El dueño de las empresas Uchiha!

En otras palabras:

¡EL JODIDO VARÓN MÁS RICO DE JAPÓN!

Y claro que Hashirama iba a reclamarle por haberle ocultado algo tan importante pero resignadamente aceptó que no podía culparlo, Madara era el varón más codiciado de Japón (a quien él no reconoció porque estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo ser alguien que no era) todos querían un poco de Madara.

Para el azabache encontrar el amor iba a ser tremendamente difícil con tanto interesado (su padre Butsuma Senju) rondando, hecho que se comprobaba cuando Tobirama le llamó diciendo que su padre había decidido pedirle perdón después de que se filtró la noticia de su boda clandestina con el hombre más rico de Japón.

Ese día Hashirama colgó el teléfono con un sabor amargo en la boca, su padre nunca cambiaría, para él siempre sería poco más que una moneda de cambio, afortunadamente no tenía que lidiar con él ya que apenas se casaron Madara dejó las empresas de Japón en manos de su hermano Izuna (quien pese a su inicial animosidad por Hashirama gustoso ayudaría a su hermano) y se fueron a Nueva York para establecer su primera sucursal en América.

A Hashirama no le molestaba para nada la presencia de su sobrina ahí, ya llevaba un tiempo queriendo conocerla pues las fotos que Tobirama le mandaba no eran lo mismo, a Madara tampoco parecía importarle, después de todo al igual que su amado la niña estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida.

Los Senju no eran estúpidos, sabían que Tsunade iría hasta Hashirama no en vano sería el único familiar que la apoyaría, Tobirama viajó en busca de su hija pero la rubia se negaba a ir con él, sabiendo que esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, Tobirama pronunció las palabras que romperían el corazón de su hija.

— Pues espero que no te arrepientas de seguir ese ridículo sueño, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al hablarte de Hashirama pues eso te llenaría la cabeza de tonterías idealistas, has lo que quieras Tsunade ¡Pero olvídate de que soy tú padre!

Después de que Tobirama se fuera dejando a su hija con la firme decisión de demostrarle que se equivocaba, Hashirama y Madara adoptaron formalmente a Tsunade.

Los años pasaron volando para la rubia pues cuando menos lo imaginó ya tenía su certificado de excelencia académica, nada fuera del otro mundo pues era una prodigio, y como a Madara le gustaba que su familia tuviera lo mejor de mejor él mismo se encargó de construir el primer hospital de su hija, el cual solo fue aceptado bajo juramento (Madara había cruzado los dedos detrás de su espalda) de que no volvería a hacerlo, pues Tsunade quería conseguir las cosas por sus propios medios.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la fama de Tsunade Uchiha comenzara a crecer pues no solo llegaban personas de todas partes del mundo para que las atendiera, sino que sus aprendices (aunque no solía tener muchos) eran rápidamente contratados y reconocidos como los mejores médicos que podían haber.

Y conforme su fama crecía ella fue creando la mundialmente famosa cadena de hospitales Konoha, donde solo se aceptaba la excelencia absoluta y se tenía lo mejor de lo mejor para los pacientes.

Inesperadamente para ella sus hijos siguieron sus pasos aunque de una manera un tanto diferente, Konan y Nagato co-fundaron Akatsuki, un centro comunitario que se inclinaba a los deseos que ambos hermanos tenían de ayudar a la gente.

A día de hoy

Como una vez cada cierto tiempo Tsunade visitaba Akatsuki, ese día la acompañaba su asistente y aprendiz Shizune, una azabache tranquila y amable con todos los deseos de aprender.

— Mamá — Un muy embarazado Nagato, que se había casado medio año antes con un varón peli naranja llamado Yahiko, llegó y abrazó a su madre.

— Hola hijo, ¿cómo han estado tú y mis nietos? ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿Tú esposo como se ha portado?

— Nos encontramos bien mamá, no te preocupes, y Yahiko es el mejor mamá, nos cuida mucho — respondió acariciándose el vientre.

— Eso espero mi niño — colocó un mechón del rojo cabello de su hijo tras su oreja — ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

— Muy bien mamá, no hemos tenido problemas. — Nagato le sonrió a su preocupada madre —. Veo que has traído a Shizune, es un gusto verte querida.

— El gusto también es mío, Nagato.

— ¿Algo interesante que contar? — Hizo la pregunta de costumbre.

— Esta vez sí, mamá, tenemos 4 donceles en estado lo cual es bastante inusual a pesar de la cantidad de chicas embarazadas que llegan aquí, lo más curioso de todo es que 3 de ellos pertenecen a familias prestigiosas y 1 de ellos lleva nuestros apellido.

— ¿De verdad? — Tsunade elevó las cejas, sorprendida.

— Si, ven a conocerlos.

Caminaron hasta toparse con una puerta que decía "maternidad", entraron y vieron a muchas chicas con una notable pancita, pero quienes sobresalían eran cuatro donceles, que en ese momento hablaban con Konan.

— Konan.

— Madre — saludó ella con un beso—. Chicos, ella es Tsunade Uchiha, mi madre así como la de Nagato y fundadora de los hospitales Konoha.

— Buen día Tsunade-sama — dijeron a coro aunque con tonos de voz distintos entre sí.

— Bueno chicos ¿Qué pueden decirme sobre sus embarazos? — Preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

— Es lo peor que me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Tsunade se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, volteó encontrándose a un muchacho de largo cabello castaño y facciones hermosas, con ojos blancos que claramente gritaban Hyuga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Neji Hyuga.

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Esperamos sus comentarios.**

 _ **He editado este capitulo tantas veces que siento nunca estaré satisfecha.**_


	2. Neji Hyuga parte 1: Conozcanme

— Neji Hyuga.

Bien, la rubia no se había equivocado, el muchacho sí que era un Hyuga, pero no podía comprender lo que estaba haciendo en Akatsuki, su familia era muy rica y no tenía la necesidad de andar mendigando cuidados.

— No diga nada, sé lo que está pensando ¿por qué razón un Hyuga necesitaría de la absurda caridad?

La mayoría de las personas presentes fruncieron el ceño por el comentario del chico, Tsunade no era la excepción pero decidió serenarse para poder hablar con el castaño.

— Tienes razón, me lo pregunto, ¿por qué alguien de tan buena familia cómo tú se dignó a "rebajarse" pidiendo nuestra ayuda?

Ok, Tsunade no podía evitar contratacar y las mejillas sonrojadas del chico le decían que había tenido éxito.

— No tengo el apoyo de mi familia, ellos han decidido dejarme a mí suerte.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¿Quieres la versión resumida o los detalles?

— Tengo tiempo, así que los detalles si no te molesta.

 **Tengo 18 años, mi padre es el fallecido Hizashi Hyuga, hermano menor y gemelo de Hiashi Hyuga, no tengo hermanos y no sé quién fue mi madre, ella siempre ha sido un completo misterio, nadie en mi familia sabe de ella y mi padre nunca quiso decírmelo, cada vez que le preguntaba me gritaba que dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas y se ponía nervioso o se echaba a llorar.**

 **Solía tener una tía llamada Hana, la esposa del tío Hiashi, ella era un verdadero ángel, nos trataba a mí y a mi padre con tanta amabilidad y dulzura, como si fuéramos las personas más importantes en el mundo. Ella falleció, pero esa dulzura fue heredada a su hija mayor Hinata, y desafortunadamente la menor, Hanabi, no lo hizo.**

 **La familia Hyuga se rige por una jerarquía, si, tan anticuado como suena pero es cierto. La división es muy sencilla y pequeña, hasta parece algo ridículo llamarlo jerarquía pero así funcionan las cosas: dos familias; la principal y la secundaria.**

 **Los miembros de la familia principal son habitualmente los primogénitos, el primer hijo de cada líder es respetado e incluso venerado, puede que seas hijo del primogénito pero si no fuiste el primero en nacer, te degradan a la rama secundaria.**

 **Ese fue el caso de mi padre, solo fueron 5 minutos de diferencia pero eso no quitaba el hecho de haber sido el segundo en nacer, lo degradaron a la familia secundaria y por consiguiente a mí también.**

 **Para que ni los lideres ni los miembros del clan olviden a donde pertenece cada quien, en algún momento no muy lejano a su nacimiento, a los de la rama secundaria se les pone un tatuaje en la frente.**

Neji se sacó unas vendas que tenía en la frente revelando una equis de color verde en medio de dos líneas horizontales

 **Para los líderes de los clanes es un simple tatuaje, pero para nosotros es el eterno recordatorio de que siempre seremos inferiores a ellos, y de que nuestro destino está marcado desde nuestro nacimiento.**

 **Hay ocasiones especiales en las que el primogénito no da señales de ser un buen heredero, por lo cual si llega a tener un hermano no se le pondrá el sello, se esperara a que el menor cumpla la mayoría de edad y si es más apto para el puesto de heredero que el primogénito, él se convertirá en el nuevo líder del clan mientras que al hermano mayor se le degradara a la familia secundaria.**

Se colocó nuevamente las vendas.

 **Yo tenía 6 años cuando mi padre murió y quedé al cuidado de mi tío Hiashi, lo detestaba, a él y a toda la rama principal, para empeorar las cosas mi tía Hana murió solo un par de días después, dando a luz a Hanabi así que no tenía nadie que me consolara, pero ningún consuelo habría servido, no iba a perdonar que mi tío causara la muerte de mi padre.**

Todos en esa habitación querían saber a qué se refería con eso último, pero no queriendo interrumpirlo callaron.

 **Apenas tuve la edad suficiente para cuidar de mí mismo Hiashi-sama (todos notaron que había más familiaridad en ese término que en el de tío) me encomendó el cuidado de sus hijas, según sus palabras yo debía agradecerle aquel "honor".**

 **Hinata se había vuelto tan dulce y bondadosa como lo había sido mi tía Hana pero en medio de mi odio yo no era capaz de verlo, mientras que Hanabi era seria y fría como Hiashi-sama, ella era la favorita del clan. Las detestaba a ambas, y me fastidiaba mucho tener que ser su niñera así que las trataba mal.**

 **Después de tiempo me enteré de cierta información que me hizo replantearme el odio que sentía hacia la familia principal, convirtiéndome en alguien muy protector para con mis primas, en especial con Hinata cuando noté esa aura angelical que la envolvía como pasaba con mi tía Hana.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Recuerdo un día de escuela que tuvimos alrededor de mis 15 y sus 13 años, las clases eran sencillas para ambos pues ella era una estudiante dedicada y yo había sido llamado prodigio, los descansos los pasábamos juntos y solíamos tener amenas pláticas en el camino rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.**_

 _ **Ese día ya nos estábamos yendo cuando le agarró el trasero a mi prima, Hinata siendo la chica dulce y tímida que era solo se sonrojó, pero yo no iba a ignorarlo.**_

— _**¡Hey, aprovechado! Parece que a ti no te han enseñado que debes respetar a las mujeres.**_

— _**Ja — se atrevió a reírse el muy canalla — ¿y quién me va a enseñar?, ¿tú?, solo eres un doncelucho inútil — bufé molesto mientras Hinata miraba con lastima al pobre tipo que se atrevió a insultarme.**_

 _ **Más tarde**_

— _**Creo que te pasaste Neji-nisan**_

— _**¡Bah! Ese canalla debía aprender su lección.**_

 _ **Comenzamos a caminar dejando atrás a ese depravado, las cosas no terminaron bien para él, pero eso se sacó por aprovechado.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 **Cuando perteneces a un clan hay varias reglas a las que debes apegarte y en clan Hyuga siempre ha sido muy conservador, los varones pueden elegir a su pareja, ya sea alguien del clan o ajeno a él, a menos que el elegido sea un protegido del líder, cuando eso pasa necesitan el consentimiento del líder.**

 **Los donceles y las mujeres no tenemos esos derechos, siempre nuestras parejas deben ser bajo el consentimiento del líder, la verdad nunca me había importado, tener pareja nunca estuvo en mis planes, solo hacer notar a la rama secundaria y nada más, pero yo no esperaba llegar a enamorarme.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Mansión Hyuga**_

— _**Neji-nisan — mi prima me llamó.**_

— _**¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama? — pese a que éramos primos la estúpida jerarquía me obligaba a usar esa clase de honoríficos con ella.**_

— _**Tengo que hacer un proyecto del instituto y pues como tus estas en una clase más avanzada, quería saber si... — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y su cara estaba sonrojada, lancé una pequeña risilla.**_

 _ **Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa, y ¿Cómo se ponía nerviosa?, pues por muchas cosas, cuando hablaba con alguien (en especial con varones), cuando alguien se le acercaba de mas, cuando pedía algo, se veía tan indefensa e inocente, por eso la cuido más ella, es como mi hermana y temo que le hagan daño.**_

— _**Claro que te ayudo con tu trabajo.**_

— _**¿Co-como supiste lo que te iba a pedir?**_

— _**Es que te conozco como la palma de mi mano**_

— _**Ah, Neji-nisan, hay algo mas — la mire interrogante —. Es en parejas — ya no me gustó para donde iba la conversación — mi compañero viene en la tarde.**_

— _**Es doncel ¿verdad? — Su silencio fue mi respuesta—. Con mayor razón te ayudare, no te quiero dejar con cualquier aprovechado.**_

— _**Pe-pero él no es un aprovechado, es de los más respetuosos del instituto, hasta me defiende de los chicos, es un buen amigo.**_

 _ **Ignoré su comentario, para mí todos los varones eran iguales**_

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _ **Estaba ayudando a Hinata-sama con su tarea cuando nos dio hambre, me excusé con ella para ir por unos bocadillos y al volver a su habitación escuché las risas de mi prima acompañadas de una ligera risa masculina, era obvio que su compañero había llegado.**_

 _ **Abrí la puerta para encontrar a mi prima en el suelo mientras un peli negro le hacía cosquillas, me enojé.**_

— _**Hinata — Hablé con tono frío y serio, haciendo que notaran mi presencia.**_

 _ **Ambos se levantaron pero ignoré al chico en favor de escanear a mi prima con la mirada, asegurándome de que el chico no le hubiera hecho nada.**_

— _**Demo, Neji-nisan... — Me habló con un sonrojo en su cara.**_

— _**Hablaremos de eso luego Hinata-sama, debemos continuar con tu trabajo — me giré hacia el chico — ¿tú eres...?**_

— _**...**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

— Disculpen debo ir al baño — Neji salió corriendo al sentir como las náuseas no lo dejaban en paz.


	3. Neji Hyuga parte 2: Mi acosador

**Ardnas: Antes de cualquier cosa debo decir que esta pareja me encanta y no la cambia por ninguna otra.**

 **Veris: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-dono, disfruten el fic.**

* * *

Una vez que el Hyuga regresó al baño comenzó de nuevo a narrar su historia.

 _ **Flash back**_

\- _**Hablaremos de eso luego Hinata-sama, debemos continuar con tu trabajo - me giré hacia el chico - ¿tú eres ...?**_

\- _**... - El chico se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de abandonar su cómoda posición y voltear a verme - Soy Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara.**_

 _ **Era alto, de cabello negro en la cabeza y los ojos cafés, en su rostro tenía una expresión de aburrimiento e interés, cualquier otro chico ya había sido amenazado por mí, pero en el cambio me quedé paralizado, permaneciendo así, observándome sin importarme nada más .**_

\- _**Neji-nisan -. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuché el llamado de mi prima - Neji-nisan, Nisan, ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A NEJI! - El grito de mi prima me sacó de mi ensoñación y por la sorpresa el plato que llevaba.**_

\- _**¡Pero que torpe! - Me levanté para levantar lo que estaba en el suelo y cuando me levanté pude notar que ese chico (ahora Shikamaru) me estaba observando atentamente, no me perdí la sonrisa astuta que hacía la hora más atractiva. Mi hijo y yo seremos guiados por un ojo antes de dirigir su mirada a un libro que no me cuenta cuando lo tome, dirigiéndose a mi vista hacia Hinata, quien me miraba como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.**_

\- _**Problemático - escuché a Shikamaru murmurar molesto mientras ojeaba el libro.**_

\- _**Demo ... ¿podemos continuar con el trabajo?**_

 _ **Trabajar con el amigo de Hinata no había sido difícil, Shikamaru Nara era un chico extremadamente inteligente pero eso sí, muy vago, creo que la única razón por la cual el esfuerzo fue mucho más difícil.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que debo admitir que las miradas ocasionales que le obligan a Shikamaru, lo que se puede hacer es buscar algo para desacreditarlo a los ojos de mi prima pero no lograr nada, realmente se comportaba como un caballero. Además de que fue muy incómodo cuando me atrapó mirándolo, no pude evitar sonrojarme.**_

\- _**Este trabajo ha sido problemático pero por lo menos ya está terminado - Shikamaru bostezó mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba del hombro -. Te veo mañana en clase Hinata.**_

\- _**Pero ya es algo tarde - dijo mi prima - ¿y si te quedas a dormir?**_

 _ **Shikamaru le sonrió -Dudo que tu padre lo permita, según lo que yo tenga contado no permita que nadie mar no Hyuga aquí, solo yo dejo pasar por lo del trabajo, además yo solo me preocupo Hinata pero agradezco tu preocupación - se bien y se despidió de mi prima para después irse.**_

 _ **Hinata camino a la puerta y se asomó por ella, supongo que verificando si Shikamaru ya se había ido, cerró la puerta y volteo a verme con una cara interrogante.**_

\- _**¿Qué? - Pregunté.**_

\- _**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_

\- _**¿A qué te refieres?**_

\- _**No soy tonta Neji-nisan te estas comportando extraño: llegas dispuesto a enfrentarte a Shikamaru como el resto de los varones a mi alrededor pero en el lugar de eso te quedas viendo, haces un acto de torpeza como no te pierdas ni un plato y te Lo reprodujo en voz alta en vez de que no pasa nada, que sin contar todo el tiempo que lo estuviste viendo y que te sonrojaba cuando él te miraba.**_

 _ **Me sorprendí de que me dijera todo eso, sabía que Hinata era muy observadora pero no pensé que tanto.**_

\- _**Creo que estas exagerando - dije tratando de sonar seguro mientras bebía un poco de agua.**_

\- _**¿No es que ...? Neji-nisan ¿No es que te gusta Shikamaru? - Al escuchar su pregunta estuve a punto de ahogarme.**_

\- _**¡Es-Estás loca! - Le grité como pude - Ese, ese vago no me gusta.**_

\- _**¿Entonces porque tartamudeas? - Me preguntó de una manera divertida.**_

 _ **Desvié la mirada sin saber qué decir.**_

 _ **Hinata solo se echó a reír un poco más -. Me voy a dormir Neji-nisan.**_

\- _**Buenas noches Hinata-sama - dijo mientras salía de su habitación pero recordé algo -. Mañana tengo tiempo de ir a buscar a su colegio Hinata-sama.**_

 _ **Ignoré el brillo traviesamente inocente en los ojos de mi prima.**_

 _ **Fin del flash de vuelta**_

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - Preguntó Tsunade.

\- Pues al día siguiente ...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Había ido por mi prima como le dije la noche anterior, entre su instituto y noté todas las miradas que me llamaron dirigidas, algunas lujuriosas, otras envidiosas, y ninguna más, buscaba mi primera pero no la experiencia por ningún lado.**_

\- _**¿Buscabas a alguien? - Me dijo una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos bollos y una vestimenta algo masculina.**_

\- _**Busco a Hinata Hyuga ¿la conoces?**_

\- _**Ah sí, está en mi clase de historia, soy Ama Tenten mucho gusto.**_

\- _**El gusto es mío Tenten-san, soy Neji Hyuga, primo doncel de Hinata.**_

\- _**¿Con que tú eres Neji? - Comenzar a caminar - Hinata habla mucho de ti, es una lástima que seas doncel.**_

\- _**¿Por qué lo dices?**_

\- _**Porque si fueras el padre de mi novio, eres muy guapo.**_

\- _**Gracias.**_

\- _**Bueno, Hinata está en este salón.**_

\- _**Gracias Tenten-san -. Entré al salón y alii estaba mi prima platicando con un doncel llamado Kiba y ... Shikamaru.**_

\- _**Neji-nisan - Hinata llamó la atención sobre mí, Shikamaru volteó a verme y sonrió de lado, como si estuviera satisfecho por algo.**_

\- _**Ah, eres tu chico problemático - Él caminó hacia mí con los brazos tras su cabeza, colocándome frente a mí, su cercanía me puso nervioso.**_

\- _**No soy problemático - dije con un dedo rubor, mientras veía a mi prima sonreír.**_

\- _**Si eres.**_

\- _**Que no.**_

 _ **Me sonrió antes de afirmar - Yo digo que sí.**_

 _ **Comenzaba a enfadarme -. Que no y punto, vámonos Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama no es muy paciente que digamos.**_

\- _**Hai - me respondí mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.**_

 _ **Estábamos por irnos cuando sentí una agarre suave pero firme en mi brazo, me retenía sin lastimarme, me giré para ver quién lo había hecho, la vez que no, pues en cuanto lo hice ¡Me plantaron un beso!**_

 _ **Estaba completamente avergonzado y seguro de que mi cara parecía un tomate, Shikamaru aprisionó mis labios con los suyos mientras acunaba mi cara con sus manos, no era demasiado apasionado, pero tampoco era un roce, sus labios se movían sobre los míos de forma dulce.**_

 _ **Debo admitirlo, el beso me estaba gustando y estudiaba un punto de correspondencia, ese momento era tocar el cielo, pero se apartó de mí de manera inesperada, decepcionándome y al mismo tiempo sacándome la mente, le empujé y le di una fuerte caché.**_

\- _**¿QUIÉN TE CREE QUE ERES PARA BESARME? - Mi cara estaba más roja que el mismo rojo**_

\- _**... - No me respondió, solo me miro atentamente, su mirada grabada, mi cuerpo con una lentitud que usa para una obra maestra, me miró un solo vistazo, estoy seguro de que en esos momentos hasta el más mínimo y escondido detalle sobre mí, al final sonrió con satisfacción y yo me sonrojé.**_

\- _**¡¿NO VAS A RESPONDER ?! - Le volví a gritar tratando de sonar furioso, pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios y vergüenza, su sonrisa coqueta no me ayudaba para nada.**_

 _ **Él solo volvió a colocar sus brazos tras su cabeza y el tronco antes de pronunciar esa palabra tan habitual para él. - Problemático - vi como a mi prima y al doncel de nombre Kiba les salía una gotita en la cabeza.**_

\- _**Vámonos de aquí Hinata - y sin esperar su respuesta la toma del brazo y la arrastre conmigo a la mansión Hyuga.**_

 _ **Fin del flash de vuelta**_

El chico se encuentra sonrojado por recordar ese momento.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? - Preguntó un chico de cabello rubio en coleta y ojos azules (¿Quién no sabe?).

-Seguí encontrándome con él, al principio por la causa de mi prima y realmente me molestaba, ese chico solo me veía y me plantaba un beso, pero el tiempo después de que empecé a buscar su compañía, debo aceptar que me gustaba y me llamaba mi atención como ningún varón lo había hecho antes.

\- Tonterías - dijo un pelirrojo.

Tsunade rodó los ojos por el comentario y se dirigió a Neji - Tú solo continúa.

* * *

 **Ardnas: Primero: AMO EL SHIKANEJI**

 **Veris: * con cara de soy-muy-genial-para-estar-aquí * No me había dado cuenta * sarcasmo ***

 **Ardnas: Segundo: La verdad no sé si les gusto**

 **Veris: Tu trabajo es basura, no es gusto para nada**

 **Ardnas: * Con lágrimas en los ojos * Eres cruel conmigo * Salió corriendo para llorar en otro lado ***

 **Veris: La verdad me gustan sus escritos, pero no digan nada, ¿eres nuestro ¿vale? * guiñando un ojo ***


	4. Especial MadaHashi parte 1: Encuentro

Era un dia soleado y tranquilo en Japón, un hombre azabache de 23 años caminaba por las calles, cuando choco con alguien.

—Gomenasai—escucho una voz.

—¿Porque no te fijas idiota?—le dijo.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—¿Que acaso eres sordo o qué?—ninguno había levantado la mirada.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, ya me disculpe—el hombre levanto la mirada, observando a un hombre de apariencia bastante delicada para ser varon, tenía unos largos cabellos castaños y ojos cafés que hacían contraste con el tono de su piel, en un momento vio como soltaba una risita y le parecio alguien abierto y alegre, el varon se quedó embobado viéndolo.

Mientras que el doncel estaba en las mismas, pues el varon frente a él era piel algo palida, su cabello azabache largo parecían las hojas de una piña, que le daban una apariencia ¿exótica?, solto una risa ante ese pensamiento, y sus ojos, tan obscuros como el carbón, tenían un aire misterioso e intimidante, que le puso la piel de gallina.

El varon salio del shock.

—Lo, lo lamento, estaba distraído—dijo parándose y ayudando al doncel a levantarse.

—No se preocupe, yo tambien estaba distraído—dijo el de pelo castaño

—Me llamo Madara ¿y tú?

—Hashirama—le sonrio haciendo sonrosar un poco al azabache—bueno, tengo que irme, un gusto conocerle Madara-san.

—Espera—lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me, me gustaría volver a verte—bajo la mirada para que no notara su tono carmín.

—Cla-claro—dijo Hashirama un poco nervioso—po-podríamos vernos en el parque que hay cerca de aquí.

—Mañana a las cuatro te parece

—Hai a las cuatro, sayonara—dijo mientras salía corriendo, ese azabache era intimidante.

Con Madara

—Con que Hashirama eh—dijo el azabache—espero con ansias el dia de mañana—dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Con Hashirama

El castaño corria por las calles

—Madara eh—se sonrojo—ese hombre es muy guapo—se sonrojo más—pero Hashirama, lo acabas de conocer-movió la cabeza negativamente—bueno, ya le dije que iria al parque mañana, debería cumplir—se detuvo pensativo—pero sera buena idea confiar en él—penso—bueno, no se veía mala persona.

Dejo de tomarle importancia al asunto y siguio caminando a su destino inicial, entro en un gran edificio, y subió al último piso mientras en elevador se cambió de ropa, se acercó a una oficina y...

—Senju-sama, una señorita le espera en su oficina.

—Gracias Kyoka—dijo entrando a la oficina.

Si, él era Senju Hashirama, dueño de las empresas Senju, la segunda empresa más grande de todas, apenas superados por los Uchiha.

—Mito.

—Hashirama—los dos amigos se abrazaron fuertemente, despues de todo no se habían visto en tres años.

—¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo Mito?, anda cuéntame.

—Muchas cosas Hashirama y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

—Uff—dijo mientras se tiraba sobre un sillón.

—Al parecer te ha ido mal.

—Mi padre se la pasa atosigándome diciendo que debo manejar mejor la empresa, que debo ser más serio, bla, bla, bla, el mismo drama de siempre y lo peor es que me ha comprometido.

—¿Te ha comprometido?

—Aja y ni siquiera me lo consulto, solo se apareció ayer, me saludo de manera fría y me dijo: "estas comprometido", despues se fue y me dejo ahí en shock, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Bueno tu padre ya es mayor Hashirama, está muy viejo y recuerda que a los viejos se les ocurren locuras.

Por ese comentario Hashirama rio.

—Pero eso no quita que me haya conseguido un prometido.

—Bueno, ya relájate lo hablaras con el luego.

—Si supongo—dijo resignado—bueno cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje.

-La verdad muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero eso sera luego, vine rápido solo a saludarte despues te contare.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Hai, pero te veré luego.

—Está bien.

Mito salio de ahí y se dirigió a una mansión muy imponente, la mansión Senju.

—Oh Mito, que gusto verte—dijo el padre de Hashirama.

—Debemos hablar del compromiso Butsuma-san.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, te casaras con Hashirama.

—Pero Hashirama es solo mi amigo, no puedo verlo como algo más.

—Y eso que, eres una Uzumaki Mito, eres de cuna noble perfecta para Hashirama.

—Hashirama es doncel.

—Eso no importa, a los ojos de los medios Hashirama es varon.

—No seguiré con esto, yo, yo deshago el compromiso.

—Estas segura Mito, porque hay muchas otras candidatas para Hashirama, es más, hay hombres que no les importa el hecho de que mi hijo sea "varon"—dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

Mito lo sabía, si ella dejaba el compromiso dejaría a Hashirama solo y su padre lo casaría con sabe quién, era mejor que estuviera con ella, ¿oh no?

—¿Desharás el compromiso?

—No—dijo asiendo sonreir al otro.

—"Deberé seguir con esto hasta que sepa cómo ayudarte Hashirama"—penso para sus adentros la peli roja.


	5. Neji Hyuga parte 3: Noticia

-Con el tiempo acepte que me había enamorado de Shikamaru, al final terminamos siendo novios, él era tan lindo y atento conmigo, ciertamente era un vago pero ese pequeño defecto era reemplazado por cada una de sus virtudes-se sonrojo mientras en su cara posaba una sonrisa y una mirada sincera.

El resto de las personas ahí pudieron darse cuenta de que ese amor que decia profesar era tan claro y sincero como lo decia su mirada, más de uno suspiro enamorado, pero...

-Tonterías-se volvió a escuchar.

-Sasori podrías callarte-fueron las palabras de Konan hacia el que había hablado.

Un chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés con aparentemente 19 años, bufo molesto por la reprimenda, su nombre era Sabaku no Sasori, un doncel y mejor amigo de Konan, trabaja en el centro comunitario, dentro del área de maternidad.

-Tks-se fue.

-Bueno puedes continuar.

 **Como ya dije nos volvimos novios, pero eso si en secreto, pues como ya dije los donceles Hyuga no se pueden relacionar con alguien ajeno al clan, yo vivía muy feliz mi pequeño romance y como ya sabrán me entregue a él, todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que un dia me desmaye en presencia de mi tio Hiashi y me entere de que estaba embarazado, ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbó.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-PERO QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO, HAS DESHONRRADO EL NOMBRE DE LOS HYUGA-me grito furioso.**_

 _ **-Yo no queria que esto pasara Hiashi-sama-dije mientras las lágrimas invadían mis ojos.**_

 _ **-CALLATE, SOLO ERES UNA PUTA.**_

 _ **-No hable asi de mi-estaba enfadado por el insulto, pero sabía que había deshonrado al clan, asi que no le gritaba, solo le hablaba entre lágrimas.**_

 _ **-TU NO MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ, LARGATE DE MI CASA-grito dándome una cachetada.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-A pesar de alguna falta mi tio nunca me había golpeado, sentía que lo había decepcionado, él era como un padre para mí y lo apreciaba mucho-suspiró-mi tio me había echado sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, lo único que se me ocurrio en ese momento fue el ir a ver a Shikamaru.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de mi novio, no sabía si tocar pues los padres de Shikamaru nunca me conocieron, si alguna vez estábamos en su casa era cuando sus padres no se encontraban, finalmente me arme de valor y toque el timbre.**_

 _ **La puerta me fue abierta por una mujer bella he de admitir, de cabello castaño en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran marrones al igual que su cabello, al mirarme distinguí una expresión de confusión, pero no podía culparla.**_

 _ **-Se te ofrece algo-dijo con tono firme.**_

 _ **-Ah si-dije un poco nervioso-busco a Shikamaru.**_

 _ **-Para que lo buscas-me pregunto.**_

 _ **-Disculpe señorita pero es un tema privado.**_

 _ **Vi a la mujer sonreir cuando la llame señorita, se de sobra que a muchas mujeres no les gustan que les llamen señoras, según tengo entendido se sienten viejas, pero cuando dije que era privado fruncio el ceño.**_

 _ **-Con que privado eh-me miro de pies a cabeza-si no me dices a que vienes mejor vete-dijo comenzando a cerrar la puerta.**_

 _ **Metí mi pie para que no terminara de cerrarla-por favor necesito hablar con Shikamaru.**_

 _ **-En serio esperas que te deje entrar, no se para que buscas a Shikamaru ni de donde lo conoces, ni siquiera se tu nombre.**_

 _ **-Soy Neji Hyuga, amigo de Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Vi en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, quizás por mi apellido, abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar, comenzo a guiarme hasta lo que parecía ser la sala.**_

 _ **-SHIKAMARU TE BUSCAN-me salio una gotita en la cabeza, de un momento otro esta delicada y firme mujer se convirtio en una generala gritona.**_

 _ **-Tks, que problemático-escuche su voz mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se sobaba la frente como si se hubiera golpeado con algo-porque gritas Oka-san.**_

 _ **OKA-SAN, escuche bien, Shikamaru me había dicho que su madre era firme y de elegante presencia, aunque tambien podía ser problemáticamente gritona, además de que era castaña, esta mujer era su madre, se veía muy joven para serlo, me hubiera imaginado más que fuera su hermana, pero su madre.**_

 _ **-Que no escuchaste, dije que te buscan.**_

 _ **-Si escuche oka-san, pero te dije que no queria ver a nadie-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, no sé cómo no se cae.**_

 _ **-Tú nunca quieres ver a nadie porque te la pasas haciendo el vago.**_

 _ **-Problemática-una gotita bajo por mi cien, parece que Shikamaru no sabe decir otra palabra, desde que lo conosco dice problemático cada tres oraciones.**_

 _ **-COMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSO-gritó la mujer y vi a Shikamaru tratar de retroceder y caer sentado en las escaleras, las cuales nunca termino de bajar pues se tomaba su tiempo, hmp maldito vago.**_

 _ **-Na-nada.**_

 _ **Oh eso era nuevo, nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear, parece que le teme a su mamita, solté una pequeña risita que obvio no escucho.**_

 _ **-Más te vale, bueno te busca un doncelito de apellido Hyuga.**_

 _ **Fue hasta ese momento que Shikamaru me volteo a ver y sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Ne-Neji ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **-¿Podemos hablar a solas Shikamaru?, es importante.**_

 _ **-Hai, sígueme-y subimos las escaleras.**_

 _ **Entramos a su cuarto y no pude evitar sonrojarme, acababa de recordar cómo me quito la virginidad aquí, maldecía a mi mente que en esos momentos me jugaba sucio, pero debía mantenerme serio, debía decírselo a Shikamaru.**_

 _ **-De que querías hablar avecita-dijo cerrando la puerta, volví a sonrojarme por el apodo.**_

 _ **-Shikamaru, veras-suspire derrotado-no sé cómo decir esto.**_

 _ **-Estas actuando extraño, normalmente dices las cosas sin rodeos, ¿pasa algo malo?**_

 _ **-Es que no encuentro las palabras.**_

 _ **-Solo se directo, no puede ser tan malo.**_

 _ **-Bien si asi lo quieres-tome aire-estoy embarazado.**_

 _ **Shikamaru se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel y se desmayó.**_

* * *

Ardnas: Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, problemas familiares.


	6. Neji Hyuga parte 4: Por una rabieta

**_Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO._**

* * *

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Tsunade Uchiha es una mujer muy exitosa, fundadora de la cadena de hospitales más famosos de todo Japón, la cadena de hospitales "Konoha", y Nagato Uchiha, siguiendo sus pasos, creo el centro comunitario "Akatsuki"**_

 _ **Un día mientras Tsunade visitaba aquel centro comunitario se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki.**_

 _ **Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**

* * *

— Bueno chico ¿qué nos contabas?-dijo Tsunade a Neji, pues el relato había sido interrumpido.

— Pues...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Shikamaru se había desmayado, sabía que no debía decírselo así pero ya que, lo coloque sobre su cama y espere pacientemente a que despertara, aunque para mi sorpresa no tardo mucho.**_

 _ **— Neji, ¿lo que acabas de decir es en serio?**_

 _ **— Claro que es en serio, ¿crees que jugaría con un tema tan delicado? — dije un poco enfadado por sus palabras.**_

 _ **— Lo siento es solo que... no me esperaba esto.**_

 _ **— Yo tampoco lo esperaba — dije tomándome la cara con las manos — ¿pero cómo pasó si usamos protección?**_

 _ **— Puede que el preservativo se haya roto.**_

 _ **— Y yo no me he tomado las pastillas, eso pudo haber contribuido.**_

 _ **— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Neji?**_

 _ **— La verdad no lo sé.**_

 _ **— Debemos ver a un médico para que nos diga cómo está él bebe — dijo con una notoria preocupación.**_

 _ **— ¿Y para qué haríamos eso? — dije fastidiado-solo hay que ir a la clínica de abortos y ya — pronuncie tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¿Es una broma verdad?, dime que es una broma.**_

 _ **—Yo no suelo bromear Shikamaru y lo sabes.**_

 _ **— ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿en serio piensas en quitarle la vida a nuestro hijo? — dijo con furia en su mirada, una mirada que nunca había visto en él ya que es realmente tranquilo.**_

 _ **— Mira Shikamaru a mí tampoco me convence del todo la idea —dije tratando de hacer que se calmara — ¿pero que querías que pensara? — ahora el enojado era yo.**_

 _ **— Es nuestro hijo Neji — siento como sus ojos me atraviesan.**_

 _ **— Ya deja de decirlo, todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que me entero de que estoy embarazado — bufe molesto — primero mi tío me lanza una sarta de insultos, después me echa del clan y de mi casa sin nada más que lo que traigo puesto-apreté mis puños — ¿Qué querías que pensara?**_

 _ **— Él bebe no tiene la culpa de nuestras acciones Neji — baja un poco la mirada — y si te han echado de tu casa quédate conmigo.**_

 _ **— Ja, ja, ja, ja — no pude evitar reírme de él — ¿crees que es tan sencillo?, tus padres nunca supieron de mí, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando les contemos? — Sonreí con amargura — además somos muy jóvenes**_

 _ **— ¿Hay algo de malo en que seamos jóvenes? — pregunto irritado.**_

 _ **— Shikamaru ninguno de los dos ha terminado la escuela, ninguno tiene trabajo ya que a mí al ser un doncel, en mi clan no me lo permitían y tú porque al vivir tranquilamente con tus padres no te hacía falta, tengo 18 recién cumplidos y tú 16, eres un crio que no sabe nada de la vida Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Nuestra discusión cada vez se tornaba peor, sus palabras acusadoras me daban rabia, no sabía porque quería deshacerme del bebé, solo sabía que no quería que Shikamaru siguiera diciendo cosas tan hirientes para mi corazón.**_

 _ **— Dices que no sé nada de la vida — veo cómo termina de bajar la mirada, en estos momentos el suelo tiene su completa atención — no es como si tú supieras mucho de ella, te creía alguien maravilloso Neji, pero parece que tu corazón es tan frio que puedes matar a tu propio hijo.**_

 _ **Ah ese punto yo no estaba pensando claramente, sus palabras eran muy hirientes, la ira crecía dentro de mí a niveles inimaginables.**_

 _ **— Dices que soy un crio, pero ese hecho no te impidió enamorarte de mí.**_

 _ **Sonreí sínicamente — ¿Enamorado yo?, si serás estúpido mocoso — volteo a verme con sorpresa — tu solo fuiste una diversión, un momento de debilidad y ya — le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, realmente no estaba pensándolo.**_

 _ **— Así que... ¿solo fui tu diversión?, ¿un momento de debilidad? — vi como hacia un esfuerzo casi en vano por contener las lágrimas — je, je, fui un completo idiota, pero sabes aun pienso lo mismo, ni se te ocurra abortar.**_

 _ **— Claro que lo hare, este niño me arruino la vida.**_

 _ **— Si tú no lo quieres entonces dámelo cuando nazca — no pude ocultar mi sorpresa — no lo quieres, pues yo sí, después de todo es mi hijo y no me importa lo que digas, es cierto soy joven, pero no por eso incapaz de criar un hijo, entrégamelo cuando nazca.**_

 _ **— Eres un crio Shikamaru no podrás con esa responsabilidad.**_

 _ **— Eso no debería de importarte, después de todo a ti no te importa nadie, solo juegas con la gente — cada palabra era como una apuñalada en mi pecho, pero también hacían que mi rabia se quedara.**_

 _ **— Si eso quieres así será — dije tomando la manija de la puerta, pero sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba, choque con su pecho, a pesar de ser mayor que él Shikamaru era más alto que yo.**_

 _ **— Como quisiera odiarte Neji — susurró en mi oído — pero por desgracia aun después de lo que has dicho mi corazón late como loco por ti — en un momento de distracción me puso contra la pared y me besó, después comenzó a acariciarme descaradamente por sobre la ropa, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, estaba excitado, ansioso, deseoso de que me hiciera tocar las nubes con sus caricias como tantas otras veces y cuando creí que me tiraría sobre la cama para hacerme el amor, se apartó de golpe yendo a la punta contraria de la habitación.**_

 _ **— Shikamaru — dije entre jadeos, quería que siguiera tocándome pero solo se dio media vuelta y dijo:**_

 _ **— Ahora si estoy seguro de mi idiotez, por un segundo quise hacerte el amor — y yo rogaba porque lo hiciera — pero para ti solo sería sexo, ya puedes irte si quieres, pero estaré en contacto, quiero a mi hijo.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

— Cuando salí de allí no pude evitar llorar, había sido tan estúpido — se cubrió la cara con las manos — sí, había perdido el que mucho tiempo fue mi hogar y gane el desprecio del que fue un padre para mí, pero lo que nunca me voy a perdonar es haber perdido a Shikamaru por una tonta rabieta de niño caprichudo-limpiándose las lágrimas — creo que nunca podre perdonarme el haber perdido a la persona que me dio todo su amor incondicionalmente.

Neji estaba decaído, recordar lo que había pasado era muy doloroso para él, sus compañeros y las enfermeras estaban sorprendidos, ese chico era frio y orgulloso, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y ahora lo estaban viendo llorar como un bebe, se veía... vulnerable.

— Después de eso fui a la casa de un amigo, me dio techo y comida por un par de días y después me decidí a venir aquí, no quería arruinar la vida de más personas.

— ¿Pero acaso no podías hablar con tu novio? — pregunto Konan.

— Lo intente, en serio que lo hice, pero solo me insulta y no puedo explicarle nada, por eso odio a este bebe, ha arruinado mi vida

— Tu historia me da risa.

— ¿Tú eres...-pregunto Tsunade al ver a un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel extremadamente blanca.

— Valla, me sorprende que no me recuerdes... tía Tsunade


	7. Sai Uchiha parte 1: Conozcanme

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**

* * *

 **Resumen**

 **Tsunade Uchiha es una mujer muy exitosa, fundadora de la cadena de hospitales más famosos de todo Japón, la cadena de hospitales "Konoha", y Nagato Uchiha, siguiendo sus pasos, creo el centro comunitario "Akatsuki"**

 **Un día mientras Tsunade visitaba aquel centro comunitario se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki.**

 **Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?**

* * *

Tsunade observaba al chico frente ella, le era un tanto familiar, se parecía a su cuñada Mikoto, SU CUÑADA MIKOTO.

-Sa-Sasuke-pronuncio con dificultad.

El chico se le quedo viendo en silencio hasta que dijo-Casi, soy Sai.

-Lo siento mucho, es que se parecen tanto, hace mucho que no visito a mis doncelitos favoritos.

-Ni lo harás-dijo el peli negro extrañando a la rubia-Sasuke es varón.

-¿QUÉ?

-Deberías ver tu cara tía, es tan cómica-dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa como la joyería de fantasía.

-Pero ¿no se suponía que ambos eran donceles?-preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-Sobre eso, pues resulta que como yo y Sasuke somos mellizos cuando nacimos solo me revisaron a mí, y como nací doncel asumieron que Sasuke también lo era, hasta que cumplimos trece años y a Sasuke no le ocurría nada de lo que normalmente le pasa a un doncel, Itachi -onisama lo llevo al médico y le dijeron que Sasuke -onisan es varón.

Tsunade rápidamente procesó aquellas palabras.

-Tsunade-sama ¿él es su sobrino?-preguntó el rubio de coleta.

-Hai, es hijo de mi hermanastro Fugaku, hablando de él, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No lo sé, hace 7 años que no lo veo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que hace 7 años que no lo ves? Y ¿Cómo es que estas embarazado?

-Larga historia, ¿por dónde empiezo?-haciendo gesto de pensar-como si les importara.

-Pues cuéntanos-habló el rubio de coleta-Neji lo ha hecho ya ¿Por qué tu no?

-Solo porque no hay nada entretenido que hacer aquí-cerró los ojos haciendo memoria-pues...

La verdad es que contarles mi historia es una tontería, ya que al fin y al cabo todos somos donceles que terminamos embarazados por la misma tontería, pero ok...

 **Mi nombre es Sai Uchiha, el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tengo dos hermanos mayores, ambos varones, el primero se llama Itachi, cuatro años mayor que yo y el segundo Sasuke, mi mellizo, mayor que yo por unos cuantos minutos.**

 **Desde que tengo memoria he vivido bajo comodidades, cuando era pequeño yo y Sasuke éramos los consentidos de papá, mamá, Itachi, la tía Tsunade y los abuelos, dentro de la familia Uchiha era raro el nacimiento de donceles, por lo cual nos mimaban mucho.**

 **Los primeros recuerdos que tengo, son de cuando tenía alrededor de cuatro años, madre nos vestía a mí y a Sasuke con yukatas, a mí me encantaban, pero a mi hermano no y siempre que madre se las ponía las tironeaba todo el día alegando que parecía una niña, fruncía el ceño y terminaba quitándosela a tirones, era obvio que no le gustaran, pues aunque creía ser un doncel, él era un varón en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero a los ojos de todos, solo un doncel rebelde.**

 **Al ser ambos "donceles" Itachi-onisama nos sobre-protegía al extremo, más a mi realmente, pues Sasuke siempre ha sabido defenderse y pensándolo bien, mi mellizo o como yo solía llamarlo "bastardo" también me cuidaba mucho.**

 **Recuerdo que en los lugares a los que iba muchos niños se burlaban de mi color de piel...**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-Ya-ya basta, dejen de burlarse de mí-pedía yo entre sollozos.**_

 _ **-Ja, ja, ja miren amigos un muerto-se reía un peli plateado.**_

 _ **-No espera, creo que es una pila de papel con tinta negra encima-dijo un peli verde.**_

 _ **-No, no, no, seguro lo bañaron con cloro hasta que su piel perdió el color-dijo una peli roja.**_

 _ **Yo seguía sollozando, sabía que el tono de mi piel no era normal, pero yo no había escogido nacer así, no es que yo fuera un llorón ni nada por el estilo, pero con el tema de mi piel era bastante sensible.**_

 _ **-Po-por favor y-ya basta-con los ojos cristalinos.**_

 _ **-QUIERE LLORAR, QUIERE LLORAR-cantaba el varón castaño.**_

 _ **Y así se le siguieron todos, hasta que el castaño fue callado por un puño en su cara.**_

 _ **-Deja en paz a mi hermano-dijo Sasuke furioso.**_

 _ **-Parece que no sabes tú lugar, los donceles deben ser delicados y sumisos, debes atender a los varones, no atacarlos-dijo un peli celeste.**_

 _ **Yo y Sasuke teníamos 9 años, y ese chico nos llevaba al menos 4 años más, miré a Sasuke preocupado mientras él me daba una sonrisa de lado muy a su estilo.**_

 _ **-Te mostrare que tan sumiso puedo ser-dijo con sarcasmo hacia el varón.**_

 _ **Está de más decir que para ese chico no termino nada bien.**_

 _ **-Sasuke...-llamé a mi hermano que se encontraba en su escritorio mientras yo en mi cama.**_

 _ **-¿Si?**_

 _ **-¿Crees que parezco muerto?**_

 _ **-¿Es por lo que te dijeron?**_

 _ **Yo asentí levemente con mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-Pues yo creo que eres como un lienzo.**_

 _ **-¿Un lienzo?**_

 _ **-Hai, porque a todos nos gusta que se dibuje una sonrisa, en el blanco lienzo de tu rostro.**_

 _ **Yo corrí a abrazar a mi hermano tumbándolo de la silla mientras lloraba un poco.**_

 _ **-Ya no llores copia barata-dijo acariciando mis cabellos.**_

 _ **Bufé un poco por el apodo, siempre ha dicho que como nació primero yo soy su copia.**_

 _ **-Eres un bastardo... Pero el mejor de todos ellos, te quiero ni-san.**_

 _ **Aunque no podía verlo supe que sonrió-Yo también Sai.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Siempre fui más cercano a Sasuke que a Itachi, tal vez por el hecho de ser mellizos, o porque a causa de que creyéramos que era doncel dormíamos en el mismo cuarto-dijo con una risita.

Los demás parecían confundidos, todo lo que contaba era razón para estar feliz, pero su sonrisa era muy falsa y su risa estaba lejos de ser real.

Como ya habrán escuchado, Sasuke-onisan me decía que yo era un lienzo, supongo que de ahí viene que tiempo después me interesara en el arte, siempre fui un gran dibujante, Oka-san solía comprarme todo tipo de lienzos para que pintara o dibujara, Itachi-onisama me regalaba lápices de colores y pinturas, Oto-san me alagaba por mi trabajo y Sasuke-onisan siempre me ponía nuevos retos.

-Mi familia siempre han sido mi mayor tesoro-bajó la mirada-uno que me duraría muy poco...-dijo con un toque sombrío.


	8. Especial MadaHashi parte 2

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**

* * *

 **Resumen**

 **Tsunade Uchiha es una mujer muy exitosa, fundadora de la cadena de hospitales más famosos de todo Japón, la cadena de hospitales "Konoha", y Nagato Uchiha, siguiendo sus pasos, creo el centro comunitario "Akatsuki"**

 **Un día mientras Tsunade visitaba aquel centro comunitario se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki.**

 **Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?**

* * *

Hashirama lanzó un suspiro, todo estaba muy mal.

En primer lugar estaba su padre.

Seguía presionándolo diciendo que los donceles no podían encargarse de una empresa, que si no se esforzaba los llevaría a la ruina y blablablá.

Todas sus declaraciones eran completamente ilógicas, todos los empleados le saludaban con mucha confianza y respeto, le repetían mil y un veces que era un gran jefe, que las empresas nunca habían ganado tanto y ellos nunca estuvieron más a gusto con su trabajo.

Oh, pero recordaba algo, era doncel...

A su padre Butsuma le deshonró que su primer hijo fuera un doncel, siempre le ha presionado de sobre manera, no importaba cuanto hiciera, por el hecho de ser doncel sin importar cuanto se esfuerce, nunca será suficiente.

En segundo lugar estaba el compromiso.

Su padre aun no quería decirle quien era su prometido, si prometido pues era doncel y dudaba mucho que su padre lo comprometiera con una mujer (que ingenuo es Hashirama), Tobirama estaba un tanto decaído, cuando su hermano se enteró del compromiso se puso triste, para Hashirama era algo lógico.

Cuando su madre murió su padre se aisló en el trabajo, dejándolos a cargo de las sirvientas y olvidándose que tenía hijos, Tobirama al ser menor siempre había recibido los mimos de su madre y los de su padre también, pues el peli gris había nacido varón, recordaba todavía aquel día en que su padre les dijo sin la más mínima sutileza que su madre estaba muerta.

Flash back

Un pequeño Hashirama abrazaba a un desconsolado Tobirama.

-Ya ototo, no llores por favor.

-Pero oni-san, madre está muerta-decía entre sollozos el peli gris.

-Sé que te duele ototo, a mi también, pero nada podemos hacer para que vuelva-dijo acariciando su cabeza-ahora yo cuidare de ti ototo.

Fin del flash back

Y así lo hizo, siempre cuido de su hermano, lo cuido incluso mejor que así mismo, Hashirama fue "la madre" de Tobirama desde aquel día, eso hizo que un cariño especial naciera de su hermano, un hermoso cariño fraternal que los uniría siempre.

Y al poco tiempo, con ese cariño, nació una constante sobre protección, apenas Tobirama tuvo la edad de defenderse los papeles se invirtieron hasta cierto punto, pues Hashirama veía por las necesidades de Tobirama que involucraban calor familiar, comprensión y apoyo moral, pero Tobirama veía por la seguridad de su hermano.

Cualquiera que se metiera con Hashirama pagaba las consecuencias, Tobirama adoraba a su hermano enormemente, se vengaría de cualquiera que osara lastimarlo y daría todo, porque su aniki fuera feliz.

Aun recordaba el día en que su padre le dijo que el dirigiría las empresas Senju, el Senju menor tenía 15 años, Tobirama estaba molesto, ese puesto le pertenecía a Hashirama, pero su aniki con toda la dulzura del mundo le cedió ese derecho.

Flash back

-¿Por qué lo aceptaste aniki?, tu naciste primero, tú eres el primogénito.

-Porque tú lo harás bien Tobirama, soy demasiado suave, necesito un líder que sepa llevar bien la empresa y pueda cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarte?

-Hai ototo, yo confío que estaré seguro siempre que este contigo, ¿oh no?

-Claro que si aniki-dijo abrazándolo.

Fin del flash back

Con el tiempo y por las enseñanzas de su padre, Tobirama se volvía cada vez más frio, pero no por ello su admiración hacia el castaño desapareció, oh no, esa admiración seguía intacta e incluso crecía.

Hasta que un día escucho a su padre decir que casaría a su hermano con el mejor postor, eso lo enfureció al punto de renunciar al mando de las empresas, por consiguiente que su hermano se hiciera pasar por el hermano mayor perdido y si, varón, con eso pensó que su padre ya no comprometería a su hermano, pero se había equivocado.

Tobirama estaba triste, el quería que su hermano se casara con alguien a quien amara, su aniki se lo merecía, no importo cuanto le rogara a su padre, no pudo cambiar esa decisión.

En tercer lugar estaba Madara.

Hashirama seguía viéndolo desde que por casualidad chocaron, por más que quisiera no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sabía que se estaba enamorando y eso era un gran problema, considerando que estaba comprometido.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, vaya vida la suya.


	9. Sai Uchiha parte 2: Mi destrucción

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**

* * *

 **Resumen**

 **Tsunade Uchiha es una mujer muy exitosa, fundadora de la cadena de hospitales más famosos de todo Japón, la cadena de hospitales "Konoha", y Nagato Uchiha, siguiendo sus pasos, creo el centro comunitario "Akatsuki"**

 **Un día mientras Tsunade visitaba aquel centro comunitario se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki.**

 **Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?**

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraban todos escuchando a Sai, su relato había sido interrumpido.

— ¿Dónde me quedé?, ah ya recordé.

Poco antes de que yo cumpliera 10 años Oto-san salió del país debido a asuntos relacionados con las empresas Uchiha, por lo cual nos quedamos al cuidado de Oka-san.

Nuestra vida no había cambiado mucho realmente, excepto porque mi padre ya no estaba, lo que Sasuke aprovecho para vestirse como lo que era, un varón, aunque oni-sama y Oka-san no estaban del todo de acuerdo, lo dejaron ser.

Seguía teniendo problemas con mi color de piel, Sasuke se la pasaba golpeando a quien se burlara de mí, el hecho de que cambiara sus ropas a unas más "varoniles", le dio una apariencia intimidante, tanto como a él le gustaba.

También le creo un club de fans, tan o más grande que el de Itachi-onisama, aunque claro que Sasuke no pelaba a ninguna chica ni doncel.

En la mansión todos los empleados eran de confianza, desde el ama de llaves a la más insignificante sirvienta, esto debido a que sus trabajos son heredados, nuestra mucama actual es hija de la mucama anterior, y esta de la anterior, bueno, creo que entienden.

Después de la muerte de nuestro chofer, su sobrino ocuparía el puesto, aún recuerdo el día en que se presentó para acatar nuestras órdenes.

Flash back

Yo y mis hermanos nos encontrábamos en el salón principal de la mansión, madre dijo que nos presentaría al nuevo chofer, así que esperábamos su entrada.

—Hijos míos, les presento al sobrino del señor Joshira, el será nuestro nuevo chofer.

Por la puerta entro un joven alto y de buena presencia, debía llevarme al menos 5 años, oji negro y de cabello gris.

—Buenos días amos, espero que les agrade mi trabajo.

Mientras mis hermanos iban a saludarlo y decirle lo que esperaban de su trabajo, yo me había quedado embelesado viéndolo, estaba un poco sonrojado y nervioso también, era un chico muy apuesto.

Cuando el notó mi presencia, se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa, que pude notar era falsa, forzada, aunque no le tomé importancia.

—Ohayo, ¿es usted también uno de mis amos?

—Hai—respondí apenado—mi nombre es Sai.

—Pues amo Sai—dijo tomando mi mano y besándola-mi nombre es Shin y estoy a su servicio-—yo me sonrojé más por su acción y desvié la mirada, notando en el proceso que mis hermanos lo veían con malos ojos.

No sabía cuánta razón tenían mis hermanos de mirarlo así, porque ese mismo día, conocí a quien se convertiría en mi perdición.

Fin del flash back

—Ese chico era todo un caballero—dijo Sai—debido a que era nuestro chofer solía verlo prácticamente todos los días y cuando mis hermanos no observaban me daba lindos detalles, mis pinturas y dibujos comenzaron a girar en torno Shin, pero su sonrisa tan falsa me intrigaba mucho, y un día...

Flash back

Me encontraba "solo" en la mansión, mis hermanos estaban en la escuela, yo me había quedado porque me había fracturado y madre me dijo que así no iría, se quedó a cuidarme hasta que recibió una llamada urgente de las empresas, y requerían de su presencia.

Estaba pintando tranquilamente, creo recordar que me había inspirado en unos árboles de sakura, entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, volteé´ un poco asustado, para observar a Shin y dar un suspiro de alivio.

—Me asustaste Shin.

—Oh, lo siento amo Sai—sonrió falsamente.

—Shin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo está haciendo amo Sai—me sonrojé.

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes de manera falsa?

Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero pude notar un deje de malicia en sus ojos, él no me dio una explicación en concreto, pero me dijo:

—Hay cosas que usted no debe saber amito.

Le miré con duda esperando una mejor respuesta, cuando me atacó con un beso.

—Si-Shin.

—Oh mi querido Sai, eres un ser tan especial y lleno de luz propia, puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos—dijo sujetándome de la cabeza mientras volvía a besarme—un brillo que yo me encargaré de extinguir—susurró maliciosamente en mi oído, pero yo estaba tan distraído con los besos que repartía por mi cuello que apenas y lo escuché.

Fin del flash back

—Creo recordar que yo tenía 13 años en ese entonces y él tal vez unos 18.

Los demás veían como Sai hablaba de ello como si se tratase del clima, estaba diciéndoles que ese mismo joven le había confesado que le quería hacer daño y él ni en cuenta.

—Lo que sea que Shin hubiera querido hacer en ese momento no lo logro, tuvo que separarse de mi porque mis hermanos habían llegado, aun no sé cómo hice para ocultar los chupetones que me había dejado, de ese día hasta que me recuperé no tuve ningún acercamiento con Shin.

Un día llegue de la escuela para encontrarme con la noticia de que papá había llamado diciendo que tenía que ir a un internado en Inglaterra, originalmente iría Sasuke conmigo, pero para ese entonces ya sabían que mi onisan era varón.

Teniendo casi catorce años me fui a Inglaterra, Shin había dicho que esperaría a que volviera, y siéndoles sincero, esperaba verlo pronto, cuando fui a ese internado el me llamaba constantemente, palabras hermosas y contantemente halagos, dos años después regresé.

Mis hermanos me recibieron con mucho cariño, pero con una triste noticia, madre estaba muy enferma y no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

Flash back

Entre silenciosamente a la habitación, observé a mi madre postrada en aquella cama conectada a un respirador artificial, me miró con su acostumbrada dulzura y levantó su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

—Mi pequeño Sai, has vuelto mi niño.

—Claro que si mamá, tenía que volver a casa.

Ella sonrió tristemente mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro, hablaba de lo feliz que se sentía de mi regreso, y de lo mucho que me había extrañado.

—Sai cariño, ambos sabemos que no me queda mucho—dijo tosiendo—solo quiero decirte mi niño, que busques el amor, no importa si es alguien rico o alguien pobre, solo basta que esa persona te quiera, busca... ¡El color del amor!

Después de que pronunció aquella frase su mano dejo de acariciarme mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, cuando sus parpados terminaron de cerrarse escuche ese maldito pitido que me confirmó lo que ya sabía, mi madre había dado su último suspiro y si, lloré amargamente por su perdida.

Fin del flash back

—Después de aquello sí que estaba acabado, pero no sabía de qué forma.


	10. Sai Uchiha parte 3: Todo perdido

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**

* * *

 **Resumen**

 **Tsunade Uchiha es una mujer muy exitosa, fundadora de la cadena de hospitales más famosos de todo Japón, la cadena de hospitales "Konoha", y Nagato Uchiha, siguiendo sus pasos, creo el centro comunitario "Akatsuki"**

 **Un día mientras Tsunade visitaba aquel centro comunitario se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a donceles que odiaban a los bebes que esperaban, y les pidió a todos que les contara su historia, ahora estos donceles deberán relatarle como llegaron a Akatsuki.**

 **Neji el ave enjaulada, Sai el dibujo que perdió el color, Deidara: el arte mal valorado y Naruto: ¿?**

* * *

La pérdida de mi madre fue un gran golpe para mí y mis hermanos, los tres nos encontrábamos devastados, cada quien hacia lo que podía para evitar pensar en ello.

Itachi-onisama con sus casi veintiún años, se hacía cargo de las empresas, trabajaba todo el día, solo lo veía en el desayuno y la cena, a veces incluso pasaban días sin que me lo encontrara, su habitación estaba distinta, no había nada que le recordara a mamá, las fotos donde aparecía ella estaban cortadas, cualquier regalo que ella le hubiera dado había desaparecido, ahora solo había montones de papeles por todos lados.

Sasuke-onisan estaba igual o peor, él siempre fue muy ordenado y formal, pero después de la muerte de mamá comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a vestirse de una forma que no iba para nada con él, se consiguió una motocicleta, salía todos los días y nunca decía a donde iba, cuando regresaba era ya muy tarde y siempre con un olor a cigarrillos y alcohol en su ropa, también se consiguió nuevos amigos.

Estaba Juugo, un varón alto y muy fuerte de cabello naranja, cuando lo conocí parecía una muy buena persona, era muy amable y cortes, pero al día siguiente lo vi destruyendo parte de mi casa, constantemente pasaba, un minuto era pacífico y al otro quería armar una guerra, era una bomba de tiempo, una vez escuche que le decían Juugo el bipolar.

También estaba Suigetsu, un doncel de cabello azulino que parecía salido del mar, era bastante juguetón y solía calmar a Juugo cuando tenía sus ataques, tenía entendido que era el novio del peli naranja.

Y por último Karin, una chica pelirroja bastante fastidiosa a mi parecer, solía pegarse como lapa al brazo de mi hermano y el la alejaba con un brusco empujón, pero siempre volvía a abrazarlo, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Como ustedes ya habrán imaginado, yo me refugie en los brazos de Shin, las veces que mis hermanos estaban en casa eran muy escasas y específicas, siempre que yo llegaba del colegio Shin se lanzaba sobre mi besándome y tocándome, tiempo después, cuando Shin se dio cuenta de mis hermanos no me cuidaban como antes, dejo de llevarme al colegio, nos quedábamos en casa y el me hacía suyo las veces que se le antojaran.

Estaba tan dolido por la muerte de mi madre y tan triste por la lejanía de mis hermanos, que sentía que Shin realmente me amaba, comencé a ver como algo normal esa sonrisa falsa que me dedicaba y comencé a esbozarla yo también.

Primero mi padre me había abandonado, luego mi madre lo había hecho, después mis hermanos también me dejaron tirado, en ese momento, solo tenía a Shin, lo único que me quedaba era mi amado peli gris.

A pesar de que se me contagiara la sonrisa de Shin, yo podía sonreír como siempre, el Sai de antes se había ido, con el abandono de mis familiares se fue yendo poco a poco, solo quedaba una fracción del Sai que ellos alguna vez vieron, ese Sai vivía de sus recuerdos.

—Nunca fui verdaderamente consciente, del daño que estaba recibiendo—todos escuchaban atentamente al de piel pálida—mi corazón se estaba yendo, padre se llevó un fragmento, madre otro, Itachi otro y Sasuke otro, solo quedaba el fragmento que Shin poseía, o al menos eso pensaba yo, porque nuevamente, alguien se apoderaría de un fragmento.

Flash back

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la muerte de mamá, había salido a tomar un poco de aire pues estar todo el día encerrado no me haría bien, me había comprado un café pues había olvidado desayunar ese día, caminaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando choque con alguien y escuche el café derramarse.

Ya en el suelo me encontré a un joven un par de años mayor que yo, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta y por el estado de sus ropas, me di cuenta de que le había tirado mi café encima.

—Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba—comencé a disculparme.

—Está bien, a todos nos puede pasar—dijo acomodándose sus gafas.

—Vamos a mi casa para lavar tu camisa, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Ja, ja, ja, valla que eres gracioso chico, solo me tiraste un café, no va a pasarme nada—respondió como si nada el peli gris.

—Aun así déjame ayudarte, es mi culpa que tu ropa este así—insistí recordando lo que mi madre decía sobre la cordialidad.

—Solo porque sería grosero rechazar tan amable invitación, está bien vamos.

—Soy Sai Uchiha, es un placer conocerte.

Pareció sorprendido por mi nombre, se acomodó las gafas nuevamente y después estrechó mi mano presentándose—Kabuto Yakushi, el placer es todo mío.

Fin del flash back

—Fuimos a mi casa y conversamos un largo rato, había sido amistad a primer choque, Kabuto era un doncel al igual que yo, compartíamos algunos intereses y él me contó que tenía pareja, la verdad era como si no hubiera querido decírmelo, pues se había tapado la boca y se negó a hablar más del tema.

Kabuto y yo nos veíamos cuando Shin no estaba, mi nuevo amigo solo tenía tiempo a cierta hora y era la misma en la que Shin salía, una vez Kabuto llegó de sorpresa a mi casa y conoció a Shin, apenas él se había ido, Kabuto me dijo algo que no me había gustado nada.

Flash back

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que debes terminar con Shin, no dejes que vuelva a tocarte ni a besarte, aléjate de él que solo te hará daño.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para opinar sobre mi vida?

—Soy tu amigo Sai.

—Si fueras mi amigo querrías lo mejor para mí, y alejarme de Shin no lo es.

—Claro que alejarte de él es lo mejor, Shin solo va a destruirte.

—ESO NO ES CIERTO, SHIN ME AMA Y NUNCA HARÍA UNA COSA ASÍ

—EL NO TE AMA SAI, SOLO ESTA FINGIENDO PORQUE LE CONVIENE, CONOSCO A LOS TIPOS COMO EL, TE ENDULZAN EL OÍDO PARA QUE CONFIEZ EN ELLOS, TE HACEN CREER QUE TE AMAN PERO SOLO TE UTILIZAN, SE APROVECHAN DE QUE LOS AMAS PARA SUS PROPIOS FINES, AL FINAL TE TIRAN EN CUALQUIER LADO Y TE VUELVEN A RECOGER CUANDO ERES NECESARIO, TE TRATAN COMO UN OBJETO—me decía (o gritaba) el entre lágrimas.

—SHIN NO ES ASÍ, AHORA LARGATE DE MI CASA Y NO VUELVAS.

Fin del flash back

—La bella Amistad que tenía con Kabuto terminó ahí, no quería saber nada él.

Todos analizaban lo que el peli negro les contaba.

—Poco después, me entere de que estaba embarazado, busque a Shin por todas partes hasta que lo encontré y le dije de mi estado, pero nunca me imaginé lo que me diría...


	11. Sai Uchiha parte 4: Cadena de tragedias

-Pues continuando con lo que les contaba he de decir que mi ingenuidad era muy grande, estaba convencido de que el color del amor que mi madre había dicho que buscara era el gris, confiaba ciegamente en Shin, aunque el solo hubiera buscado destruirme.

 **Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazado la verdad es que me puse muy feliz, fui corriendo a decírselo a Shin...**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-dijo con expresión neutral.**_

 _ **-Yo no bromearía con algo como eso Shin.**_

 _ **-No es mi hijo**_

 _ **-Claro que es tu hijo Shin, no he estado con nadie más.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero no lo quiero.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? Es nuestro hijo.**_

 _ **-En primera, no es mi hijo, es TU HIJO y en segunda, no es como si me importaras tanto como para hacerme cargo de los dos.**_

 _ **\- ¿De-de que hablas Shin?**_

 _ **-Simplemente digo que nunca me ha importado en lo más mínimo tu bienestar y tampoco esperes que me importe "eso" que llevas dentro, lo que le pase a cualquiera de los dos me tiene sin cuidado.**_

 _ **-Entonces me mentiste DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS-grité desesperado.**_

 _ **-Error, yo nunca dije que te amaba, si dije que te deseaba pero el hecho de que te amara lo asumiste tu solo-salió de la mansión mientras yo no dejaba de llorar.**_

 _ **Comencé a recordar todas las cosas que hacía por mí, las palabras bonitas que decia para alagarme y todos esos detalles, al mismo tiempo comencé a recordar las palabras de Kabuto:**_

 _ **"Debes terminar con Shin, no dejes que vuelva a tocarte ni a besarte, aléjate de él que solo te hara daño"**_

 _ **Shin solo va a destruirte**_

 _ **Él no te ama Sai, solo está fingiendo porque le conviene, conozco a los tipos como el, te endulzan el oído para que confíes en ellos, te hacen creer que te aman pero solo te utilizan, se aprovechan de que los amas para sus propios fines.**_

 _ **Me dejé caer de rodillas mientras seguía llorando- ¿Po-porque? ¿Por qué no te hice caso Kabuto? Si te hubiera escuchado las cosas serían distintas.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Seguí llorando un rato más, poco a poco mis sollozos eran menores pero no dejaba de sentirme fatal, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y habérmelos tallado en un intento vano de contener las lágrimas, yo simplemente queria estar solo con mi sufrimiento, pero al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo conmigo...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Estaba sentado sobre el sofá abrazando mis rodillas, hace un par de minutos que el timbre había comenzado a sonar, no había querido abrir, pero quien sea que llamara a la puerta era en verdad insistente, ya un poco fastidiado por el incesante sonar del timbre me decidí a ver quién era, abrí encontrándome a los amigos de Sasuke.**_

 _ **Tanto Karin como Juugo y Suigetsu me miraban sorprendidos- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dije molesto por la interrupción.**_

 _ **-Buscábamos a Sasuke-kun-me dijo Karin.**_

 _ **-Pues pierden su tiempo Sasuke no está-dije cortante-y les agradecería mucho que se fueran-noté como ellos volteaban a verse entre sí y asentían, parecía que se hablaban con la mirada, yo simplemente me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Juugo lo impidió-les dije que se fueran.**_

 _ **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Sai-kun? Pareces bastante decaído-me preguntó la pelirroja.**_

 _ **-Es obvio que no está bien zanahoria, ¿acaso no ves lo rojos e hinchados que están sus ojos? Es obvio que ha llorado por algo.**_

 _ **-Debió pasar algo muy fuerte para que estes asi Sai-kun.**_

 _ **Yo solo los miraba desconcertado, estaban preocupándose por mí, aunque a mi cabeza llegó la idea de que lo hacían por mi hermano.**_

 _ **-Eso no les importa, ahora váyanse.**_

 _ **No sé ni siquiera como, solo sé que de una u otra forma había terminado sentado en las piernas de Juugo, me aferraba a él mientras lloraba y Suigetsu me acariciaba los cabellos susurrando en mi oído algunos "todo va a estar bien", poco despues Karin había regresado con un extraño té verde que no se veía para nada bonito y me obligo a tomarlo, sabía mucho mejor de lo que se veía e incluso le pedí otro, era completamente extraño, no los conocía de nada, solo sabía sus nombres y que eran amigos de mi hermano, nunca había tenido contacto con ellos y acababa de contarles todos mis problemas, incluyendo mi embarazo.**_

 _ **-Opino que deberías decírselo a tus hermanos-habló Karin-no puedes ocultarles algo como eso Sai.**_

 _ **-Pero no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar ¿Y si se decepcionan de mí?**_

 _ **-Son tus hermanos Sai-habló Suigetsu-no creó que ellos te abandonen.**_

 _ **-Yo...**_

 _ **No terminé de hablar porque escuche la puerta abrirse, entonces entró un malhumorado Sasuke que parecía querer matar al mundo, cuando me vio sentí como si me atravesara, bufó molesto.**_

 _ **-Sa-Sasuke, te-tengo algo que decirte-dije un poco nervioso.**_

 _ **-Pues habla rápido que no tengo todo tu tiempo.**_

 _ **-Yo... yo tuve una relación con Shin.**_

 _ **No sé si fueron las palabras que dije o el modo en que las dije, pero cuando terminé esa oración Sasuke me dio una fuerte cachetada y comenzó a gritarme.**_

 _ **\- ¿CÓMO QUE TENIAS UNA RELACIÓN CON EL CHOFER?, ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO SAI? ESTO ES GENIAL, AHORA SOY EL HERMANO DE UNA PUTA...**_

 _ **Lo poco que me quedaba de corazón terminó de romperse, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, Sasuke seguía con su monologo pero yo no lo escuchaba, no queria oír sus hirientes palabras, lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un fuerte golpe y despues salí corriendo sin rumbo alguno, estaba lloviendo pero eso no me importaba, solo queria alejarme de todo e imaginar que Sasuke nunca pronunció esas palabras.**_

 _ **Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noté que estaba en medio de la calle y un auto se aproximaba hacia a mí, en algún momento noté el claxon de aquel auto y volteé pero ya era tarde, el auto me impactó y todo se volvió negro.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, la enfermera me dijo que tenía dos meses en coma pero que mi bebé estaba bien, no di mi nombre ni nada parecido, no queria que buscaran a mis familiares, en mi cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Sasuke y entonces pensé: si Sasuke piensa eso entonces Itachi tambien lo hará.

Todos en la habitación miraban el aun inexpresivo rostro de Sai, a pesar de que su historia estuviera llena de emociones el nunca expreso ninguna, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna lágrima, ningún bufido... no expresaba nada.

-Traté de ir a una clínica de abortos, no queria a este bebé que solo me recordaría toda mi desgracia, pero las personas de la clínica me dijeron que no podían practicarme el aborto porque tenía demasiado tiempo de gestación, ese mismo dia traté de hacerme abortar a la fuerza pero una persona me vio y me trajo aquí, dijo que si no queria al bebé lo diera en adopción cuando naciera, y bueno aquí estoy.

Todos analizaban lo contado por el chico, cuando se escuchó una nueva voz.

-Ja, tú tuviste suerte.

La persona que había hablado era un chico de cabello rubio largo con media coleta y un fleco que le cubria unos de sus ojos los cuales eran azules.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso y porque?-preguntó Sai.

-Mi nombre es Deidara Yamanaka y lo digo porque es cierto-se presentó cínicamente.

\- ¿Y porque sería cierto?

-Porque por lo menos tu sabes quién es el padre tu hijo...


	12. Deidara Yamanaka parte 1: Conozcanme

-Porque por lo menos tu sabes quién es el padre tu hijo...

Todos en la habitación observaban al rubio, shockeados por lo dicho, ¿no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo?

-Valla, los he impresionado.

-Bueno-habló Neji-que no sepas quien es el padre de tu hijo no es normal.

-Para que comprendan les contaré un poco sobre mi...

 **Como ya dije mi nombre es Deidara Yamanaka, el hijo mayor de Inoichi y Akane Yamanaka, también tengo una hermana menor llamada Ino, es menor que yo por 3 años y muy parecida a mí.**

 **Cuando era pequeño las cosas se veían tan maravillosas, mis padres se amaban mucho y me amaban a mí, pero quien más me amaba era mi padre, el hacia lo que sea que yo pidiera, ese hombre era mi todo...**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-DEIDARA YAMANAKA VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-gritaba histérica mi madre ya que había llegado a casa con la ropa manchada de lodo, solo tenía dos años y no comprendía mucho sobre mantenerme aseado, pero en cuanto vi a mi madre ir así mi furiosa inicie el juego del escondite, no saldría hasta que se calmara.**_

 _ **Estaba escondido en el closet de Inoichi-otosan, me había puesto muchas camisas suyas encima por si se le ocurría abrirlo, comencé a escuchar pasos acercándose, me abracé a mí mismo pensando que me había encontrado, cuando al closet se abrió dejando ver a mi padre.**_

 _ **-Aquí estas Deidara que bueno que te encontré, ahora dime... ¿Por qué tu madre está gritando tanto?**_

 _ **Yo solo quite las camisas que me cubrían dejando ver mi ropa lodosa y él se echó a reír, me tomó en brazos y me llevó con mi madre mientras yo me aferraba a su camisa con miedo.**_

 _ **-Ya lo encontré Akane**_

 _ **-DEIDARA TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE...**_

 _ **-Ya no le grites Akane, Deidi no lo volverá a hacer ¿verdad?-dijo bajándome al suelo.**_

 _ **Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza viendo como mi madre suspiraba con resignación.**_

 _ **-Bien, pero debes darte un baño ahora-yo solo salí corriendo al escucharla mientras ella volvía a gritar.**_

 _ **-DEIDARA YAMANAKA VUELVE ACA JOVENCITO**_

 _ **-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-escuché a mi padre reírse.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 **Mi papi era mi mayor tesoro, le quería mucho más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, siempre fui su consentido, su niño mimado, si me preguntaran con quien quisiera estar en el último día de este planeta mi respuesta sin duda seria estar con mi papi, él era solo mío pero tiempo después lo tendría que compartir.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Recuerdo haber tenido unos tres años en aquel entonces, hacia un tiempo que mis padres actuaban raro y yo no sabía porque, por fin se acercaron con la sonrisa más grande que yo les hubiera visto y pronunciaron las que para mí, en ese momento fueron palabras malditas:**_

 _ **-Deidara, vas a tener un hermanito.**_

 _ **Seguro mis padres esperaban una expresión de felicidad, pero fue todo lo contrario.**_

 _ **-No lo quiero-dije con la cara más seria que podía tener a mi escasa edad.**_

 _ **-Pero Deidara así tendrás con quien jugar-dijo mi madre.**_

 _ **-Pero papi ya juega conmigo, así que no lo quiero.**_

 _ **-Pero Deidi...**_

 _ **-NO LO QUIERO Y NUNCA LO VOY A QUERER-salí corriendo mientras mi madre lloraba y mi papi intentaba consolarla.**_

 _ **Así se iba pasando el tiempo, cada vez que ellos tocaban el tema yo les respondía que no quería ese hermanito que vendría, ellos estaban desesperados por el desprecio que yo mostraba asía el nuevo Yamanaka, cuando un día finalmente mi padre explotó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué Deidara?-preguntó en tono serio (cuando se enojaba solo se ponía serio, nunca gritaba ni nada parecido).**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué, que?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué no quieres a tu nuevo hermano?-en ese instante mi sonrisa se quebró**_

 _ **-Porque solo viene a arruinar esta familia**_

 _ **\- ¿Arruinar esta familia? Nos está uniendo, no sabes lo emocionados que estamos tu madre y yo...**_

 _ **-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA-grité mientras comenzaba a llorar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Nani?**_

 _ **-Cuando el llegué tú ya no me vas a querer, vas quererlo a él y ya no estarás conmigo, solo viene a robarme el cariño de mi papi-dije limpiándome las lagrimitas con la manga de mi suéter.**_

 _ **Mi papi solo sonrió para tomarme en brazos y decir en mí oído-Nadie nunca hará que yo deje de mimar a mi pequeña obra de arte.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-A mi papi le gustaba el arte y era una de las cosas que más nos unían, el decía que había muchos tipos de arte y que a cada persona le gustaba uno distinto, a él en particular le gustaba encontrar el arte en la naturaleza, mientras que a mí me gustaban las esculturas, solía ser muy bueno al moldear la arcilla, pero volviendo al tema de mi familia he de decir que la sola idea de tener un hermano menor era de mi total desagrado pero... ¿qué podía yo hacer?

 **Todavía recuerdo el día en que mi madre dio a luz.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Yo estaba sentado en una de las sillas del hospital mientras veía como mi papi daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando noticias de mi madre, yo solo podía ver las puertas del quirófano mientras rogaba porque se abrieran, cuando por fin lo hicieron el medico salió diciendo que había sido todo un éxito y que podíamos verla.**_

 _ **Papi me tomó de la mano llevándome hasta la habitación de mi madre, yo tenía mi cabeza gacha rezando porque ocurriera algo que evitara ese momento, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos junto a la cama de mi madre y ellos pregonaban lo bella que era su hija, mis ojos se aguaron y no pude reprimir los sollozos, yo no quería a esa bebé y nunca iba a quererla, de eso estaba completamente convencido.**_

 _ **Mi papi me tomó en brazos para sentarme en la cama y después poner a la bebé sobre mis piernas, no importaba lo que me dijeran me negaba a mirarla siquiera, no me importaban los ruegos de mi papi, los gritos de mi madre o los llantos de la pequeña, no quería ver a la persona que me quitaría todo lo que era mío.**_

 _ **De repente sentí un suave tirón en mi cabello, luego vino otro, y otro y otro más, sabía bien quien tiraba de mi fleco y no iba a mirarle, pero los tirones seguían y seguían, la verdad es que me tenían arto así que abrí los ojos dispuesto a hacer algo con ese pequeño engendro... cuando la vi.**_

 _ **Su carita hermosamente clara, unos lindos ojos azules y su pequeña mata de cabello rubio, era sencillamente preciosa, en ese mismo instante me enamore de ella, y pronuncié las palabras que nunca (o al menos desde que supe su existencia) pensé que diría:**_

 _ **-Aquí está tu hermano... y siempre va a cuidarte.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Ino se había robado mi corazón, me parecía una muñequita tan linda y perfecta que cualquier idea anterior que hubiera tenido sobre ella se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos, yo y mis padres la mimábamos y cuidábamos mucho, era la princesita de la casa, y la princesita de mi corazón, recuerdo que siempre que ella quería algo iba a pedírmelo a mí, sus problemas eran para mí, sus logros para mí, todo lo que conllevara estar con alguien siempre tenía que ver conmigo, desde lo más importante hasta lo más insignificante

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Dormía plácidamente sobre mi cama cuando escuché unos golpes nerviosos en la puerta de mi habitación, un poco adormilado me levanté de la cama y fui a ver quién me llamaba, cuando abrí me encontré a mi pequeña imouto de tres años con los ojitos rojos y llorosos mientras abrazaba a su conejito de peluche.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa princesa?**_

 _ **Ella dio un pequeño sollozo mientras se tallaba un ojo por las lagrimitas que salían.**_

 _ **-Tuve un sueño muy feo Deidara-onichan, ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto?**_

 _ **Yo solo asentí dándole la mano para que me siguiera, la recosté sobre mi cama y luego me acosté yo dándole un abrazo protector, Ino abrazó con más fuerza a su conejito mientras yo daba suaves caricias a su cabello y cantaba una linda canción de cuna que sabía gracias a mi papi.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches Deidara-onichan-dijo bostezando.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches princesa-y al poco rato yo también me quedé dormido.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Ino se la pasaba pregonando que quería ser como yo, siempre usaba ropa de los mismos colores que yo, se negaba a usar faldas solo porque yo usaba pantalones, trataba de moldear arcilla para hacer esculturas y hacerme sentir orgullosos... INCLUSO SE DEJO UN FLECO IGUAL AL MIO, yo siempre fui su modelo a seguir a pesar de que no hubiera hecho mucho con mi vida.

Se rio divertido contagiando a casi todos (Sai fue la excepción)

-Mi vida era color de rosa no había nada de lo que pudiera quejarme, tenía una madre muy buena, el mejor papi del mundo y una bella hermanita que me seguía todos lados, pero eso no duraría mucho...


	13. Deidara Yamanaka parte 2: Perderte duele

-Yo solía vivir en una burbuja de felicidad donde mi familia era perfecta, pero nada más lejano de la realidad.

 **Puede que en un principio mi familia si haya sido perfecta, pero su perfección se fue apagando rápida pero silenciosamente despues de que yo cumpliera 8 años, ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a ir mal.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-Papi, ¿estás bien?-preguntó mi hermanita al ver a papá con los ojos rojos.**_

 _ **-Sí, estoy bien princesa, es solo que vengo muy cansado del trabajo-sonrió- ¿y su madre donde esta?**_

 _ **-Fue a la tienda por los ingredientes para la comida y a la tintorería por mi traje de princesita-dijo ella inocentemente.**_

 _ **-Serás la princesita más hermosa de todas, ¿verdad Deidara?**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, y yo seré su fiel caballero acompañante-dije inclinándome como si estuviera frente a una verdadera princesa.**_

 _ **-Entonces papi y mami serán el rey y la reina ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Claro que si Ino, claro que si-dijo sonriendo nuevamente para nosotros.**_

 _ **Pero ni yo ni Ino sabíamos lo mucho que le costaba sonreírnos.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar con el paso de los días, primero tanto mi padre como mi madre salían más a menudo y casi nunca estaban con nosotros, pero siempre que los veíamos mi padre seguía sonriéndonos como si todo estuviera igual mientras que mi madre nos miraba con fastidio, el dejaba de sonreír cada vez que veía a mi madre, por alguna razón que nosotros desconocíamos ellos se habían distanciado.

 **Pero eso no era todo lo que pasaba, apenas Ino cumplió los 10 años mi madre comenzó a llenarle la cabeza con ideas acerca del mundo de la moda, el glamour, el modelaje, tuve que ver a mi hermanita haciendo dietas a los diez años y todo porque mi madre decía que sería una buena modelo, a papá no le gustaba eso, pero siempre que se metía mi madre decía "es mi hija" y el solo se iba sin decir nada.**

 **Poco a poco Ino se fue acostumbrando a todas esas cosas y tomó el reto de ser modelo como si fuera su sueño desde el principio, la niña que me seguía a todos lados se convirtió en una caprichosa extremadamente celosa de su privacidad que detestaba a su hermano, incluso me había dicho que dejará de usar ese apodo infantil de princesa.**

 **Y si, dolía, dolía mucho que esa pequeña hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya no más cariñosos "Deidara-onichan", ya no más "quiero ser como tú", solo un seco "Deidara" y otro "aléjate de mí", ya no más gestos amorosos de mi madre, ahora solo miradas de fastidio, ya no más sonrisas de mi papi, ahora solo miradas de tristeza y culpa.**

Todos en la habitación vieron con tristeza al rubio (excepto Sai, claro), Deidara había comenzado a llorar por haber recordado todas esas cosas, era comprensible que estuviera en ese estado, su familia se había derrumbado cuando apenas era un niño.

 **Yo pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque el desastre de mi vida solo estaba comenzando.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Recuerdo que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, mi hermanita tenía ya once años y tenía sueños de grandeza sobre el mundo del glamour, sus amigas todas unas presumidas y caprichosas, incluso había dicho que le gustaba un chico, TIENE ONCE AÑOS POR FAVOR.**_

 _ **Mis padres como ya se había vuelto costumbre estaban discutiendo por algo mientras creían que no los veíamos, entonces una persona entró por la puerta.**_

 _ **Era un varón muy similar a mi papi, pero su estatura lo sobrepasaba al menos con diez centímetros, tenía cabello rubio un poco más debajo de las orejas, un trabajado cuerpo y sus ojos poseían un agradable color miel.**_

 _ **En cuanto mi madre lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca antes y corrió para abrazarlo por el cuello, miré a mi padre sorprendiéndome porque la expresión en su rostro era la más triste que jamás le hubiera visto, solo bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro mientras decía:**_

 _ **-Ino, Deidi, les presento a Inoki... Mi hermano menor.**_

 _ **Yo solo me quedé shockeado por sus palabras, ¿hermano menor?, ¿desde cuándo tenia uno?, ¿Por qué apareció hasta ahora?**_

 _ **Y eso era solo el principio de la desgracia que se avecinaba.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Las cosas iban cada vez peor-dijo Deidara-desde la llegada de Inoki mis padres comenzaron a actuar mucho más extraño de lo que ya lo hacían, mi papi lucia cada dia más triste aunque frente a nosotros trataba de ocultarlo, mi madre en cambio estaba cada dia más feliz y siempre con Inoki, incluso yo junto con Ino pasamos a segundo plano, para ella solo era: Inoki esto, Inoki lo otro, Inoki aquello, Inoki, Inoki, Inoki, y adivinen, Inoki.

 **En cuanto a él, he de decir que nunca me trató mucho, Inoki solo tenía ojos para Ino, no me refiero a que tuviera algún interés sexual en ella o algo por el estilo, era solo que parecía adorar a su recién descubierta sobrina, en cambio a mí me despreciaba, se le notaba a simple vista el odio que sentía hacia mí, pero yo no sabía la razón, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber porque me odiaba de esa forma, iba a odiar tanto la forma de enterarme...**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Acababa de regresar de la escuela y estaba muy cansado, el Sensei se había pasado con todo el trabajo que nos puso, arrojé mi mochila sobre la primera silla que encontré y me tiré sobre el sofá, prendí el televisor buscando algo entretenido que ver cuando vi a mi papi salir con pasos suaves de su habitación tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras sollozaba, yo, curioso, me acerqué y abrí la puerta...**_

 _ **Mi madre estaba desnuda en la cama que compartía con mi papi teniendo sexo con Inoki, me cubrí la boca con las manos de la misma forma que hacia mi papi y voltee a verlo con tristeza, yo sabía cuánto él amaba a mi madre, cuando menos me lo esperé el salió corriendo fuera de casa, yo le seguí tratando de que se detuviera pues en su estado podía cometer una locura, pero ya era tarde...**_

 _ **Al tratar de cruzar una calle mi papi fue arrollado por el auto de unos chicos que escapaban de la policía, yo me arrodillé junto a mi padre quien solo trataba de sonreírme mientras su hemorragia lo hacía caer en la inconciencia.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Mi papi fue trasladado al hospital-dijo secándose las lágrimas que tenía en la cara-entró en una especie de coma que duró tres semanas, al segundo dia de la cuarta semana el doctor nos informó que había despertado, él quería hablar con nosotros, uno a uno fueron entrando, hasta que fue mi turno.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-Deidi-dijo felizmente-ya quería verte.**_

 _ **Miré con tristeza que se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello se veía seco y sus ojos carecían de vida, pero la sonrisa que en ese momento me mostraba era realmente genuina.**_

 _ **-Papi...**_

 _ **-Mira Dei, las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora-dijo con un suspiró mientras se empañaba su mascarilla de oxígeno-como ya sabes, tu madre ha comenzado una relación con mi hermano-dijo tratando de no abandonar su sonrisa, yo solo pude maldecir mentalmente tanto a Inoki como a Akane, si, Akane, la palabra madre no le quedaba ya-la familia va a cambiar, Inoki será tu nuevo padre.**_

 _ **-Yo no quiero un nuevo padre-dije con seguridad-yo te quiero a ti, Inoki podrá ser muy pareja de Akane pero mi padre eres tú.**_

 _ **El solo me miró con tristeza mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano derecha-Gomenasai mi Deidi, pero me temo que las cosas ya no serán así-se arrancó con dificultad el collar que siempre llevaba, una cadenita de plata con cuatro plumas negras cual carbón-dicen que si crías cuervos te sacaran los ojos, pero ¿sabes una cosa Deidi?, hasta los cuervos llegan a sentir piedad de aquel que los crio y se los perdonan-dijo pidiéndome con su mano que me acercara-es una lástima que dos de ellos no tuvieran piedad de mi-dijo poniendo el collar en mi cuello.**_

 _ **No sabía a qué se refería con todos eso pero preferí no preguntar, solo abracé a mi papi tratando de transmitirle mi cariño para que se sintiera mejor.**_

 _ **-Deidi, a partir de hoy vas a experimentar muchas cosas malas, te encontraras con cuervos dispuestos no solo a sacarte los ojos sino también a consumir el resto de ti, prométeme que no te quitaras ese collar hasta que te hayas enfrentado a esos cuervos y hayas encontrado a una persona que te ame por sobre todas las cosas para que te cuide y le cuides, lo que menos deseo es que termines igual que yo.**_

 _ **-Lo prometo-dije sin saber porque usaba aquellas palabras, la enfermera llegó diciendo que el tiempo se había terminado, le di un abrazo a mi papi sin saber que sería el último.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Al dia siguiente me dieron la peor noticia de mi vida, mi papi había muerto-dijo sollozando-él se había despedido de mí, se había despedido de todos, pero aunque eso solo era el comienzo de todo, su muerte fue lo que más me hizo sufrir.


	14. Deidara Yamanaka parte 3: El intruso

-Despues de la muerte de mi papi cambiaron más cosas de las que ya estaban cambiadas como el hecho de que Inoki se fuera oficialmente a vivir con nosotros, la verdad es que eso me tenía realmente furioso, Akane no tenía ni dos días de ser viuda y ya tenía nueva pareja, aunque considerando que ella e Inoki ya eran amantes desde antes de que mi papi muriera no debía sorprenderme.

 **Inoki ya estaba completamente instalado en la casa y está de más decir que eso no me gustaba para nada, pero Ino y Akane estaban completamente encantadas con él. Akane por obvias razones, estaba más que claro que tener a su amante en casa le alegraba de sobre manera, en cuanto a Ino... ella adoraba ser consentida.**

 **Inoki siempre la adoró, se la pasaba alagándola y consintiéndola en todo lo que fuera posible desde que la conoció, se la pasaba diciéndole que ella merecía todo y que siempre conseguiría lo que se propusiera... el realmente la malcriaba y a Ino le gustaba eso, mi papi nunca la consintió, si bien le daba todo el cariño que un padre le daba a su hija él era hasta cierto punto estricto y trataba de inculcarnos los mejores valores. Valores que ella había olvidado a mi parecer.**

 **Se suele decir que el ser humano se acostumbra a lo que sea con el tiempo, pero en mi caso no era así, desde el principio supe que lo odiaba y que iba a odiarlo siempre.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado tres días de la muerte de mi papi, con Inoki viviendo en mi casa la verdad es que no me sentía para nada cómodo pero yo nada podía hacer, vi a ese oji miel arrogante salir con bolsas de basura y tirarlas al jardín, yo corrí a ver lo que eran y me enfurecí mucho al darme cuenta de que eran las cosas de mi papi; su ropa, sus zapatos, las fotos donde el aparecía, todo estaba ahí, ese maldito estaba deshaciéndose de lo poco que me quedaba de él pero no iba a darle el gusto.**_

 _ **Rebusqué entre las cosas y tomé las fotos más significativas: una donde salía él solo, otra de él y yo cuando era pequeño, otra igual a esa pero más actual y finalmente una donde estábamos el, Ino y yo, a pesar de que a mi hermanita parecía no importarle que él hubiera muerto sentía que no era del todo su culpa, en cuanto a Akane, a ella la culpaba de todo.**_

 _ **Seguí buscando en esa gran bolsa y saqué un par de cosas más: su camisa favorita, el reloj de muñeca que siempre llevaba, un cofrecito de madera y la llave de este.**_

 _ **Metí todo lo posible en mis bolsillos y el resto lo llevé cargando, corrí a la parte trasera de mi casa donde había un bello jardín con flores, y ahí, oculta entre algunos arbustos, estaba una puerta trampa que levanté para despues bajar unos cuantos escalones.**_

 _ **Ahí dentro estaba todo nuestro mundo, esa habitación era el lugar secreto que mi papi y yo habíamos creado, ni Akane ni Ino sabían de él, pues aunque a ambas les gustaban las flores, ninguna era lo bastante devota a cuidar de este pequeño jardín, pero así era mejor.**_

 _ **Dejé todas las cosas ahí y me aseguré de que nadie me hubiera visto, cuidaría ese lugarcito con mi vida así fuera lo último que hiciera, ya no me quedaba nada por lo cual luchar más que por este pequeño rincón, todas mis esperanzas sobre mi hermana y Akane estaban perdidas, ahora solo tenía esos bellos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue pero ya no será.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Ese mismo dia Inoki quemó todo lo que había en la bolsa, la verdad es que eso ya me lo esperaba, como el hecho de que Ino y Akane no dijeran nada al respecto, ellos estaban dispuestos a eliminar el recuerdo de Inoichi Yamanaka de todo el mundo pero conmigo no iban a poder.

 **Con el pasar de los días ellos estaban cada vez más felices: Ino era una completa malcriada, se creía superior a todos y pensaba que la gente debía besar el suelo por el cual caminaba, Akane se la pasaba arreglándose cada vez que podía: innumerables salidas al salón de belleza, demasiado dinero desperdiciado en ropa y maquillaje, mucho tiempo perdido que al final le costó más de lo que ella pensaba.**

 **En casa ella era la que trabajaba, Ino era demasiado joven como para tener un trabajo, Inoki demasiado vago como para buscar uno, a la edad que yo tenía en aquel entonces eran contados los trabajos que podía tener, pero claro, yo le decía a Akane que no me querían contratar en ningún lado por ser un "chamaco", conociéndola como la conocía era capaz de explotarme para conseguir el dinero sin que ella moviera un dedo.**

 **Con cierta resignación y para asegurarse de que Inoki siguiera con ella comenzó a trabajar, el hecho de que Inoki no le ayudara en nada y de que ella se hubiera gastado todo el dinero que mi papi tenía guardado en un montón de cosas para verse bien hizo que trabajara más de lo que debería, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa y cuando regresaba estaba muy cansada para hacer cualquier cosa, claro, excepto para complacer a Inoki.**

 **Yo solo usaba esa casa para dormir, asearme y lavar mi ropa, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en la escuela o en trabajos de medio tiempo que obviamente Akane no sabía que tenía, rara vez estaba en casa ya que no quería ver a ninguno de esos tres traidores.**

 **Un dia me encontré demasiado cansado de mis empleos de medio tiempo que decidí pasar un rato en esa casa, me dije que no podía ser tan malo.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Entré por la ventana de mi habitación, siempre que regresaba de la escuela iba directamente a esta y despues de cerrarla con llave salía por la ventana para ir a mis varios trabajos, cuando regresaba entraba por la ventana y nadie se percataba de mis salidas, todos pensaban que me pasaba todo el dia en mi habitación cuando era todo lo contrario.**_

 _ **Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sofá y tomé el control para comenzar a buscar algo que ver en la televisión, a los pocos minutos sentí un peso del otro lado del sofá, sabiendo quien era decidí no voltear, me puse a ver uno de los programas que a mí y a mi papi siempre nos encantaron, estaba bastante entretenido hasta que mi acompañante decidió hablar.**_

 _ **-Quita esa basura-dijo con tono despectivo.**_

 _ **Yo simplemente ignoré su comentario mientras seguía viendo mi programa, el bufó por el hecho de que no le prestara la más mínima atención y me quitó el control para cambiar al canal de deportes.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hey!-reclamé por su acción mientras el solo reía.**_

 _ **-Deidara Yamanaka deja que Inoki vea lo que quiera-dijo Akane desde la cocina.**_

 _ **-Si Deidara, deja a papá en paz-dijo Ino desde su habitación.**_

 _ **Bufé molesto, más que el hecho de que lo apoyaran lo que me causaba tanto disgusto era ese afán de Ino por llamarlo "papá", Inoki era nuestro tío aunque me pesará y no lo tratara como tal, el hecho de que mi hermanita haya remplazado a nuestro magnifico padre por él era lo que me hacía tratarla como si fuera la más grande traidora, aunque si lo pensaba bien era la segunda, el primer puesto Akane se lo había ganado con creces.**_

 _ **Me levanté del sofá dispuesto a irme y cuando me giré con dirección a mi habitación sentí que Inoki me daba una nalgada, rápidamente volteé a verlo dándome cuenta de que me estaba dando una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa y divertida al mismo tiempo, la cual se ensanchó a un más cuando vio el ceño fruncido en mi rostro, murmuré un insulto y me fui de ahí.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Yo pensaba que Inoki solamente hacia eso para fastidiarme, que la nalgada había sido solamente una forma de autoridad como cuando golpeas a tu hijo por portarse mal, no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba.


	15. Especial MadaHashi parte 3: Yo si te amo

—Madara-onisama—llamó un muchacho de al menos 17 años, cabellos y ojos negros cual carbón, además de una piel pálida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Izuna?—respondió el azabache mayor.

— ¿Quién es Hashirama?—preguntó acusador el menor.

— ¿De-De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

—Tienes de contacto a un tal Hashirama—dijo mostrándole su celular.

—IZUNA—reprochó el mayor— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre revisar mis cosas?

—Que no lo haga—bufó—pero no pienso hacerte caso, tú eres mío oni-sama y nadie va a apartarte de mi lado, mucho menos ese tal Hashirama.

Izuna fue y aventó el celular de su hermano a la piscina de su casa, despues tomó una mochila y se fue satisfecho a la universidad.

Madara solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que tendría que comprarse otro celular, ese ya era el sexto del mes, si seguía así gastaría más en esos aparatos que en cualquier otra cosa existente.

El azabache ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, siempre respaldaba todos los números telefónicos de sus contactos o en su defecto los memorizaba, era tan típico que Izuna hiciera aquellas cosas que ya ni siquiera se molestaba, pero no podía culpar a su hermanito, claro que no, toda la culpa era de aquella mujer.

Cuando él tenía 17 años su madre murió, toda su familia se quedó tan devastada que la mayoría de sus hermanos se suicidó dejándole solo al pequeño Izuna. Con su padre las cosas tampoco iban bien, se había hundido en el vicio del alcohol y sus hijos lo sentían cada vez más perdido, hasta que llegó ella.

Su nombre era Kuripako, era egocéntrica, presumida, mal hablada y obviamente los detestaba, al menos cuando su padre no estaba porque cuando él se encontraba cerca ella se transformaba en una inocente angelito, Madara e Izuna suponían que su padre había visto en ella el parecido físico con su madre, porque esa mujer no tenía muchos más dotes.

Ellos decidieron dejar pasar el hecho de que la mujer los odiara porque su padre parecía estar mejor, se casaron y todo iba de maravilla... Hasta que su padre murió.

En el testamento se reveló que Tajima había dejado todo lo que poseía a sus hijos... Y eso la hizo explotar.

Gritó a los cuatro vientos que se alegraba mucho de haber provocado la muerte de Tajima, y aunque ella se encontrara pagando por la muerte del mayor de los Uchiha su revelación había dejado grandes cicatrices en el par de azabaches, sobretodo en Izuna.

Su hermano menor tenía mucho miedo de que a él le pasara lo mismo que a su padre, por eso se la pasaba espantando a toda chica, doncel o varón sospechoso que siquiera volteara a ver a su hermano.

No podía culpar a su hermanito por comportarse de esa forma.

Con los Senju

Hashirama suspiró fastidiado, se encontraba en medio de un gran salón rodeado de gente que no conocía y si lo hacía no le caían del todo bien, la decoración del lugar era hermosa aunque un poco anticuada para su gusto, el lugar y su vestimenta elegantemente eran adecuados para la ocasión... Su fiesta de compromiso.

Hashirama estaba un poco molesto, desde que su padre le había hablado de su compromiso nunca le dijo quién era su "prometido", el nombre del susodicho y porqué su padre lo había escogido habían quedado como uno de los más grandes misterios sin resolver.

Solo le había dicho que sabría de quien se trataba durante la fiesta de compromiso y también que ya le conocía.

El castaño no entendía nada, ¿Qué ya le conocía?, durante toda su vida solo había tenido contacto con dos varones, esos eran su padre y su hermano, puede que consideraran a los socios de la empresa pero era de su conocimiento que todos estaban casados.

Todas sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando se dio el anuncio de que los dos prometidos ya estaban en el salón, volteó hacia donde debía estar su supuesto "prometido" pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una cabellera roja muy conocida por él.

— ¿Que-é?

Frente a él se encontraba Mito Uzumaki, su mejor amiga y "prometida".

—Demo...

Mito se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—Te explicaré todo más tarde Hashirama.

El resto de la ceremonia Hashirama la pasó ausente, todas sus acciones eran automáticas y secas, la pelirroja estaba muy preocupada ya que nunca había visto actuar a su amigo de esa forma.

Más tarde

La ceremonia terminó finalmente y Mito buscaba a Hashirama para hablar con él, entendía que su amigo estuviera tan shockeado pues él pensaba que tenía un prometido y que de un momento otro se enterara de que es prometida no debía ser fácil.

—Hashirama—llamó cuando lo vio sentado en el jardín observando el cielo.

— ¿Por qué Mito?

— ¿Qué cosa Hashirama?

— ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras tú prometida?, no, más importante, ¿Por qué aceptaste convertirte en mi prometida?, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dije?

—Claro que no Hashirama...

Gritando—ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ACEPTASTE CUANDO TU SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE QUERÍA CASARME POR AMOR?

—Tú, tú tampoco te negaste...—dijo en un susurro.

—ES COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTO—bramó el furioso—yo no tenía opción, tenía que casarme aunque no quisiera, tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo negarme a las órdenes de mi padre.

—Yo... solo quería ayudarte Hashirama.

— ¿Ayudarme?, ¿Cómo creías que esto iba a ayudarme Mito?, voy a casarme contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio mucho, pero no te amo—Mito sintió como algo en su interior se rompía— ¿Cómo esto iba a ayudarme?

—Tu padre dijo que si yo rechazaba el compromiso te comprometería con cualquier varón de buena posición, quería que si te casabas fuera por lo menos con alguien que conocieras.

Hashirama bufó—Gracias, pero no gracias Mito, me importa poco si te conozco o no, casarme contigo es como casarme con cualquier otro varón que mi padre quiera, porque yo sé que de cualquier forma el matrimonio seria sin amor.

El castaño se fue mientras la pelirroja caía de rodillas comenzando a llorar.

—Pero yo si te amo Hashirama.


	16. Deidara Yamanaka parte 4: Chico deseado

**-Con el paso de los días Inoki se volvía cada vez más molesto.**

 **Yo continuaba con el pensamiento de que quería fastidiarme la existencia solo porque no lo alababa de la misma forma que Ino y Akane, así que lo ignoré, ignoré las nalgadas, las miradas lujuriosas, las descaradas caricias ocasionales, ignoré que lo que él hacía no era lo que un familiar haría para molestar a otro, ignoré que ese tipo de cosas losa tíos no debían hacerlas a sus sobrinos.**

 **Hasta que no pude ignorarlo más y me di cuenta de sus intenciones hacia mí.**

 **Flash back**

 **Me encontraba en la parte trasera de mi casa, con Akane haciendo las cosas como las hacia necesitaba vivir por mí mismo aunque no era problema, había aprendido hace tiempo a hacerlo, aprendí del mejor (obvio mi papi).**

 **Estaba lavando a mano (Akane había vendido la lavadora para comprarse cosméticos) en la pila cuando sentí como me tomaban de las caderas.**

 **Gruñí pues sabía perfectamente quien era.**

 **-Déjame en paz Inoki, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarte.**

 **Solo sentí como pegaba su cuerpo al mío.**

 **-Hablo en serio Inoki, suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres llevarte un buen golpe.**

 **-Vaya, eres una pequeña fierecilla-dijo burlonamente-pero no me da la gana soltarte, me gusta estar así, ¿sabes algo Deidara? Tienes un cuerpo muy apetecible.**

 **El horror me recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que lo que Inoki hacia no era del todo común entre familiares (aunque yo no lo viera como tal eso éramos) pero lo había dejado pasar pensando que lo hacía propósito para que me sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya lo estaba, solamente una manera de molestarme pero esto ya era otro limite.**

 **-Soy tu sobrino-murmuré asqueado cuando sentí sus manos pasar por mis muslos.**

 **Lanzó una carcajada- ¿Ahora eres mi sobrino? Desde que me conoces has negado que haya cualquier lazo familiar entre nosotros, para ti nunca fui el hermano de tu padre, siempre he sido un simple hombre para ti... y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso Deidi.**

 **Rápidamente me solté de su agarre y lo miré a los ojos con furia-No uses ese nombre, no vuelvas a usar ese nombre que no tienes ningún derecho, no tienes ningún derecho de usarlo así como tampoco tienes derecho sobre esta familia, todo estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste, destruiste todo los que mi papi y Akane habían construido, tu sola presencia la alejó a ella de su esposo y a mi hermana de su padre.**

 **-No, no, Deidi-sonrió burlonamente ante mi furia-mi presencia acercó a Ino a su padre, porque Ino había estado toda su vida alejada de él, y debo decir que su tío no supo tratarla como debía.**

 **-Mientes-me apresuré a decirle al comprender el significado de esas palabras-Ino es mi herma...**

 **-Media hermana, lo único que ustedes comparten es a Akane como madre, Ino es tan hija mía como tú lo eres de Inoichi, ¿Por qué crees que él no se sintió tan cómodo con Ino luego de mi llegada? Porque sabía que su verdadero padre estaba aquí.**

 **Puso mis brazos a cada lado de mi cara mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.**

 **-Inoichi siempre fue un idiota, un idiota terriblemente enamorado, él y Akane se hicieron novios cuando terminaron la escuela, no tienes idea de cómo el la idolatraba mientras ella se la pasaba coqueteándome, desde siempre lo había odiado y fue por eso en que no dude ni un segundo al momento de acostarme con Akane.**

 **A cada palabra que decía yo estaba cada vez más furioso, apretaba los puños de la ira que me embargaba.**

 **-Él siempre lo supo, siempre supo que yo me acostaba con su novia, pero como el idiota enamorado que era lo dejó pasar, muchas veces me acosté con ella aunque Inoichi también lo había hecho y un dia finalmente quedó embarazada, ella te esperaba a ti, se hizo las pruebas pero no eras hijo mío, eras de Inoichi.**

 **Resopló con odio.**

 **-Debo admitir que en su momento eso no me gustó para nada, nuestros padres los obligaron a casarse y mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones yo fui enviado a un reformatorio para jóvenes rebeldes.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dije con ironía.**

 **-Sin embargo, que resultaras hijo de Inoichi me resulta bastante beneficioso, ya no me remorderá la conciencia por acostarme con mi hijo.**

 **Ante sus palabras le di un buen golpe en la entrepierna completamente alarmado y salí corriendo mientras él me maldecía, me encerré en mi habitación respirando profundamente, poco le importaba ser mi tío, estaba dispuesto a poseerme.**

 **Fin del flash back**

-Me la pasaba todo el tiempo evitándolo, siempre que me lo cruzaba buscaba el mas mínimo pretexto para alejarme de él, llegué a un punto en el que se volvió completamente insoportable y exploté delante de Akane, le grité en su cara lo que Inoki estaba haciendo, es obvio que no me creyó para nada.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HABLAR ASÍ DE INOKI? SEGURAMENTE ERES TU EL QUE ANDA DE ZORRA.**_

 _ **Lo peor de todo era que Ino la apoyaba.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué mientes Deidara?-me dijo entre dientes-Es obvio que mi papá nunca haría algo así, ¿estas molesto porque ya no eres el principito de la casa?, ¿te molesta que te quitara tu lugar?**_

 _ **Ninguna de las dos escatimaba en insultos hacia mí y alabanzas hacia Inoki, yo también me puse a gritarles que decía la verdad hasta que casi me quedó afónico, Akane sin dejar de estar furiosa me tomó del codo fuertemente y me arrastró hasta la puerta, la abrió de par en par y me empujó fuera de la casa.**_

 _ **-LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS, ESTA YA NO ES TU CASA ¡ZORRA!**_

 _ **Fin Del flash back**_

-Está claro que entré por la ventana pero de nada sirvió, lo poco que tenía ahí Akane lo había quemado, sabía que no podría volver a esa casa, tampoco es que quisiera, aun así debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

 **Me la pase vagando y los primeros días me alimentaba de la lastima de las personas y dormía en los parques, entonces conocí a un hombre llamado Kakuzu, el avaro más grande del mundo que tenía una especie de negocio parecido a la trata de blancas, pero ninguno de los donceles o chicas que trabajaban para el estaban disgustados, se veían muy a gusto con su trabajo así que como ya se imaginaran entre en su negocio.**

 **Fui una gran novedad pues era el primer virgen en mucho tiempo así que el precio por mis servicios fue muy alto, la verdad es que lo disfrutaba, esos hombres ricos que me llevaban a fabulosas fiestas y me compraban todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera complaciente en la cama, no me molestaba para nada, pero desgraciadamente hice lo único que estaba prohibido en el negocio.**

Apunto a su abultado vientre.

-Olvidé usar los métodos anticonceptivos y quedé embarazado, al principio traté de abortarlo pero por más métodos que usara no lo conseguía, hierbas, pastillas, mover cosas pesadas, uno de mis compañeros incluso me aventó por las escaleras para ver si lo perdía (aunque eso fue idea suya, yo no lo hubiera intentado voluntariamente), pero nada funcionó.

 **El resto de la historia es relativamente corta; Kakuzu se enteró, me despidió, terminé en la calle otra vez pidiendo limosnas y no dejaba de comerme la cabeza tratando de averiguar quién sería el padre de mi bebé considerando mi tiempo de gestación, tal vez podría hacer que se hiciera cargo del niño, pero era completamente inútil, me había acostad con demasiados hombres como para saber cuál sería, y aun si lo supiera, ninguno se querría hacer cargo alegando que el bebé no era suyo, despues de todo, yo era un prostituto.**

 **Después encontré este centro comunitario mientras vagaba por allí, entré por si alguien se apiadaba de mí y me brindaba algo de alimento, entonces Konan-san me habló de lo que hacían aquí y me dijo que si no podía cuidar del bebé podía darlo en adopción una vez naciera, mientras tanto ellos me ayudarían para que no pasara nada grave al crio o a mí, como resultado aquí me tienen.**

Todos (excepto Sai y otra personita más) miraban a Deidara con una mezcla de comprensión y un poco de molestia, entendían a lo que se refería con lo dicho anteriormente sobre no saber quién era el padre de su hijo, pero lo que había hecho había sido completamente irresponsable de su parte, podría ser poco más que mayor de edad (en México la mayoría de edad son 18 años, en mi fic Deidara tiene 19) pero eso no quitaba que fuera un crio aun.

-Pero...-se escuchó a una persona hablar con furia contenida- **¿QUÉ TODOS USTEDES SON IDIOTAS O QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA?** -gritó exaltando a todos en la habitación.

El que había gritado era un chico de piel acanelada, una corta y alborotada cabellera rubia, un par de ojos azules como el cielo y tres marquitas a cada lado de la mejilla que parecían bigotes, no aparentaba tener más de 17 años y al igual que los anteriores tenia una notable pancita de embarazo.

- **USTEDES TRES SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS INSENSIBLES, HABLAN DE SUS HIJOS COMO SI NO FUERAN NADA, ¿CÓMO PUEDEN CULPAR A ESOS INOCENTES DE TODOS SUS MALES?**

El rubio se había mantenido en silencio durante todos los relatos, desde el momento en que sus compañeros habían dicho que odiaban a sus bebes, así que esperó y los escuchó con paciencia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por analizar todo lo que ellos contaban para encontrar la razón por la que odiaban tanto a sus bebés, pero a medida que más escuchaba más furioso se ponía.

¡Todo lo que contaban eran completas tonterías!

Ciertamente le parecía muy injusto como había tratado la vida a esos chicos, Neji había sido echado de su casa como si no fuera nada y había perdido a la persona que amaba, Sai había sido engañado por el que creía el amor de su vida y despreciado por sus hermanos, y Deidara había perdido a su padre para luego terminar con un asco de familia que al final lo desecharía.

La vida no se lo había dejado precisamente fácil a ninguno.

¡PERO SUS BEBÉS NO TENÍAN LA CULPA DE NADA!

Aceptaba que si no puedes cuidar de un bebé o no lo quieres (como era el caso actual) era mejor idea darlo en adopción, pero es que las razones de estos chicos para despreciar a sus bebés le sacaban de quicio.

¡El bebé no le dijo al tío de Neji que lo echara de casa ni a Shikamaru que se enojara con el!

¡El bebé no le dijo a Shin que abandonara a Sai ni a su hermano Sasuke que le dijera todas esas cosas!

¡El bebé no hizo que el padre de Deidara muriera, que su tío quisiera violarlo ni que su mamá y su hermana le dieran la espalda de ese modo, tampoco hizo que se fuera de prostituto!

Definitivo, esos chicos eran idiotas.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para llamarnos así?-preguntó un enojado Neji.

-Me creo Naruto Namikaze-habló de la forma más pacifica que pudo, aunque su tono destilaba furia-y solamente digo lo que es verdad, son ustedes unos estúpidos egoístas.

-Si estás aquí no eres muy diferente a nosotros-dijo muy confiado Deidara- ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿escapaste de casa como Sai? ¿O te echaron a patadas como a mí y a Neji?, ¿Por qué estás aquí solo viviendo tu embarazo?, ¿Por qué el padre no quiso hacerse cargo? ¿O tal vez no sabes tú tampoco quien es el padre?, ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?, ¿apareció el desprecio cuando supieron tu embarazo? ¿O cuando lo supiste ya estabas muy lejos como para que se enteraran?

-Si respondo en orden a todas tus preguntas pues... Hui de casa, no se quién es el padre y despreciaron completamente el hecho de que estuviera embarazado-vio las caras burlonas del castaño y el rubio-pero yo estuve en situaciones muy distintas a la suya, no soy como ustedes, principalmente porque yo si voy a cuidar a mi bebé.

\- ¿Eres diferente a nosotros?-preguntó Sai aun con su rostro neutro-No hiciste algo muy distinto a lo que nosotros hicimos, quitando el hecho de que quieres a tu bebé ¿Qué te hace distinto?

-Pues si me escuchan como yo los he escuchado no tardaran en enterarse.

Los donceles asintieron esperando a que empezara, aunque estaban seguros de que ese chico era justo como ellos.


	17. Naruto Namikaze parte 1: Conozcanme

\- Nuevamente les repito mi nombre, soy Naruto Namikaze, bueno, solía serlo.

Ahora que todos habían superado el shock sobre la actitud del impulsivo muchacho pusieron especial atención en su nombre, no había ser humano que no conociera el apellido Namikaze, después de todo esta era una de las familias más ricas de Japón, siendo superados solamente por los Uchiha y los Senju, compitiendo a la par de los Uzumaki, además de eso, estaba el líder de esa familia, Minato Namikaze, ese hombre era adorado por muchos debido a su gran carisma e incapacidad de quedarse con los brazos cruzados frente a las injusticias.

\- ¿Eres algo de Minato Namikaze? - Preguntó Sai.

\- Oh, claro que si - dijo con ironía. - Minato es mi 'querido' padre.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así de él?

\- Porque nunca voy a olvidar lo que hizo.

Todos se quedaron muy confundidos, pero prefirieron no preguntar nada.

\- ¿Dónde iba? Ah, ya me acordé.

 **Tengo 16 años, soy el hijo menor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki (ahora Namikaze), los benefactores de gran cantidad de centros comunitarios y fundaciones que promueven la igualdad y la defensa de nuestros derechos humanos, así como asociaciones para cuidar del resto de los seres vivos, tengo un hermano llamado Kurama, seis años mayor que yo, varón, y el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, aunque tienda a asustar a las personas por su carácter.**

 **Mis padres no tenían muchos familiares, Minato tenía un tío segundo y Kushina un primo 10 años mayor que ella, como se podrán imaginar, ellos estaban siempre muy ocupados, a pesar de ello guardaban tiempo para mí, la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando mis padres no estaban y mi hermano no debía asistir a todas esas clases se quedaba a jugar conmigo, a Kurama le encantaba consentirme y de niño yo era muy caprichudo, siempre que quería algo y mis padres no me lo daban era Kurama quien lo traía de contrabando para mí, me llevaba a donde yo quisiera y se culpaba de las travesuras que yo hacía.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Me encontraba dentro del armario de la habitación de mi hermano, observaba a través de la pequeña abertura como Minato y Kushina regañaban a mi hermano.**_

 _ **Tenía cuatro años, había estado corriendo por toda la casa cuando entré a la oficina de papá, estaba buscando algo para jugar cuando jalé con fuerza una de las mangas del saco sobre el escritorio, este tirón había hecho que el café se derramara por todo el mueble, y por los papeles que había allí.**_

 _ **Estaba asustado pues sabia lo mucho que mi papá había trabajado en esos papeles, nunca lo había visto enojado conmigo pero había visto como regañó a Kurama una vez por llenar de tinta sus cosas de la oficina, no quería que él se enojara conmigo.**_

 _ **Corrí a la habitación de mi hermano y me encerré en su armario, junté mis piernas a mis brazos y comencé a llorar, no quería ver un gesto decepcionado o enfadado en el rostro de mi padre, fue entonces cuando la puerta del armario se abrió.**_

 _ **Kurama había sido el que abriera la puerta, estaba en cuclillas, su larga cabellera roja, suelta, le llegaba a la cadera, pero en esos momentos la sujetaba en una coleta alta con el flequillo y otros tantos mechones rebeldes cayendo hacia todos lados, desde que podía recordar lo había visto cuidarse con mucho esmero el cabello, después de todo, era una de las cualidades más resaltables de los Uzumaki, y mi hermano era el heredero de ellos.**_

 _ **Yo, muy a diferencia de él tenía el cabello corto y rubio, justo como papá, todos me decían que era un calco de él, las características específicas para el heredero Namikaze, todo lo contrario a Kurama, él no se parecía en nada a papá, ni siquiera era parecido a mamá, salvo en el cabello rojo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa cachorro?**_

 _ **Le sonreí en medio de mis sollozos, Kurama solía decir que él era "El Gran Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas", y que yo era su cachorro de zorro, por las marcas en mis mejillas, miró a mis ojos azules con los suyos tan rojos como rubíes, como si quisiera adentrarse en mi alma para saber lo que tanto daño me hacía.**_

 _ **\- Sabes que puedes contármelo, Naruto.**_

 _ **Yo asentí a sus palabras, claro que lo sabía, así que le conté lo que me había pasado, el solo me abrazó y me dijo que me quedara en el armario, que él lo resolvería todo.**_

 _ **Y era por eso que se encontraba siendo regañado, mi pelirrojo hermano se había echado la culpa, Minato y Kushina lo reprendían por algo que no había hecho, especialmente Minato, sus gritos eran muchos tonos más altos que los de Kushina, y eso era decir mucho, después de todo, las mujeres y los donceles Uzumaki tenían unos poderosos pulmones, pero Minato era un Namikaze, así que para que eso pasara debía estar muy, pero muy enojado.**_

 _ **Quería que Minato dejara de gritarle incluso cosas que nada tenían que ver, quería salir y decirles a mis padres que yo lo había hecho, pero Kurama miró disimuladamente hacia donde yo estaba y puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándome que no hiciera nada.**_

 _ **Esa fue la primera, pero no la última vez, que lo vi culparse para que yo estuviera bien.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

\- Les digo que mi hermano es genial - habló el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿No dijiste que a tu familia no le gustaba el hecho de que estuvieras embarazado? - preguntó un confundido Deidara.

\- Lo que pasa es que cuando lo conté solo estaban ahí Minato y Kushina, mi hermano Kurama se fue a estudiar a otro país cuando yo tenía catorce años, a Kurama se lo intenté decir un día después de venir aquí.

\- ¿Intentaste? - preguntó esta vez un confundido Neji.

\- Intenté. Porque cuando me contestó la llamada solo pude pronunciar "necesito tu ayuda" antes de que escuchara como el celular caía al piso, me contestó una chica llamada Mattatabi, dijo que Kurama había corrido a hacer sus maletas, estaba dispuesto a tomar el primer vuelo con rumbo a Nueva York.

Naruto se empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su sobreprotector y consentidor hermano.

\- Recuerdo que Kurama volvió a llamarme muy furioso porque al parecer los directivos no le permitieron irse, pero dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto terminara los exámenes, más o menos para pasado mañana estará aquí, intenté decirle lo que pasó pero no me dio tiempo, estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo a los directivos de su colegio y jurándome que vendría a verme en cuanto terminara el, en sus palabras, "ultimo estúpido examen que lo separaba de su amado hermanito".

Entonces un celular sonó, todos buscaron el origen de aquel sonido hasta que vieron como el Namikaze sacaba un celular de su bolsillo, presionó un botón y lo pegó a su oreja, pronunció rápidamente un "hola" antes de alejarlo bastante de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estas?! ¡Llegué hoy a la casa y no estabas!

\- Quita el altavoz - dijo Sai.

\- Lo haría - dijo Naruto comenzando a sonreír divertido -. Si estuviera en altavoz.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud explosiva y sobreprotectora del chico al otro lado de la línea, Sai hizo una mueca parecida a la tristeza, se había acordado del sobreprotector Sasuke y el efusivo Itachi.

\- ¡Naruto!

\- Tranquilo Kurama-ni, sigo aquí, voy a mandarte un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde estoy, deja de gritar que alteras a los otros.

El rubio procedió a mandarle un mensaje a su exagerado hermano, cuando terminó volvió a mirar al resto y les sonrió radiantemente antes de continuar con su relato.

\- Como les decía, mi vida siempre ha sido prácticamente perfecta, es decir, Minato era un gran padre y Kushina la mejor madre del mundo, Kurama completaba el cuadro de la familia perfecta, aunque solo para mí, porque Kurama nunca ha entrado en el prototipo de familia perfecta que querían mis padres.

 **Nunca he entendido el porqué, pero mis padres siempre se aislaban de Kurama, cuando era un niño pequeño no le tomaba importancia, es decir, en una edad muy temprana los niños no solemos ver cuanta atención recibimos de los demás, pero lo cierto es que del poco tiempo que nuestros padres tenían para nosotros, casi la totalidad era para mí.**

 **Cuando se trataba de mi hermano ellos no parecían tener bastante tiempo, Kushina pasaba un poco más de tiempo con él, pero aun así era insuficiente, Minato era un caso completamente aparte, el hacía de todo con tal de evitar a Kurama y se desvivía por demostrar cuanto me quería, en especial en frente de Kurama, como si quisiera restregárselo en la cara.**

 **Una vez le pregunté a Kurama si el sabia porque nuestros padres parecían evitarlo.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Acababa de terminar de abrir los regalos que Minato me había traído de su viaje, siempre que salía del país para hacer negocios regresaba cargado de regalos para mí, nunca traía nada para Kurama y eso comenzaba a no gustarme.**_

 _ **Yo tenía ya seis años de edad, la actitud evasiva de mis padres hacia Kurama comenzaba a parecerme muy extraña, él era un hermano genial y no merecía que lo trataran así, después de todo, también era un hijo ejemplar.**_

 _ **Caminé hacia la habitación de mi hermano, por alguna razón que aún no logró comprender siempre nuestras habitaciones han estado de lados contrarios y alejados de la casa, un intento desesperado de Minato porque no conviviéramos, el creía que tenía éxito, pues Kurama hacía de todo para que no se diera cuenta de que éramos hermanos unidos, siempre pensó que Minato nos alejaría, y valla que tenía razón.**_

 _ **Entré a la habitación de mi hermano mayor, Kurama tenía ya 12 años, estaba sentado en una cómoda silla y recostado sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente, dormía profundamente con una parte de su cabello tapándole los ojos, por un segundo pensé que no debería despertarlo, llevaba toda la noche trabajando en sus tareas, cosas del clan y algo más que no quería decirme, se merecía descansar, consideré dejarlo dormir hasta que el quisiera, hasta que recordé que Minato solía pasar a su habitación solo para criticarlo, no sería bueno que lo criticara por quedarse dormido.**_

 _ **\- Kurama-ni, Kurama-ni - lo moví hasta que despertó.**_

 _ **\- Mmm - pronunció adormilado, se talló los ojos antes de voltearse a mirarme. - ¿Qué pasa Naruto?**_

 _ **\- Te quedaste dormido Kurama-ni, papá no tarda en venir y te regañaría si te encuentra así.**_

 _ **Me sonrió - Arigato, Naruto. - Comenzó a acariciar mis rubios cabellos.**_

 _ **Yo permanecí por unos momentos así, al menos hasta que recordé las dudas que tenía, mi curiosidad era grande y puede que talvez demasiado, yo nunca había sido capaz de quedarme con una duda y eso era culpa del propio Kurama, hacía de todo por responderme la más mínima duda como si fuera el misterio más grande del universo, único e indispensable para la vida. Kurama me mimaba demasiado y debía atenerse a las consecuencias.**_

 _ **\- Kurama-ni - me miró indicando que continuara -, ¿por qué mamá y papá te evitan tanto? A veces pienso que no te quieren.**_

 _ **Vi como Kurama se espantaba al escuchar la pregunta, podía notar que estaba alarmado, y mucho, empezó a balbucear un montón de incoherencias, trataba de cambiar el tema. Pero yo no era un niño caprichoso por nada, cuando quería algo lo conseguía y esas respuestas no iban a ser la excepción.**_

 _ **\- Kurama-ni, ¿tú sabes porque ellos te tratan así? - el asintió - ¿me lo quieres decir? - esta vez negó con la cabeza y muy rápido, alarmado, desesperado porque yo dejara de preguntarle - ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **\- Oh, cachorro. - Hizo una breve pausa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas -. Eso es algo muy difícil de explicar, tú eres muy pequeño y no entenderías la magnitud de lo que ocurre, son cosas de adultos y adolescentes, tu aun eres un niño pequeño y estas cosas no son algo que a ti se te deban decir, cuando yo me enteré me sentí muy mal, aún hay algo en ese asunto que me hace sentir muy triste, no es algo que pueda decirse tan a la ligera.**_

 _ **La verdad es que yo no entendía mucho de lo que trataba de explicarme, lo único que entendía era lo primero que me había dicho: "Eso es algo muy difícil", existían muy pocas cosas que Kurama considerara difíciles, si mi hermano no quería decírmelo debía ser muy grave así que dejé de preguntarle por ello, pero le expresé otra de mis preocupaciones.**_

 _ **\- ¿No te hace sentir mal? Ellos no te prestan atención.**_

 _ **Kurama solo me sonrió, ahora calmado.**_

 _ **\- En su momento fue lo peor. Era horrible saber que ellos no podían o no querían pasar tiempo cerca de mí, era terrible. Pero todos tenemos una vela para la noche más oscura Naruto, aprendí a no sentirme mal con la situación la mayor parte del tiempo, hoy día no me importa que ellos se desvivan por ti y me dejen de lado, eres el doncelito consentido de la familia y a mí no me molesta consentirte también.**_

 _ **Y la única razón por la que dejé de rebatir y preguntar, fue que lo vi en su mirada, a Kurama realmente no le importaba ser un cero a la izquierda mientras yo fuera uno a la derecha, creí en sus palabras porque ahí supe que realmente no le importaba lo que Minato y Kushina hicieran, porque vi que solo quería mi atención, él quería ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, yo solo esperaba que no se esforzara de más.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

\- A partir de entonces comenzamos a vivir el uno para el otro, la gente que nos veía decía que éramos el mejor ejemplo de hermandad que hubieran visto alguna vez, a Minato eso no le gustaba mucho, él lo que hacía era intentar alejarme de Kurama por todos los medios posibles, lástima que ninguno tuviera éxito, bueno, al menos hasta que decidió mandarlo a estudiar lejos de mí.


	18. Naruto Namikaze parte 2: Kurama y Gaara

— Recuerdo perfectamente el día que Minato decidió decírnoslo, era el cumpleaños 18 de Kurama, según Minato: Kurama ya era lo bastante mayor como para volverse independiente, así que lo mandó a Francia pagándole solamente el primer curso en el colegio y su boleto de avión, le dijo que debía poder graduarse gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

 **Recuerdo que Kushina no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión e intentó persuadir a Minato para que lo dejara quedarse, incluso yo le rogué que no lo mandara lejos pero fue inflexible, era como si nuestras peticiones solo reafirmaran más su decisión.**

 _ **Flash back**_

— _**¡No quiero que te vayas Kurama-ni!**_

 _ **Después de que Minato nos dijera que Kurama debía irse yo no solté a mi pelirrojo hermano, me aferré a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación, como si solo por hacerlo ya no tuviera que irse, Kurama me abrazaba con la misma fuerza, pero considerando que no se había levantado en contra de Minato significaba que estaba dispuesto a irse. Dispuesto a dejarme.**_

— _**¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso quieres irte?**_

— _**No cachorro, no quiero irme, pero no puedo ir en contra de los deseos de Minato, nos guste o no soy su hijo, y como tal le debo obedecer.**_

 _ **Para mí no pasó desapercibido ese "nos" que mencionó, pero lo ignoré mientras intentaba convencer a Kurama de que no se fuera, todo intento fue inútil pues él tenía razón: Minato no descansaría hasta tenerlo lejos.**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

— A mí me dolió mucho que Kurama se fuera, mi hermano era mi mundo y sin él no sabía que sería de mí, el solucionaba todos mis problemas, me daba consejos y concedía todos mis caprichos, la primera noche sin mi hermano la pasé en su habitación y nunca volví a entrar ahí ni dejé que nadie lo hiciera, pese a los muchos intentos de Minato la habitación para Kurama se quedó intacta, yo me encargaría de que la presencia de mi hermano permaneciera en casa.

 **Después de que Kurama se fuera estuve muy deprimido, Minato y Kushina no sabían que hacer para animarme, fue entonces que Kushina tuvo una de las mejores ideas que se le pudieron haber ocurrido: cambiarme de colegio.**

 **Puede que parezca un poco absurdo que hayan decidido eso tomando en cuenta a lo que mi depresión se debía, pero para ellos era perfecto: si estaba ocupado adaptándome a un nuevo colegio no tendría tiempo para pensar en Kurama.**

 **Fue así como acabé siendo transferido a un nuevo colegio, quedaba el doble de lejos que mi colegio anterior y la cuota era más alta, pero el plan de estudios prometía mucho.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que llegué, la limusina me dejó frente a las puertas del colegio, eran pocos los estudiantes que aun entraban, pero esos pocos me miraban con curiosidad, reconociéndome como el chico nuevo, tratando de averiguar qué tipo de estudiante era.**_

 _ **Sabía perfectamente porque me evaluaban, Kakashi me lo había dicho.**_

 _ **Kakashi era un varón de la familia Hatake, peli plata, ojos negros, media cara tapada y siempre llegando tarde a todos lados, asistente de Minato en la empresa y muy excéntrico (por no decir extraño), investigó todo sobre mi nuevo colegio y me trajo el informe.**_

 _ **Al parecer, el colegio "Suna" se manejaba de una manera especial...**_

 _ **Si eras becado, debías tener calificaciones perfectas, solo eso te mantendría como un "estudiante normal", no importaba si eras un ratón de biblioteca o alguien con demasiada buena memoria, los becados no tienen permitido ser menos que excelentes, un paso en falso y ¡adiós beca!**_

 _ **Si eras de los que pagaban la cuota, podías permitirte ser solamente poco más que suficiente, si tienes dinero tienes poder, pero eso sí, nunca ese poder te conseguirá la excelencia académica, a esa solo llegas con trabajo duro.**_

 _ **Hay una regla muy importante en Suna: la excelencia se mantiene, se puede mejorar, pero nunca arruinar. En Suna lo más seguro es mantener un promedio, a los becados no les queda de otra, deben tener la máxima calificación si o si, pero los estudiantes que pagan la cuota no deben solo preocuparse por bajar la calificación, también deben preocuparse por no subir.**_

 _ **Si subes, ya no puedes bajar, para los becados, el bajar de calificación significa expulsión, pero para el resto, bajar de calificación significa servicio. Cualquier estudiante no becado que baje de promedio, deberá servir durante 3 meses a uno de los estudiantes con mayor de promedio de la escuela, en su mayoría becados.**_

 _ **¿A qué se refiere con servir? A llevarle la comida, cargar sus libros, conseguirle cosas que necesite (como libros de la biblioteca o algún justificante) e incluso excusarle con los maestros, para cualquiera de los estudiantes regulares resulta humillante servir a otro, peor aún si ese otro es un becado. Por razones como esa Suna es reconocida como la escuela con los mejores promedios estudiantiles, pero también con la mayor cantidad de transferencias y expulsiones, Suna era una escuela de temer.**_

 _ **Cuando entré muchas más miradas me siguieron, me sentía demasiado incomodo con ello, entonces noté a un chico que no me estaba prestando atención.**_

 _ **Su cabello pelirrojo era como un letrero de neón para mí, era alto y pálido, en su frente había un tatuaje familiar, no sabía lo que era, o al menos no lo recordaba.**_

 _ **Me acerqué a él y esperé a que me notará, me devolvieron la mirada un par de ojos aguamarina, resaltados por una línea negra en todo su alrededor, su mirada era fría, prácticamente glacial, y si te detenías a ver un momento podías notar locura en sus ojos.**_

— _**Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-ttebayo. ¿Puedes decirme donde está la oficina del director?**_

 _ **Él no me respondió, solo se levantó y me hizo una seña indicándome que le siguiera, me guio a través de los pasillos sin decir una palabra y me señaló una puerta de roble que decía: Oficina del Directo.**_

 _ **Golpeé la puerta y la abrí cuando me indicaron, ahí dentro estaba un hombre pelirrojo muy parecido al chico que me había guiado, observó detrás de mí y habló:**_

— _**Quédate.**_

 _ **El chico le dio una mirada de muerte y se sentó en una silla cercana, entregué mis papeles y esperé a que terminara de explicarme todo lo que ya sabía gracias a Kakashi, me informó que mi nuevo salón sería el 18-A y que estaba excusado de labores escolares por el resto del día con el fin de conocer mi nueva escuela, pues a partir de mañana no se me permitiría ningún retraso.**_

— _**Por cierto, él va a guiarte.**_

 _ **Observé como mi guía le daba una mirada del odio más puro y absoluto antes de que me arrastrara fuera de la dirección y diera un portazo. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, ignorándome, pero puesto que era mi guía lo seguí hasta que decidió prestarme atención.**_

 _ **Suspiró frustrado y me miró como si fuera insignificante, preguntó con voz monótona:**_

— _**¿A dónde quieres ir primero?**_

— _**Primero quiero saber tu nombre.**_

 _ **Me vio sorprendido pero resignado antes de responder —. Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara.**_

 _ **Me miró fijamente, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte, ¿qué reacción?, solo lo miré confundido y decidí hablar:**_

— _**¿Podemos ver los clubes primero? No estoy seguro de a cual unirme.**_

 _ **Esta vez su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero yo seguía sin entender porque, asintió pero no dejó de observarme mientras me mostraba la escuela, era un poco incómodo pero lo ignoré, prefiriendo concentrarme en la escuela, la verdad sea dicha no estaba nada mal, al final del día miré al pelirrojo: había sido arisco todo el rato, no contestó la mitad de mis preguntas y actuaba evasivamente... pero me agradaba, me recordaba a Kurama.**_

— _**Gaara-kun ¿podemos ser amigos?**_

 _ **Otra vez sorprendido, pero esa vez pude ver algo de comprensión en su rostro: — ¿Alguna vez escuchaste mi nombre? ¿Alguna vez antes de que yo te lo dijera?**_

 _ **Fruncí el ceño confundido. — No, no lo había hecho, ¿porque?**_

— _**Búscalo en internet o pregúntale a quien quieras, una vez que te lo cuenten ya no querrás ser mi amigo.**_

 _ **Volví a fruncir el ceño mientras lo veía alejarse, no comprendía a que se refería, encogiéndome de hombros salí del colegio y subí a la limusina que ya me esperaba.**_

 _ **Pobre e ingenuo Gaara, no sabía que de Naruto Namikaze no iba a escaparse.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

— Entonces tú eres el amigo tonto del que tanto hablaba.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz tranquila a espaldas de Naruto, ninguno se había percatado de la llegada de Sasori y por eso fue una sorpresa verlo sosteniendo los medicamentos para los donceles, Sasori los miró divertido antes de entregarle a Naruto una pastilla y servirle un vaso con agua.

— ¿De qué conoces a Gaara?

Sasori elevó una ceja ante la pregunta de Naruto. — Soy su hermano, el mayor de todos ellos.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido mientras se tomaba la pastilla—. Pero Gaara me dijo que Tema y Kuro eran sus únicos hermanos.

El pelirrojo suspiró. — Supongo que todavía me odia por abandonarlo.

— ¿Por abandonarlo?

Sasori soltó una risa. — Ni siquiera has terminado de contar tu historia ¿y ya quieres oír otra? Tómatelo con calma Naruto, estarás aquí el suficiente tiempo como para que te cuente, por lo pronto ¿qué te parece si continuas?

— Está bien-ttebayo.


	19. Naruto Namikaze parte 3: Meollo del asun

Cuando me dijo que lo que buscaba en Internet no sabía qué iba a encontrar, pero definitivamente no me gustaría saber que tenía antecedentes criminales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que mi hermanito tiene antecedentes criminales? - Sasori se considera en protesta, muy alterado. - Gaara siempre fue un niño muy dulce y amable, cargó su osito de peluche a todos lados y le asustó cualquier indicio de violencia.

\- Tal vez el Gaara que tu conociste lo era Sasori, pero el Gaara que te conozco frío o indiferente con la mayor parte del mundo, malicioso y deseos homicidas contra su propio padre y un tiempo contra Temari y Kankuro, si ha cambiado Tanto desde que Te quiero decir, pasar por algo muy duro - Sasori apretó los puños furiosos, se imaginó porque su hermanito había cambiado tanto.

\- ¿Dijiste Kankuro? - Preguntó Neji para sorpresa de todos - ¿Acaso tiene la costumbre de dibujar líneas moradas por toda la cara?

\- Si, ¿lo conoces?

Neji chasqueó la lengua -. Algo así, es el novio de mi mejor amigo, Lee y pasa las horas hablando como si fuera la maravilla más maravillosa del universo.

\- Valla que el mundo es pequeño, demo ...

Una alarma sonó interrumpiendo a Naruto, las personas se exaltaron y se preocuparon por los cuidados, los pasos fuertes y los apresurados se escucharon en los pasillos, gritos y maldiciones por parte de las guardias, entonces la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y dio paso Un grupo de jóvenes liderados por un pelirrojo y perseguidos por las guardias.

\- ¿Kurama-ni?

\- ¡Cachorro!

La pelicula corrió sin importar en el camino hasta que llegó con Naruto y lo abrazó como si hubiera visto en los años, y en el futuro. en la sala, que se encuentra en la sala de estar en el estómago de su hermano.

\- ¿Naruto? - Preguntó Kurama con voz tensa, mientras que se alejó de Naruto para apreciarlo mejor, rogando que no fuera lo que creía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kurama-ni? - Claro que Naruto no se da cuenta de nada.

\- ¿Estas gordo? - Pregunté con un camino de esperanza en su voz, sus amigos, prediciendo el desastre que se avecinaba, retrocedió y jalaron a lo que ya estaba demasiado cerca del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Mo! ¡Que malo eres Kurama-ni! No estoy gordo, solo estoy embarazada.

Los amigos del pelirrojo murmuraban: 3 ... 2 ... 1

\- ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE?! ¡¿DONDÉ ESTÁ ESE MALNACIDO DE MIERDA?! ¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE VOY A ENSEÑARLE QUE CON MI OTOTO NO SE JUEGA!

Porque la mente de Kurama trabajaba demasiado rápido cuando se habla de su hermano, si Naruto estaba embarazado debió haber estado enamorado de algún estado (Kurama supuso que su hermanito era un romántico, no se entregaría su cuerpo ni se enamoró), si Naruto estaba en un centro comunitario, significó que el niño (Minuto y Kushina) (El niño y el niño se arrepentió, pero Naruto era su sol, su niño mimado, no lo dejarían solo en algo como esto).

\- Cálmate Kurama-ni, estoy bien, y sobre lo otro ... yo, yo no sé ... - Los ojos de Naruto han sido llenados de lágrimas —... el papá de mi bebé no ...

Aunque no hay una frase, ni una palabra, ni una palabra, ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una forma ni una. pequeño rubio (porque sí, para Kurama Naruto siempre sería pequeño) con más fuerza que antes y le dio un beso en el frente, para después escribir sus palabras cariñosas al oído.

Todos en la sala se derritieron al ver esa escena.

Una vez que Naruto se calmó y que las guardias regresaron a sus puestos (entendiendo que el alboroto no tenía más que la historia de un pelirrojo sobreprotector), Kurama se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

\- Cachorro, te presento a mis mejores amigos, los varones: Son Goku (1), Suragu Saiken (2) y Gyuki (3), las chicas: Hineko Mattatabi (4) y Uma Kokuo (4), y los donceles: Kani Isobu (4), Konchu Chomei (7) y Akasuna no Shukaku (8).

La información más reciente, incluyendo la suya propia.

\- ¿Que tienes un amigo con antecedentes criminales? - Preguntó un alterado kurama.

\- Tranquilo Kurama-ni, realmente no te preocupes por eso, no existe una forma en que Gaara tenga en cuenta "las andadas", está definitivamente fuera.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, completamente.

\- bien -. Kurama refunfuñó no muy convencido.

\- Oye Naruto, ¿no ibas a continuar tu historia? - Preguntó Shizune.

\- Oh si, ¿Por dónde iba? - Se frotó la nuca pensativa por un rato. - Ya lo agarraste.

 **Con solo escribir Sabaku no Gaara en el buscador Bombardeado por noticias y artículos extravagantes "Pelirroja decepción ... El hijo descarrilado de Sabaku no Rasa", "Los sabaku y su oveja negra", "Cuando el crimen se vuelve" más rojo " ...**

 **Drogas, alcohol, robos, e intentos de suicidio, la verdad que se había metido en muchos líos, me resultó difícil de creer, Gaara no me había parecido una mala persona, sino más bien alguien solitario y tal vez un poco malicioso, pero nada más.**

 **Cualquier otra persona habría decidido alejarse, pero a mí me gustaban los misterios y Gaara resultaron ser uno muy interesante.**

Kurama bufó exasperado, esa no era ninguna novedad. Naruto fue infinitamente curioso, y el hecho de que la competencia se redistribuye.

 **Al principio fue un poco difícil de acercar, yo quería ser su amigo pero Gaara se comportaba frio y evasivo conmigo, no le servía de mucho, como éramos el mismo curso y además el mismo salón, cuando tenía un proyecto escolar en el equipo yo me le pegaba como lapa, y teniéndole tanto miedo como el resto de los alumnos.**

 **La mayoría de las personas me contaron raramente cuando estaba cerca de Gaara, pero eso no significó que yo no tenía amigos, siempre fue muy sociable y eso me facilitó las cosas, pero cuando Gaara estaba cerca todas esas amistades volaban lejos de nosotros.**

 **Recuerdo que todo el día en que nos peleamos, que fue un tiempo para mí y que lo dijimos directamente, primero discutimos a los gritos, luego comenzamos con los golpes, que no teníamos un buen pastel, sino que también aprendí bien de Minato y Kushina . Una defensa de cualquiera.**

 **Creo que no fue nuestra mejor idea, al menos dentro de la escuela, al resto de los alumnos. Era golpear al idioma que se había burlado de mis intenciones e ideales.**

 _ **Flash de vuelta**_

\- _**¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BURLARTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS?**_

\- _**¡Uuuuuuhhhhhh! - Obviamente escogí mal mis palabras, pues todos hemos empezado a murmurar entre sí.**_

\- _**Déjate de tonterías -. Su voz era ahogada y sombría, hasta el momento, si no hubiera estado tan furioso tal vez me habría encogido de miedo. - Solo eres un niño mimado que no llega a un alcance el alcance del odio y el abandono, nunca serás capaz de entender el sentido de las heridas de la soledad, quedas para siempre, eres un tonto si buscas mi compañía y mi salvación, hace tiempo que ya no la tengo**_

 _ **¿Por qué no me atendió? ¿Qué debo saber? "Nuestros padres".**_

 _ **Unas palabras que leen en la última carta de Kurama se pasearon por mi mente:**_

 _ **Es algo insoportable ... Ese sentimiento de estar solo. Algo dentro de ti Muere cuando te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie que te preocupes por ti ... Cuando alguien conoce la soledad ... la soledad real ... tu mirada se llena de odio, no puedes más que buscar venganza de Los que te dejaron solo, una mirada que muere por matar a todos. ¿Qué pasa si no tienes un corazón herido, y la única forma de curar estas heridas es con amor ¿pero qué pasa si no tienes a nadie dispuesto a curar tu corazón?**_

 _ **Cuando recibí un golpe de realidad, revolví en los brazos de las guardias hasta que me soltaron, comencé y corrí en la misma dirección. estaba tan ocupado que no me había visto, llegué rápidamente a él y me obligué a mirarme sujetando el cuello de su camisa, estaba tan sorprendido que no me alejé, entonces fui capaz de acercar mis labios a su oído y susurrarle:**_

\- _**Es cierto que no conozco la soledad y espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo, pero si algo conozco es el amor, la amistad es una forma de amor y eso es lo que yo te ofrezco, si me dejas yo podría alejar tu soledad.**_

 _ **Para ese momento las guardias nos habían capturado otra vez, ahora sin posibilidades de escapar, pero con el rostro en shock de Gaara mientras se alejaba, era obvio que no se esperaba lo que dije.**_

 _ **Fin del flash atrás**_

\- Supongo que puedo ser bastante convincente cuando elijo bien mis palabras, porque a la semana siguiente se acabó la suspensión para ambos él aceptó mi amistad (9) - Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Una voz bajada por la parte de todos en la habitación, habla con tanta simplicidad de las cosas. Kurama solo se reía internamente por la actitud de su hermano.

\- Demostración ... Kurama-ni ¿Recuerdas que en tu carta te escribo para que puedas disfrutar más de la compañía y los mimos de Minato y Kushina porque ya no estarás ocupados tratando de alejarte de mí?

Kurama lo observó extrañado pero respondió:

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, yo la escribí.

\- Pues te equivocaste-ttebayo, porque estaban demasiado ocupados intentando alejar a Gaara de mí como para hacerme company.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos tiene ese pelirrojo para desatar el odio de ese par?

Y el hecho de que Naruto los está llamando Minato y Kushina en el momento de papá y mamá le da muy mala espina.

Naruto continuó su relato ignorando los pensamientos de Kurama -. Al principio todo iba bien en mi amistad con Gaara, pero cuando se presentaba un Minato y Kushina, las cosas se volvieron tensas, pude ver ese odio irracional en su mirada cada vez que Gaara estaba cerca o era simplemente mencionado por mí. A ellos nunca les agradó Gaara y esa es la raíz de mi problema - dijo señalándose el vientre.

\- ¿El niño es hijo de Gaara? - Preguntó Sasori, no sabiendo cómo sentirse con el asunto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza -. Para nada, ojala y lo fuera.

\- ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver con mi hermano con todo esto?

Naruto suspiró tristemente - Demo ... necesito que estén calmados ¿ok? Por favor no se alteren.

Lejos de calma, Kurama se despertó al escuchar esas palabras, cada vez que Naruto le dijo eso significó que algo muy grave había pasado pero ¿qué podría ser tan malo? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con el bebé con eso?

\- El profesor de historia nos había encargado como tarea de crear una exposición sobre las guerras mundiales, el trabajo era en parejas ...

 _ **Flash de vuelta**_

 _ **... y por supuesto que decidí hacerlo con Gaara.**_

 _ **Estábamos en su casa, llevamos a cabo el trabajo de los días y los tiempos de espera, pero nos mantuvimos en el lugar de la vida. .**_

\- _**Creo que deberíamos comer algo - Gaara y yo fuimos a la cocina, abrí su refrigerador y puse una mueca extraña - ¿La molesta que comamos comida instantánea? No sé cocinar y no te he dejado nada preparado hoy.**_

 _ **Me encogí de hombros -. No me importa ¿qué comeremos?**_

\- _**Ramen - me dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar dos paquetes de su alacena.**_

\- _**¡¿De verdad ?! - Pregunté extasiado, el Ramen era comida favorita (10).**_

\- _**Si ... - Gaara me dio raro por un rato antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir preparando el Ramen.**_

 _ **También hemos tenido en cuenta que hemos tenido una tarde más que hasta que Gaara entre su celular y vio la hora, eran el cuatro de la madrugada.**_

\- _**Ya es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa - me dijo en medio de un bostezo, la verdad era que a pesar de nuestra animación plástica, tanto nos cansamos de trabajar hasta tarde en ese proyecto, teníamos un día más para terminarlo pero decidimos Dejar el último día para relajarnos. - ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir? Hay un par de habitaciones extra en esta casa, solo necesito llevarte unas cobijas.**_

\- _**Esta bien -. Acepté rápidamente, la perspectiva de ir a dormir pronto era muy atractiva. - Solo déjame llamar a mis padres, debes estar muy preocupado.**_

 _ **Gaara también tuvo que buscar las nombradas cobijas, subió las escaleras con pereza mientras revisaba mi celular, no me había equivocado, tenía como 1000 llamadas perdidas y 500 mensajes (bueno ... tal vez no tantos), le marqué a Minato y contestó gritando.**_

\- _**¿Dónde se supone que estas Naruto ?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que te preocupa que estemos tu madre y yo ?!**_

\- _**Lo siento papá, me has sido el tiempo mientras terminamos el trabajo y no nos da cuenta de la hora que era, solo te digo para decirte que estoy bien, me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Gaara ...**_

 _ **Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando comenzó a gritarme con más fuerza que antes.**_

\- _**¡NI HABLAR! ¡TÚ NO TE QUEDAS EN CASA DE ESE PELIRROJO Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! ¡TE QUIERO EN CASA DENTRO DE UNA HORA MÁXIMO O MISMO IRÉ POR TI! - Entonces me colgó.**_

 _ **Ok, Minato no solía gritarme por nada, sus gritos estaban reservados para todas las variedades del mundo, especialmente para los pelirrojos, y muy especialmente para Kurama, fue la primera vez que yo gritaba y sabíamos que no puedo ignorarlo.**_

 _ **En ese momento Gaara regresó con las cobijas que me había dicho, pero conté sobre las exigencias de Minato.**_

\- _**¿Quieres que te lleve? - Me preguntó mientras dejaba las cobijas sobre un sillón.**_

 _ **Lo considero por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, también estaba muy cansado para manejar, además de que Minato ya traía un humor de perros, la presencia de mi amigo pelirrojo solo lo empeoraría.**_

\- _**No gracias, voy a tomar un taxi.**_

 _ **Gaara me ayudó a reconocer mis cosas mientras me llamaba para pedir un taxi, cuando este llegó a su casa, traía mi parte del trabajo en los brazos.**_

\- _**¿Estás seguro de irte solo? Puedo tomar el taxi contigo para acompañarte.**_

 _ **Le presentamos la oferta pero con un gesto de mi cabeza, me acompañó hasta donde el taxi ya me esperaba y dio la bienvenida.**_

\- _**Nos vemos mañana en clase Gaara.**_

 _ **Me miró divertido - ¿Mañana? Ya es otro día Naruto, te veré más tarde.**_

 _ **Hice pucheros mientras yo estaba en el taxi, terminé de despedirme y el taxista me habló:**_

\- _**¿A dónde?**_

\- _**Al centro de la ciudad, la Zona Residencial del Remolino, Mansión Namikaze.**_

 _ **Estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido en el asiento trasero del taxi.**_

 _ **Fin del flash atrás**_

Nadie tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando Naruto había comenzado a hablar otra vez.

\- Si es solo una cosa hubiera sido diferente ... Si yo y Gaara no hubiéramos decidido adelantar tanto el trabajo. Si simplemente hubiera aceptado la oferta de Gaara sin llamar a Minato. Si a pesar de llamar a Minato, me hubiera quedado en casa de Gaara.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenan de lágrimas.

\- Si hubiera aceptado que Gaara me tendría una casa. Si hubiera sido aceptado en el taxi conmigo. Incluso no se ha clasificado correctamente. Si tan solo una cosa hubiera sido diferente, habría terminado en mi casa o en la de Gaara.

 **Esto fue lo que ocurrió.**

 _ **Flash de vuelta**_

 _ **Me desperté por un fuerte dolor en mi parte baja, fue un error en el sentido, pero nunca tuve un sentido nada parecido, cuando volvimos a sentir el dolor.**_

 _ **Yo estaba recostado en el asiento trasero del taxi (No rastro del taxista), completamente desnudo, un hombre se ve sobre mí, empujando su pene en mi entrada, las líneas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero el aprisionó mis manos con Las suyas llevándolas sobre mi cabeza.**_

\- _**¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Onegai!, ¡SUELTAME!**_

 _ **Lejos de hacer un caso y sus respuestas. Me gusta. fuerza**_

 _ **Yo solo llorar y suplicar que parara, obviamente mis suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos porque el hombre de la cabellera negra solo embestía con más fuerza, se acercó a mi oído y susurró:**_

\- _**Kukuku. Estas tan apretado precioso ... ¿Eras virgen? Pasé su lengua por mi oído antes de volver a hablarme. Por supuesto que lo eras, de lo contrario tu interior no sería tan delicioso.**_

\- _**Déjame por favor, te lo ruego - Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para gritarle, la súplica salió en un sollozo débil.**_

 _ **Pero no se detuvo, continuó hasta que se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla, se escuchó un segundo antes de volver a lo que hizo, seguro de que no lo que atraparían.**_

 _ **Un hombre después de la puerta del taxi se abrió bruscamente, un oficial se apuntó con una pistola hacia mi agresor y disparó, pero el imán se sacó su propia arma y se dio la palabra en un brazo, el hombre escapó después de darme una última mirada Yo sabía que esos ojos me amarillos y me perseguirían en mis pesadillas.**_

 _ **Escuché muchos disparos y maldiciones antes que el otro oficial entrara para ver mi estado, ayudé a sentarme y puse un saco sobre mis hombros, era un doncel como yo, así como su cercanía, no fue tan perturbadora, pero sus palabras de consuelo caía en Oídos sordos sobre mí.**_

 _ **No hay que escuchar a la policía, lo que se dice en ese momento, ni más ni más que al mismo tiempo que me ha bastado, ha llegado muy tarde. Mirar como el alma en la pena y la sangre y el semen de mis piernas, el niño bastardo había alcanzado el orgasmo, la maldita serpiente, lo que quería.**_

 _ **¿Lo peor de todo?**_

 _ **Era mi día fértil.**_

 _ **Fin del flash atrás**_

* * *

 _ **(1) Son Goku (Yonbi): Pelirrojo obscuro, cabello semi largo, ojos amarillos, piercing dorado en el lado izquierdo de su labio.**_

 _ **(2) Suragu Saiken (Rokubi): Varón de cabello medio largo y blanco en el lado derecho, dos mechones enmarcan su cara, ojos grises, piercings en la ceja derecha y el lado izquierdo del labio, mirada perdida y vacia, juega con un Líquido viscoso en sus manos.**_

 _ **(3) Gyuki (Hachibi): Varón de cabello morado y semicorto, cara relajada, ojos lilas, mirada relajada, piercings en una oreja y ... y nada que sea todo.**_

 _ **(4) Hineko Mattatabi (Nibi): Chica de cabello negro con mecones azules en una coleta de lado, ojos de color distinto (verde y amarillo), labios pintados de rojo, un pendiente de aro (oro) en su oreja izquierda y un espejo en mano (algo vanidosa).**_

 _ **(5) Uma Kokuo (Gonbi): Chica de cabello blanco y largo en una coleta de lado, con las puntas de un tono rubio cenizo, el mismo pendiente que mate en las orejas, los labios pintados de un rosa suave, los ojos azules delineados de Naranja, adornos de cuentas en el cuello y la cabeza.**_

 _ **(6) Kani Isobu (Sanbi): Doncel peli gris con mechones morados, ojos rojos (sin tanto como Kurama), dos cicatrices y piercings en el ojo derecho, ojos delineados, capa suave de brillo, adorno de un hacha en su cabeza y katana en mano (por alguna razón), no hay emociones, y pocos creen que es doncel.**_

 _ **(7) Konchu Chomei (Nanabi): Doncel de pelo corto y gris con las puntas verdes (valla extravagancia), ojos amarillos (algunos dirian dorados) delineados de naranja rosácea, nivel de brillo en los labios, collar de plumas y arete de Atrapa sueños en la oreja izquierda, camisa y chaleco abiertos, por ejemplo, lleva una flor naranja en la mano.**_

 _ **(8) Akasuna no Shukaku (Ichibi): Doncel de cabello rubio en un tono arenoso, ojos grises remarcados por delineador y sombras negras, labios por una capa suave de brillo, piercings rojos en la parte derecha y una aparente manía por jugar con lo brillante (lleva una moneda de oro en la mano con la que juega).**_

 _ **(9) Hubiera querido que el inicio de la amistad entre estos dos fuera más parecidos a la historia original, pero cambié mucho la infancia de Naruto, así que no pude apegarme tanto como quise.**_

 _ **(10) Naruto sin Ramen no es Naruto.**_


	20. Extra: La carta de Kurama

Comprendo que no seas capaz de entender mi decisión acerca de irme Naruto, pero por mucho que te pese y me pese, esto era completamente necesario.

Cachorro... tú eres mi hermano menor, mi amado hermanito menor y haría lo que fuera por evitarte este y cualquier otro dolor que tuvieras, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme mi pequeño, no puedo soportar un minuto más en ese infierno de casa, perdoname, ya no puedo más.

Seré sincero diciendote que la idea de Minato me fascinó, no puedo imaginar nada mejor que estar a tantos kilometros lejos del estupido Minato Namikaze y la insufrible Kushina Uzumaki, por tanto tiempo he deseado alejarme de ellos y al fin tengo la oportunidad, y debo decirte, que aunque Minato no me hubiera echado de su casa yo me habria ido a la semana de cumplir mi mayoría de edad.

Sé que te lastimo con mis palabras pero te dije que sería sincero, y ya no puedo ignorar esa pesada admosfera de odio que me rodea cada vez que pongo un pie en la mansion Namikaze, por fin despues de tanto tiempo soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, aunque lamento profundamente que esta libertad este tan lejos de ti.

Espero que derramando todos mis sentimientos en esta carta seas capaz de perdonarme por dejarte solo, pero se que esto es lo mejor para mi, Naruto... Por una vez en mi vida Naruto soy capaz de escoger como quiero vivir, con quien relacionarme y sin la presión que Minato ejercia sobre mi, ya no busco desesperadamente su aprobación, ni volveré a buscarla.

En cuanto a ti, ya no tendrás que sufrir por estar en esa sileciosa guerra de odio que yo tenia con Minato y Kushina, ya no tendrás que debatirte por estar de un lado u otro, por fin ellos te daran todo lo que necesitas porque ya no estaran ocupados tratando de alejarme de ti, se que te diste cuenta Naruto, no importa cuanto lo fingieras, _**yo sabia que tu lo sabias.**_

Probablemente en estos momentos me odias, pero necesito que me comprendas Naruto, un minuto más en esa casa, a pesar de tu confortable presencia, habria supuesto la perdición de mi alma, esa atmosfera tan tensa llamada odio, solo es superada por mi propia soledad.

Es algo insoportable... ese sentimiento de estar solo. Algo dentro de ti muere cuando te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, era tan doloroso que pensé en acabar con mi vida... ¿Para que vivir si nadie me queria cerca? ¿Qué caso tenia si nadie me necesitaba? Uno necesita una razón para vivir, no tenerla es lo mismo que estar muerto. Cuando uno conoce la soledad... la soledad real... tu mirada se llena de odio, no puedes más que buscar venganza de los que te dejaron solo, una mirada que muere por matar a todos.

Un odio tan grande solo puede caber en un corazón herido, y la unica forma de curar estas heridas es con amor ¿pero que pasa si no tienes a nadie dispuesto a curar tu corazón? No habia nadie capaz de amarme, no habia forma de que yo experimentara el amor. Me quedé ahí... en ese obscuro y solitario lugar, lamentandome por ser tan debil y odiando a los que se hacian llamar mis padres. Pero cuando tu llegaste Naruto, entendí lo que yo necesitaba.

Eras tan solo un bebé... pero tan malditamente curioso com un cachorro y tan pegajoso como una lapa, caí por un bebé rubio... el primero en no darme esa mirada gelida.Y ahí fue donde comprendí que el amor era ese deseo que mi corazón tenía de servirte, de procurarte y cuidar de ti.

Solía odiar a Minato y Kushina. Sin embargo fui capaz de conocerte porque era su hijo... y siempre estaré agradecido por eso. Eres lo más valioso para mi, cuando me llamaste ni-chan por primera vez supe que estaba perdido, ya me importabas más tu que yo mismo... sabia que nunca dejaria que nadie te lastimara... asi tuviera que matar para conseguirlo. Porque tú Naruto, me salvaste de mi mismo, me salvaste de mi soledad y fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy. Mi cachorro.

Fue ahí cuando mi debilidad desapareció, cuando una persona... tiene algo importante que quiere proteger... es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte. A partir de entonces escape de esa senda de soledad, trabajé duro e hice mi propio camino, me convertí en tu hermano mayor...

Y hasta ahora solo me he arrepentido de una cosa:

De querer acabar con mi vida, porque si lo hubiera hecho entonces no te hubiera conocido.

Tú hermano que te ama.

Kurama.

Para hacer esta carta utilicé dialogos de **Haku, Gaara, Naruto y Yashamaru.**

Por ejemplo:

 **En el anime Haku le dice a Naruto:** ¿Puedes entenderlo? No tener un sueño... no se necesitar a nadie... El dolor de simplemente estar vivo. Me di cuenta que lo más doloroso... en este mundo... es que mi existencia no era necesaria. **Yo lo cambié por:** Algo dentro de ti muere cuando te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, era tan doloroso que pensé en acabar con mi vida... ¿Para que vivir si nadie me queria cerca? ¿Qué caso tenia si nadie me necesitaba? Uno necesita una razón para vivir, no tenerla es lo mismo que estar muerto.

 **Gaara dice a Shukaku:** Solía odiarte, sin embargo fui capaz de conocer a Naruto porque era un jinchuriki... debo agradecerte eso **. Y lo cambié por:** Solía odiar a Minato y Kushina. Sin embargo fui capaz de conocerte porque era su hijo... y siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

 **Naruto dice a Gaara:** Es algo insoportable, ¿verdad?... el sentimiento de estar solo. Sé lo que se siente... estuve ahí, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar. Pero ahora hay otras... otras personas valiosas para mí... me importan más ellos que yo mismo... y no dejaré que nadie los lastime. Es por eso que jamás renuncio. Te detendré... aunque tenga que matarte. Porque ellos... me rescataron de mí mismo... me salvaron de mi soledad... y fueron los primeros en aceptarme tal y como soy. Son mis amigos. **Y lo cambié por:** Es algo insoportable... ese sentimiento de estar solo. Eres lo más valioso para mi, cuando me llamaste ni-chan por primera vez supe que estaba perdido, ya me importabas más tu que yo mismo... sabia que nunca dejaria que nadie te lastimara... asi tuviera que matar para conseguirlo. Porque tú Naruto, me salvaste de mi mismo, me salvaste de mi soledad y fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy. Mi cachorro.

 **Yashamaru dice a Gaara:** El amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a quien nos es querido, y procurarlo, cuidar de él. Lo único que puede curar una herida del corazón es... amor. **Y lo cambié por:** Un odio tan grande solo puede caber en un corazón herido, y la unica forma de curar estas heridas es con amor. Y ahí fue donde comprendí que el amor era ese deseo que mi corazón tenía de servirte, de procurarte y cuidar de ti.

 **Se que puse más diálogos así, pero me dio dolor de cabeza recordarlos todos.**


	21. Especial MadaHashi parte 4: No me dejes

Comprometido.

Esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Madara mientras miraba con esperanzada incredulidad al castaño, una muda petición para que le dijera que no era cierto, que realmente todos los artículos en los periódicos y las revistas eran mentira.

Hashirama negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas no podían encontrarse con los de Madara, sabía que le había fallado de mil formas: le falló cuando se permitió tal acercamiento, le falló cuando permitió que se enamorara de él, le falló cuando tardó tanto en decirle que estaba comprometido, le falló al permitir que sus sentimientos por él crecieran.

Hizo todo mal pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando estaba con Madara no podía pensar en nadie ni nada que no fuera él, estaba total y absurdamente enamorado del pelinegro, pero en su enamoramiento había olvidado su situación y el daño que a Madara podía hacerle.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — Exigió saber el Uchiha.

Hashirama sollozó antes de responderle —. No pensaba hacerlo... no creí que mi padre... — Hashirama tragó saliva por la penetrante mirada de Madara —... yo pensé que podía convencerlo de que abandonara su idea, pensé que me tendría un mínimo de cariño, nunca creí que me vendería como si fuera mercancía —. Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del Senju, recordando lo poco que valía para aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

Madara sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver las lágrimas de ese castaño que tanto amaba, se encontraba dolido y traicionado, Hashirama estaba comprometido con la heredera de la fortuna Uzumaki y no fue el castaño quien se lo dijo, había tenido que enterarse por un maldito periódico, no había querido creerlo así que citó al doncel en un hotel para exigirle respuestas y este solo confirmó lo que ya sabía.

Para su mala suerte lo amaba, él estaba terriblemente enamorado de ese precioso doncel con cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, dolido o no, Madara podía darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo y eso no podía simplemente ignorarlo, el castaño lloraba desconsoladamente en la cama del hotel, y el azabache sabía que no podía no consolarlo.

Acarició varias veces con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas del doncel procurando ser lo más suave posible, no quería asustarlo, pudo sentir como la tensión del castaño bajaba con esa simple caricia, como su respiración se hacía más suave y como los gimoteos se detenían, bien, había cumplido su cometido el doncel estaba más tranquilo, se supone que debería retirar su mano pero no podía, Hashirama buscaba otra caricia y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Deslizó el dorso de su mano hacia abajo, trazando suavemente la forma de esa fina mandíbula y llegando hasta el cuello, el doncel se estremeció cuando los gruesos dedos del varón comenzaron a dar caricias en esa parte de su cuerpo que nunca creyó sensible pero que en realidad lo era. La mano de Madara no se quedó quieta, comenzó a introducirse por el cuello de la camisa mientras acariciaba el moreno hombro, Hashirama gimió bajito tratando de que fuera inaudible pero el azabache lo había escuchado.

Madara lo miró extasiado al darse cuenta de lo que su solo tacto provocaba en el doncel, no había hecho más que deslizar su mano por la morena piel de Hashirama y aun así este no paraba de suspirar. ¿Qué haría Hashirama ante una caricia más profunda?

Retiró su mano del hombro de Hashirama y la introdujo por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su torso mientras lentamente lo recostaba en la amplia cama. A Hashirama se le cortó la respiración cuando Madara se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, tenía miedo, nunca había estado con nadie ni hombre ni mujer, ni siquiera había pensado en que llegara ese día.

Madara notó el estado de alarma en el castaño así que limitó el beso a la comisura de esos labios que lo volvían loco, volvió más lentas sus caricias con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo, seria duro para él, pero si Hashirama no lo amaba tendría que dejarlo, no estaba dispuesto a perder su vida en un amor no correspondido, tal vez debería comenzar deteniéndose, ¡Por Kami! Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, tenía que parar antes de que fuera tarde... pero no podía detenerse.

Usó su otra mano para acariciar brevemente el cuero cabelludo del doncel, pasó sus dedos suavemente por los largos cabellos y después fue deslizando esa misma mano lentamente por cuanto tenía la oportunidad de tocar.

Hashirama dejó de sentir los labios de Madara en los suyos, estos ahora vagaban por su cuello haciéndole sentir un extraño cosquilleo que lo hacía suspirar, todavía tenía miedo, pero la delicadeza con la que Madara lo trataba le decía que podía confiar en que no le haría daño.

Madara siguió explorando con su mano dentro de las prendas de Hashirama, pronto encontró uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcó. El castaño se sobresaltó por la nueva sensación pero no por mucho, pues Madara continuó dando atención a ese pezón y los gemidos de Hashirama comenzaron.

Hashirama lanzó un involuntario quejido de protesta cuando las manos de Madara se retiraron de su cuerpo, el azabache se rio suavemente mientras le sacaba la camisa a su amante, miró con hambre el moreno torso para gran vergüenza de Hashirama y el mismo se sacó la camisa haciendo que el doncel se ruborizara mirando hacia otro lado.

A Hashirama siempre le había molestado que Madara alardeara de su buena apariencia, pero no podía negar que el varón tenía razones para hacerlo ¡Era un maldito dios griego! La cantidad de músculos perfecta en los lugares adecuados y una fina línea de vello que se pedía en su pantalón ¿Llegaría hasta su...?

Madara levantó una ceja cuando el sonrojo de Hashirama aumento considerablemente ¿en qué estaba pensando para ponerse así? Ignoró el asunto mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Hashirama, se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios uno de los obscuros pezones y mordió.

Hashirama jadeó por la nueva sensación, en especial cuando Madara comenzó a succionar ese pezón y pellizcar el otro con su mano libre, la otra estaba ocupada desabrochándole el pantalón, aunque el castaño no se había dado cuenta aún.

— No-no te detengas o-onegai — pidió Hashirama cubriéndose inútilmente la boca con su mano.

La mano que le desabrochaba el pantalón seguía haciendo su trabajo pero se detuvo un segundo al encontrar su objetivo al mismo tiempo que la boca de Madara abandonó el pezón de Hashirama para acercarse a su oído y susurrar con voz ronca:

— Sólo me detendré si tú me lo pides — y presionó el miembro del castaño haciéndolo gemir.

Los pantalones del Senju desaparecieron junto con su ropa interior, si antes Madara se lo comía con la mirada ni que decir ahora, Hashirama trató de cubrirse con las manos pero Madara no se lo permitió, comenzó a besarle el cuello para distraerlo, repartió lamidas y una que otra mordida mientras bajaba por el torso de su amado, la sinfonía de gemidos que emitía Hashirama llegaba hasta su entrepierna, su erección estaba dolorosamente apretada dentro de sus pantalones, usando una mano para sostener las de Hashirama, con la otra abrió su propio pantalón para complacerse.

¡Maldita sea! Nunca había estado en una situación así antes. Madara había tenido cientos de amantes, tanto donceles como mujeres, pero Hashirama era el primero que no necesitaba tocarlo para que su lívido encendiera.

Hashirama sentía miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que Madara besaba o mordía alguna parte de su piel, dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió esos labios en su pene.

El azabache sabía que ya no era necesario sujetar a Hashirama, así que liberó sus manos para poder acariciarle los testículos, mientras su lengua lamía el ya muy duro miembro del Senju, eso sí, su otra mano no abandonaba el miembro propio.

Con cada lamida el Senju sólo gemía y jadeaba por más, se retorcía apretando las sábanas mientras Madara continuaba en lo suyo y con un grito se corrió en la boca de su amado.

Madara no sabía porque, nunca lo había hecho antes pero sintió el impulso de hacerlo, tragó la semilla de Hashirama y se relamió frente a la avergonzada mirada del castaño.

— No-no h-agas eso, es asque-roso — pronunció con dificultad pues el azabache había comenzado a acariciar nuevamente su flácido miembro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo mientras comenzaba a besar y morder el cuello del doncel, dejando marcas más que notorias. — Todo tú eres absolutamente delicioso — susurró apenas para que Hashirama lo oyera y después atacó sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso.

Si no hubiera estado aturdido por el beso de Madara, Hashirama se habría cubierto la cara con las manos mientras pensaba en lo descarado que era el azabache, pero el Senju estaba muy ocupado en las sensaciones que Madara le provocaba aún con un simple beso, su primer beso.

Madara no podía más, la erección en sus pantalones era imposible de ignorar, separándose un segundo de Hashirama (el cual estaba decepcionado porque abandonara el beso) se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer por igual, dejando ante la vista de Hashirama el camino de vello que terminaba en los testículos, Hashirama se ruborizó y volteó la cabeza cuando Madara le sonrió socarrón.

El azabache volvió a colocarse sobre Hashirama haciendo que ambos miembros se frotaran, el Senju lanzó un gemido necesitado que convenció a Madara de que ya era hora. Puso tres dedos frente al rostro de Hashirama pero se desconcertó al ver que este sólo lo observaba confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede Madara? — preguntó al ver que seguía mostrándole tres de sus dedos y había parado sus caricias, eso sin contar el rostro desconcertado del mayor.

— Hashirama tengo que prepararte — el castaño se mostró incluso más confundido que antes.

— No sé de qué hablas, ¿no sé supone que ahora debes — el castaño se ruborizó — penetrarme?

Madara alzó una ceja. — ¿Siempre lo haces sin preparación?

— Está es mi primera vez, Madara. Siempre quise guardar mi virginidad para alguien especial. Alguien que yo... — se ruborizó nuevamente —... que yo amara.

Madara lo miró con incredulidad mientras su corazón se regocijaba por saberse correspondido, tomó a Hashirama por la nuca y lo besó con mucha más pasión que antes, pero esta vez derramando en el beso todo el amor que sentía por SU castaño, si, suyo, ¡y que las divinidades lo maldijeran si le permitía a Hashirama irse!

Abandonó el beso bajo un gemido de protesta de Hashirama, Madara no lo sabía, pero a la mañana siguiente volvería a regocijarse sabiendo que no solo era su primera vez, también su primer beso.

Madara le mostró tres dedos a Hashirama nuevamente, pero esta vez pronunció una indicación:

— Lámelos.

Hashirama no entendía porque debería hacerlo, pero aun así metió esos dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos como si de una paleta se tratara, Madara ahogó un gemido al imaginar esos labios y esa lengua haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero en su pene, sus labios se secaron ante aquella visión y su miembro dio un respingo, trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa mientras Hashirama terminaba de humedecer sus dedos, pues si continuaba por ese camino acabaría tomando a Hashirama de una sola estocada y sin preparación.

Hashirama dio una lamida más a los dedos antes de que Madara consiguiera retirarlos, observó como el azabache bajaba hasta su entrepierna y lamía su pene antes de introducirlo nuevamente en su boca, el castaño jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Madara moverse mucho mejor que la vez anterior, estaba tan ocupado en esta sensación que no notó el travieso dedo que acariciaba el contorno de su entrada hasta que esté se introdujo en su interior.

Hashirama se sobresaltó pero sólo se removió incómodo, no entendía lo que Madara estaba haciendo pero estaba seguro de que no era nada malo, lanzó un quejido de dolor cuando Madara introdujo el segundo dedo, afortunadamente que Madara le hiciera una felación lo distraía bastante bien. Cuando introdujo el tercer dedo estuvo a punto de decirle a Madara que lo sacara, y fue en ese preciso instante que esos dedos tocaron algo en su interior haciendo que gritara de placer.

Madara continuó tocando ese punto hasta que sintió que Hashirama estaba lo bastante dilatado, sacó el pene del castaño de su boca y sus dedos de esa exquisita entrada que se moría por probar, Hashirama protestó otra vez y movió sus caderas como si aún tuviera los dedos de Madara en su interior, indicándole al mayor lo que deseaba.

Se acercó al oído de Hashirama —. Gírate para mí — dijo con voz entrecortada.

El Senju obedeció más por costumbre que por otra cosa y deleitó a Madara con la visión de su moreno trasero y su entrada que se contraía ansiosamente.

Madara rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su casi olvidado pantalón hasta que encontró un condón, era una suerte que no hubiera perdido la costumbre de cargarlos, se lo colocó rápidamente al observar como el trasero de Hashirama se balanceaba de un lado al otro impaciente.

Tomó a Hashirama de las caderas antes de alinear su pene con la entrada del castaño y comenzó a introducirse lentamente.

Hashirama gimió de dolor al sentir cómo Madara lo penetraba, este sólo continuó mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y que el dolor pasaría pronto, cuando se introdujo completamente en el interior de su castaño Madara jadeó extasiado, se notaba que Hashirama era virgen pues sus paredes internas apretaban deliciosamente su pene, resistió la tentación de embestirlo salvajemente en ese mismo instante.

Hashirama respiró profundo cuando sintió como Madara terminaba de introducirse en su interior, aquello dolía como el infierno y por eso no entendía cómo fue que su pene dio un respingo cuando Madara lo penetró, pero recordando lo que sintió con los dedos de Madara movió sus caderas con la esperanza de encontrar ese mismo placer.

Madara sacó su miembro de esa exquisita entrada hasta que sólo quedó la punta dentro y lo volvió a introducir con rapidez, estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando escuchó como Hashirama jadeaba de dolor, pero el movimiento incitante de las caderas de Hashirama pudo más con su raciocinio.

Comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro con un ritmo constante, sintiéndose aliviado cuando escuchó a Hashirama comenzar a lanzar pequeños gemidos de placer, entonces encontró ese punto.

— ¡MÁS! ¡MADARA, MÁS!

Madara comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas, convirtiendo el cuarto en una sinfonía de gemidos, al final, Hashirama se corrió por segunda vez haciendo que su entrada se contrajera apresando el pene de Madara y este soltara un gemido ronco, estaba a punto.

Dio un par de embestidas más y su orgasmo lo alcanzó, derramando su semen en el condón que llevaba puesto.

Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran antes de que Madara saliera de Hashirama, el doncel gimió un poco por el dolor que el acto sexual le había dejado. Se limpiaron y se acomodaron en la cama, listos para dormir, con Hashirama recostado en el pecho del azabache mientras este le acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

Madara besó una vez más a Hashirama —. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti Madara — respondió soñoliento el menor, estaba muy cansado.

— No te cases Hashirama, no me dejes.

— No es tan sencillo Madara... — el azabache lo interrumpió, él nunca le había dicho a Hashirama quien era y su posición social podía ser un problema, pero el castaño le correspondía, podía sentirlo, así que ya no temía revelar que le pertenecía medio Japón.

— ¿Es por el dinero? Porque si es por eso yo...

— El dinero no es el problema Madara, al menos no en lo que a mí concierne, yo te amaría igual así vivieras bajo un puente — aclaró el castaño. — El problema es mi padre... y mi hermano de cierta forma, no puedo simplemente dejarlo a su suerte.

— No te preocupes por él, Hashirama, encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo en lo que necesite, pero no te cases con ella, te lo ruego, yo te lo daré todo, incluso el mundo si me lo pides, pero por favor no me dejes.

Hashirama se derritió ante el ruego de Madara, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Él no podía vivir sin ese azabache egocéntrico.

— Nunca me iré de tu lado Madara, te amo, y estaré contigo así sea lo último que haga.

Madara sonrió antes de decidir qué no había tenido suficiente de su amado, comenzó a besar su cuello.

— Ma-Madara esper-ra ¡AHH!


	22. Naruto Namikaze parte 4: Lo que debo hac

El silencio en el área de maternidad era tal que podrías escuchar la caída de un alfiler, todos se habían quedado sin palabras al escuchar la desgarradora realidad sobre el embarazo de Naruto, Kurama apretó los puños con impotencia mientras un Shukaku con ojos acuosos le ofrecía soporte para no derrumbarse, los donceles estaban más allá de las palabras, ese chico tan alegre y vivaz que era Naruto había pasado por uno de los peores horrores, ¿Como lo había superado? ¿Cómo podía volver a sonreír con esa facilidad?

Naruto los observó aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ciertamente había superado gran parte de su trauma, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado no podía evitar estremecerse, no podía evitar tener un retroceso en su curación. ¡Maldita sea! Había pasado 2 meses sin poder salir siquiera de su habitación, le tomó otro maldito mes estar en presencia de Gaara sin ponerse alerta, no quería volver a empezar, tenía que superarlo, pero era tan difícil.

El rubio sintió como unos brazos lo apresaban, se alteró buscando escapar hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo era su hermano mayor, le devolvió el abrazo mientras se echaba a llorar en su pecho como cuando era un niño pequeño.

— Perdóname cachorro, perdóname por no estar para protegerte.

Porque sí, Kurama sabía que era su culpa, si él no hubiera estado tan desesperado por largarse lejos de Minato y Kushina habría podido proteger a Naruto, su dulce hermanito había sido mancillado por un bastardo y era su culpa, él juró que iba a protegerlo, él juró que nunca pero nunca permitiría que Naruto derramará lágrimas que no fueran de felicidad y había fallado, había fallado terriblemente.

— No es tu culpa Kurama-ni, no sabías que esto podía pasar.

Pero Kurama no lo escucharía, no lo haría, el único conocimiento que Minato le había dado y él había grabado a fuego en su memoria lo decía todo: "La desgracia en la familia Namikaze es solo culpa tuya". Para Kurama, esa era la única verdad dicha por Minato.

— Kurama-ni — llamó Naruto al pelirrojo mientras se separaba del abrazo —. Debo terminar de contar mi historia.

Kurama le acarició el rostro —. Si te hace daño no lo hagas Naruto.

— Pero necesito hacerlo, solo así podrán entenderme, solo así tendrán derecho a juzgar mi decisión.

Kurama suspiró tristemente pero resignado, sabía que no cambiaría de opinión —. Te escuchamos entonces.

Naruto se acomodó en su asiento, acarició con dulzura su vientre antes de continuar hablando.

— Los oficiales de policía me llevaron a mi casa después de que un médico me examinara debidamente, debo admitir que no son del todo idiotas puesto que exigieron me atendiera un médico doncel, cuando llegué Minato comenzó a gritarme como si no hubiera un mañana, yo estaba molesto con mi violador, con los oficiales, con él, y con todo el mundo en general, así que le grité que se fuera a la mierda y me encerré en mi habitación.

 **Los oficiales les explicaron lo que había pasado conmigo y obviamente Minato llegó para pedirme perdón por haberme gritado, pero la verdad era que yo no tenía deseos de escucharlo, ni a él ni a nadie, estuve encerrado en mi habitación alrededor de 2 meses, solo abría la puerta para tomar la comida que me dejaban y nada más, cuando por fin salí de mi habitación hubo otro problema, había desarrollado pavor a los varones, ni siquiera podía tolerar a Minato cerca pese a que era mi padre.**

Kurama gruño por lo bajo ante esa información.

 **Cuando Gaara por fin pudo visitarme, y digo "pudo" porque Minato lo había evitado por todos los medios posibles, yo estaba aterrorizado de él, pude ver como su corazón se rompía cada vez que yo rehuía su cercanía, incluso pude ver esa mirada vacía en su rostro otra vez. Pero Gaara se armó de paciencia, sabía que era completamente normal lo que me pasaba así que continuó visitándome todos los días que podía, vi como sufría por mi rechazo, por Kami, yo era su único amigo, pero esperó hasta que pude tenerlo cerca sin estremecerme de horror y la verdad es que lo agradezco, me habría sentido realmente mal de haber sabido que lo alejé por un trauma que nada tenía que ver con él.**

 **Cuando me sentí mejor pude ir a denunciar debidamente a mi violador pero no sirvió de mucho, el retrato hablado no coincidía con el de ningún criminal en la lista, sé que pudimos haber puesto anuncios para que dieran aviso si lo veían, pero no estaba listo para que el mundo supiera mi vergüenza.**

 **Todo parecía ir bien, incluso había regresado al colegio, estaba superando poco a poco mi trauma, pero siempre he sido distraído, ignoré el aumento en mi cansancio llamándole falta de sueño, ignoré el aumento de mi apetito pensando que era una consecuencia de mi depresión, pero cuando me desmayé en medio de clases no pude ignorarlo más, la enfermera me lo dijo:**

 **Tenía casi 12 semanas de embarazo.**

 **La noticia se regó como pólvora gracias a la muy indiscreta enfermera y como seguro se podrán imaginar, las apuestas iban a que yo esperaba un hijo de Gaara, mi padre llegó tan pronto como la enfermera llamó a mi casa, se encontraba lívido, clara señal de que ya sabía sobre mi estado, no me dirigió la palabra, solo me indicó que lo siguiera con un ademán de cabeza, subimos al auto y él condujo como si fuera perseguido por el diablo, nos detuvimos delante de una clínica, ingenuamente pensé que me había llevado para una revisión, cuando lo que quería era que me practicaran el aborto.**

 **Cuando me di cuenta de lo que trataba entré en pánico, me puse histérico y ataqué a las enfermeras para lograr salir de la clínica, supongo que Minato pensó que se debía a mi aversión por los hospitales y me llevó a casa, donde me explicó lo que había tratado de hacer y que era necesario ya que claramente por mi tiempo de gestación el hijo que esperaba tenía que ser del bastardo que me violó, Kushina se unió a la conversación apoyando completamente la idea de Minato, pero yo también tenía algo que decir.**

 _ **Flash back**_

— _**No quiero abortar.**_

 _ **Apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca Minato se puso rojo por la rabia, Kushina no dijo nada tampoco, pero estaba tan pálida como un fantasma.**_

— _**Mi Naru, estoy seguro de que no entiendes de lo que estás hablando — Minato me habló suavemente pese a su rabia, como esperando a que yo cediera.**_

— _**Se perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, no soy un asesino, no voy a matar a este bebé, y mucho menos lo voy a abandonar, es mi hijo y voy a criarlo como tal.**_

 _ **Fue entonces cuando Minato estalló.**_

— _**¡¿QUÉ NO VAS A ABORTAR?! ¡¿QUÉ CRIARAS A ESA ABOMINACIÓN COMO SI FUERA TU HIJO?!**_

— _**¡NO LO HARÉ COMO SI LO FUERA! ¡ES MI HIJO!**_

— _**¡ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN! — Kushina se unió a nuestra discusión, tan enrabiada como Minato — ¡UNA MISERABLE ABOMINACIÓN QUE NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR! ¡ES PRODUCTO DE UN ACTO TAN BAJO Y ASQUEROSO! ¡ESA COSA NO DEBE NACER!**_

 _ **Ok, ella no debió decir eso.**_

— _**¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ES MI CUERPO! ¡ES MI VIDA! ¡YO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO NAZCA Y VA A NACER! ¡USTEDES NO PODRÁN IMPEDIRLO!**_

 _ **Entonces Minato hizo la segunda cosa que nunca antes había hecho... me dio una bofetada.**_

— _**¡HARÁS LO QUE SE TE ORDENA! ¡VIVES EN MI CASA, SIGUES MIS REGLAS! ¡Y SI ESO NO TE PARECE OLVIDATE DE QUE TIENES PADRE!**_

 _ **El mensaje quedó claro para mí, me retiré a mi habitación con la cabeza gacha no sin escuchar como Kushina le murmuraba por lo bajo:**_

— _**No te preocupes Minato, tarde o temprano entenderá que es por su bien, mañana mismo lo llevaremos a la clínica.**_

 _ **Pero ellos estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.**_

— _**Gaara — hablé una vez me contestó el teléfono — necesito tu ayuda, es urgente.**_

 _ **Y una vez dichas esas palabras, no había vuelta atrás.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

— Debo decir que aquel día me alegré mucho de que Gaara tuviera un historial criminal porque gracias a ello pude escaparme de la mansión sin que me atraparan, les dejé una carta a Minato y Kushina donde les decía lo imbéciles que eran y que no iba a obedecerles, que por mí, me podía quedar sin padres, que no me importaba.

Todos recordaron lo que Minato le gritó a Naruto, triste realidad que un padre te hiciera algo como eso, a Deidara no le sorprendía mucho, Akane le había hecho algo parecido.

— Obviamente a ellos no les agradó mucho la noticia, y también sabían que Gaara me había ayudado, porque al segundo día de estar en su casa llegaron una docena de patrullas con el objetivo de arrestar a mi pelirrojo amigo por secuestro y la verdad era que con los antecedentes de Gaara Minato no llevaba las de perder, pero Gaara era muy astuto y ya había previsto que ellos harían algo como eso, así que me enseñó a escapar de su casa con antelación.

 **Le di a Gaara una carta que él debía entregar a Minato, en esta le decía que si algo le pasaba a Gaara (es decir, si lo tomaban preso) yo le diría a todo el mundo que su querido y benevolente Minato Namikaze quería obligarme a deshacerme de mi bebé, eso habría sido un doble escandalo para él puesto que él es benefactor de las causas menos atendidas, además de que nadie sabía (a excepción del colegio) que yo estaba embarazado.**

 **Según me contó Gaara Minato se fue rumiando su rabia pero eso no podía importarme menos, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era el bienestar de mi bebé y yo sabía perfectamente a donde ir.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Bajé del autobús abrazando mi mochila con las pocas pertenencias que había sacado de la mansión, la capucha de mi sudadera me cubría lo suficiente como para que las personas me pasaran por alto y eso me venía de maravillas.**_

 _ **Llegué hasta la recepción del bien cuidado y acogedor edificio para después bajarme la capucha, la recepcionista, una bella chica de cabellos verdosos me sonrió cálidamente.**_

— _**Bienvenido a Akatsuki ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?**_

 _ **Yo conocía perfectamente lo que Akatsuki hacía por las personas necesitadas, Minato donaba dinero todos los años a este centro comunitario y hablaba maravillas de él, Kushina ni se diga, ella alababa a la vieja Tsunade como una diosa.**_

 _ **Interrupción al Flash back**_

— ¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA, MOCOSO! — dijo Tsunade dándole un coscorrón a Naruto.

— ¡Itai! ¿Por qué me pegas oba-chan?

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, MOCOSO!

La rubia comenzó a zarandear al menor al punto de marearlo, Kurama no intervino porque sus amigos lo tenían bien sujeto, y el resto porque le tenían demasiado miedo a la rubia, era una fortuna que Tsunade supiera cuanto podías torturar a un embarazado porque después de un determinado tiempo se detuvo refunfuñando.

 _ **Volvamos al Flash back**_

 _ **Sabía perfectamente que este era el mejor lugar para pasar mi embarazo, poco importaba que Minato y Kushina estuvieran en contra.**_

— _**Demo... me gustaría pedir asilo, necesito un buen ambiente para que nazca mi bebé.**_

 _ **La muchacha me miró con una sonrisa triste y me pidió mis datos, 5 minutos después Akatsuki se convirtió en mi hogar temporal.**_

 _ **Mi hijo nacería y lo criaría con todo el amor del mundo, sin importar quien estuviera de acuerdo y quién no.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

— Y fue así como terminé aquí.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero apenas terminó de contar su relato tuvo a Kurama abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no solo eso sino que también estaba llorando, Naruto nunca pero nunca había visto a su hermano llorar.

— Mi cachorro, eres tan puro, y especial por donde lo veas, solo una persona como tú defendería a capa y espada un hijo producto de un acto tan vil, este mundo no te merece, eres un sol.

— Kurama-ni, yo no...

— No intentes contradecirlo — fue Deidara quien habló esta vez —. Todos lo hemos oído tan bien como él, amas a tu hijo pese a todas las circunstancias. De haber estado en tu situación... no habríamos tenido el coraje para hacer lo que hiciste.

— Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar —siguió Neji — hablando únicamente de que me ofrecieran abortar... yo habría accedido, si mi tío Hiashi me hubiera dicho que abortando todo permanecería como si no hubiera pasado nada le habría dicho que sí.

— Ese niño que esperas llegó de la peor manera — intervino Sai— ¿Cómo puedes amarlo tanto?

— Porque negar a este niño sería como negarme a mí mismo, es un pedacito de mí del cual no puedo desprenderme, yo no creo en el destino, pero si está ahora en mi vientre es por algo, sé lo que la mayoría de la gente hace cuando no desean tener a sus bebés, abortar y dar en adopción, cuando pensé en abortarlo (porque Minato quería que lo hiciera) un escalofrió me recorrió, ¿Cómo podía matar a mi hijo? Y la perspectiva de abandonarlo no fue mejor, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Mi bebé no le dijo a ese bastardo que me violara, el no eligió que ocurriera en mi día fértil, el no escogió existir pero lo hace y yo no voy a castigarlo por ello.

El resto de los donceles tragaron saliva ante la determinación del rubio, querían entenderlo pero no podían, a sus ojos la vida sería mejor si sus hijos no existieran y por eso habían (¿se dan cuenta de todas las veces que usé el verbo "haber"?) decidido darlos en adopción, pero allí estaba ese rubio revoltoso trastocando todas sus creencias, un chico que había sido mancillado y que cuyo hijo amaba pese a sus circunstancias, ellos se habían entregado por voluntad propia, ya fuera al amor de su vida, a un bastardo sin corazón o simplemente al mejor postor, pero cada uno de ellos lo había querido, era completamente ilógico.

Ellos miraron nuevamente al rubio que recibía mimos de su hermano pelirrojo, tal vez no lo entendieran ahora mismo pero lo harían (¿otra ves? Tengo algo con el verbo "haber") eventualmente, quién sabe, tal vez para cuando sus hijos nacieran ellos verían las cosas de otro modo, si algo tenían claro era que ese rubio iba a dejar huella en ellos, estar bajo el mismo techo que el Namikaze prometía ser interesante.

Aún tenían varios meses por delante, _y no se los perderían por nada del mundo._


	23. Final: De nacimiento e inicios

El gran día por fin había llegado... el último de los bebitos iba a nacer: el hijo de Naruto.

Luego de que Naruto contara su historia los meses que faltaban para el parto de los donceles pasaron volando, la convivencia entre los donceles después de exponer sus heridas les hizo muy buenos amigos y habían decido que no importaba donde ni cuando retomaran sus vidas, ellos nunca se iban a separar. También estaba el hecho de que los chicos por fin habían dejado de culpar a sus hijos por todas sus desgracias (fastidio: ya era hora) y estaban dispuestos a criarlos con todo el amor del mundo.

El primero en entrar en labor de parto fue Sai, estaban tan alterados que habían olvidado completamente todo lo que debían hacer, fue una suerte que Neji se recompusiera bastante como para tener el sentido común de buscar a una enfermera, porque si no las cosas se habrían puesto peores de lo que ya estaban.

Si, peores. Porque el parto de Sai se había adelantado 2 meses, muy probablemente por su accidente de auto y el estado de coma en el que se mantuvo por más de un mes antes de llegar a Akatsuki. Todos estaban que se arrancaban los cabellos por la desesperación puesto que Tsunade les había dicho que el embarazo de Sai era de alto riesgo, las horas en la sala de espera fueron infernales pero nadie pudo sacarlos de ahí ni con espátula, ellos tenían que estar ahí para Sai.

El Uchiha no la pasó mejor, el parto de un doncel ya de por si era complicado y agregándole toda la gama de emociones y experiencias que tuvo que vivir el pelinegro sentía que se iba a morir, Sai estaba seguro de que era el dolor físico más grande y horrible que hubiera sentido alguna vez.

Pero todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena en cuanto le entregaron a su pequeña hija en brazos, aún si fue solo un efímero momento (pues la bebé necesitaba tratamiento especial) Sai estaba seguro de que nada lo había hecho más feliz en la vida que cargar a su pequeña por primera vez: pálida y de ojos negros como todos los Uchiha, pero con un mechón de cabello castaño en vez de azabache, la llamó Matsuri (1), pese a que su intención inicial fue llamarla Mikoto, decidió que no pondría expectativas sobre los hombros de su hija.

Sai no había conocido a la familia de Shin, pero quería creer que ninguno de ellos era castaño, él prefería pensar que Matsuri tenía ese color de cabello gracias a su abuelo Hashirama (¿a quién se le había olvidado que Sai era nieto de Hashirama y Madara?) pese a que un tono de castaño era más oscuro que otro, Sai no quería pensar en Shin.

El siguiente fue Deidara, al igual que con Sai su parto se adelantó 2 meses, probablemente por la cantidad de hierbas y pastillas (eso sin contar los empujones por las escaleras u otros estúpidos intentos) que consumió para abortar, aunque Tsunade les había dicho que la preocupación por el parto de Sai también pudo ser contraproducente para Deidara.

Pese a ello su parto fue más sencillo que el de Sai y por consiguiente su bebé tenía una mejor salud aún si también debieron llevarlo a la incubadora, Deidara estaba igual que Sai, adoró a su bebé en cuanto lo vio, rubio y de ojos azules igual que él, pero había un pequeñísimo detalle: su piel era más oscura que la suya, un tono de piel que Deidara conocía muy bien, al fin lo supo: su bebé era hijo de su exjefe Kakuzu.

A Deidara no podía importarle menos quien fuera el padre de su hijo, aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad: ¿qué pensaría Kakuzu acerca de que tenía un hijo suyo? ¿Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría echado igual? En fin, ya no era realmente importante, no para él.

Otra cosa en la que el Uchiha y el Yamanaka coincidieron fue en el nombre de sus bebés, pues aunque a Deidara le hubiera encantado nombrarlo Inoichi en honor a su papi, al igual que Sai pensó que estaba poniendo muchas expectativas y recuerdos sobre su hijo, así que al final terminó por seguir la tradición familiar de los Yamanaka (la cual curiosamente, con él no se cumplía) de usar el sufijo "Ino" en el inicio de todos los nombres, y su hijo, cuya diferencia de nacimiento con su prima (si, ya habían acordado que sus hijos se considerarían primos y todos ellos serían unos muy felices tíos) era de una semana, acabó llamándose Inojin (2).

Creo que no hace falta ser adivino para saber que el siguiente fue Neji.

Muy a diferencia de los dos partos anteriores el de Neji fue bastante tranquilo, al cumplir el tiempo ideal de gestación, un mes después de que el precioso doncel Inojin naciera el Hyuga entró en labor de parto, un día sin sorpresas desagradables ni tensión que los hiciera arrancarse cabello por cabello en la sala de espera, fue el alumbramiento más tranquilo y relajado (para la mayoría) que había tenido lugar en Akatsuki, y todos estaban seguros: ningún doncel amaba más a su hijo que Neji.

Fue difícil no darse cuenta de cómo Sai y Deidara adoraban a sus hijos pese a las circunstancias (es decir, los padres de los pequeño angelitos, aunque uno de ellos no supiera que era padre), pero de ninguna manera eso podía compararse con el gritito emocionado y las lágrimas de felicidad pura que derramó Neji apenas observó el rostro de su hijo: su piel clara pero sonrosada por ser un recién nacido, ese pequeño mechón de cabello negro sobre su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran tan blancos como los suyos, pero nada de eso era relevante junto al motivo de su indiscutible alegría; su niño... ¡Era igual a Shikamaru!

Nada pudo haberlo hecho más feliz que eso, su hijo, su hermoso hijo era tremendamente parecido a su amado y no solo en apariencia. ¡Por Kami! Su parto había durado casi lo mismo que los de Sai y Deidara juntos, ese niño había sido tan vago para nacer que Tsunade consideró la cesárea.

Neji no permitió que apartaran a su hijo de él hasta que fue estricta y absolutamente necesario, lo tuvo tan cerca como pudo, todo el tiempo que pudo, y se permitió por un segundo regocijarse egoístamente en el nacimiento de su pequeño doncel, porque a diferencia de sus amigos, el hijo que había tenido era completamente un hijo del amor, su pequeño Shikadai (3) era hijo del amor que Shikamaru y él se tenían, y por muy cruel que fuera siquiera el pensamiento, no iba a dejar de sentirse feliz por ello.

Y finalmente... nuestro querido Naruto.

Todos los donceles se encontraban en la sala de espera, Deidara charlaba con Sai acerca de ir a ver a sus hijos a las incubadoras mientras el bebito de Naruto nacía, entre tanto Neji le hacía mimos a su hijo, todos los donceles estaban seguros de que si no lo detenían Neji lo convertiría en un malcriado.

Esperaron pacientemente a que Tsunade saliera del quirófano para decirles que el bebé de Naruto había nacido, se estaban riendo mientras recordaban el estado de pánico en el que entraron esa mañana cuando se dieron cuenta de que Naruto rompió fuente, pese a que ya habían pasado por eso el parto les seguía pareciendo un poco aterrador.

— ¿Qué creen que tendrá Naruto? — Preguntó Neji interrumpiendo la conversación de los donceles. — Él no nos quiso decir.

— Ni el mismo Naruto sabe — resopló Deidara —. Quiso que fuera una sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué creen que será?

— Pues me gustaría que fuera una niña, así mi pequeña Matsuri no se sentirá tan fuera de lugar rodeada de chicos.

— Pero nuestros hijos son donceles Sai, eso tal vez los haga más cercanos.

Sai suspiró —. Eso espero, no me gustaría que mi hija se sintiera excluida.

— Pues yo creo que Naruto tendrá un doncel ¿y tú Deidara?

— Igual que tú Neji, apuesto a que Naruto tendrá un doncelito, ¿te lo imaginas?, ¿un mini Naruto? Seguro que es adorable.

En ese momento Tsunade salió del quirófano.

— Ya pueden pasar, el parto fue todo un éxito.

El trio de donceles ingresó muy entusiasmado a la habitación, Naruto sostenía en brazos un bulto envuelto en mantas azules, dejaron caer los hombros decepcionados al saberse equivocados, Naruto tuvo un varón, en fin, ellos no controlaban la naturaleza.

— Vengan chicos — los apresuró Naruto —. ¡No he visto a mi bebé por esperarlos-ttebayo! — el rubio hizo un puchero.

Los donceles rieron antes de colocarse a los lados de la cama, Kurama ya se encontraba ahí, con una mano en el hombro de su hermano para demostrar su apoyo. Naruto destapó al bebé en sus brazos y todos lo observaron, Neji, Sai y Deidara se miraron compartiendo un sentimiento de lastima hacia su rubio amigo.

Sabían por Naruto que el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki era muy parecido a sus respectivos hijos, Kurama era como la versión masculina de Kushina y Naruto era la viva imagen de Minato, pero el niño que su amigo sostenía no era ni rubio, ni pelirrojo, sus ojos no eran azules, morados o rubíes, ni siquiera tenía el mismo tono de piel que alguno de los hermanos.

El bebé de Naruto tenía el cabello de color tan blanco que (fuera su imaginación o no) podían ver reflejos celeste claro, su piel ni se diga, era fácilmente comparable con la de Sai, y sus ojos... eran amarillos.

— ¡Mira Kurama! — Habló muy emocionado Naruto — ¡Tiene el cabello de Ero-sennin!

El pelirrojo se echó a reír a carcajada abierta junto con su rubio hermano ante la confundida mirada de sus amigos ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Ese quién era? Fue Neji quien preguntó por ellos.

— Demo, Naruto ¿Quién es Ero-sennin?

El rubio se seguía riendo —. Es mi tío, el hermano mayor de Minato, se llama Jiraiya.

— ¿Porque lo llamas Ero-sennin? ¿Y porque no lo mencionaste antes? ¿No te llevas bien con él?

Fue Kurama quien le contestó —. Naruto lo llama Ero-sennin porque es un completo pervertido, se mete a los baños de mujeres para espiarlas y según él "recolectar información".

— ¿Recolectar información? ¿Para qué?

— Ero-sennin escribe novelas eróticas, estoy seguro de que las conocen por lo menos de nombre: la serie Icha Icha.

Valla, eso no se lo esperaban —. Entiendo porque lo llamas pervertido — dijo Sai.

— Lo peor de todo es que se enorgullece de ello, cuando lo llamé pervertido por primera vez él lo negó y gritó a los cuatro vientos que era un "súper pervertido". Y no lo mencioné antes porque además de que sea un pervertido el no da mucho de qué hablar, viaja demasiado y casi nunca lo vemos — Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Kurama cambió de tema. — ¿Ya decidiste un nombre para mi pequeño sobrino?

— Si ¡Se llamará Mitsuki-ttebayo! (4)

3 meses después

Ese era un día muy difícil para los donceles... se iban de Akatsuki.

Se les veía con rostros tristes mientras empacaban sus cosas y no era para menos, en Akatsuki encontraron el hogar y el apoyo que sus seres queridos les negaron, encontraron amigos a los que nunca olvidarían, encontraron respuestas que no sabían que necesitaban, ellos no deseaban abandonar Akatsuki pero ya era hora de partir y poner en marcha su vida, pero eso sí, una parte de sus corazones siempre permanecería en Akatsuki.

— ¿Y a donde irán chicos? — Preguntó Naruto sentándose en cama mientras arrullaba a su pequeño peliblanco.

— Creo que iré directamente a hablar con mis hermanos — dijo Sai mientras alimentaba a su bebé —. Pueden pasar dos cosas: la primera es que me perdonen por las tonterías que hice y me permitan quedarme con ellos o algo parecido, la segunda es que no lo hagan y tenga que ir a buscar un hotel, estoy preparado para cualquiera de las dos que suceda.

Neji lucía preocupado —. Yo tengo que hablar con Shikamaru pero no sé... no sé si él quiera escucharme ¿y si no me perdona? Yo no puedo vivir sin él chicos, lo amo demasiado.

Los chicos abrazaron a Neji tratando de reconfortarlo.

— Tranquilo Neji, podrás arreglar las cosas con tu novio, ya verás.

— Si no te escucha siempre puedes encargarnos a Shikadai y lo amenazas diciéndole que hasta que no hablen no lo dejaras siquiera ver al niño.

Los donceles voltearon para ver a Naruto quien había hecho esa declaración.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? Manipulé a Minato para que nos dejara en paz a mí, a Gaara y a mi bebé, no deberían estar sorprendidos.

Los chicos se rieron por la veracidad en esas palabras.

— ¿Ustedes que harán Deidara y Naruto?

El par de rubios se miró un segundo antes de continuar.

— Nosotros pensábamos ir juntos a buscar un hotel, Naruto no quiere regresar con su familia y obviamente yo no volveré con la mía así que nos haremos compañía en lo que Kurama regresa por Naruto, él ya está por terminar su año escolar ¿no? — el rubio menor asintió.

— ¿Y porque no vienen a mi casa? — Les preguntó Sai —. Sé que tal vez mis hermanos no me perdonen pero en caso de que lo hagan tendrán asegurado un techo sobre sus cabezas, de lo contrario los tres iremos a buscar un hotel.

— No sé Sai, no me gustaría molestarte.

— Me sentiría mal aceptando algo así.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Se vienen a mi casa y sanseacabó!

Los donceles charlaron un rato más antes de tomar sus cosas y abandonar el centro comunitario con sus hijos en brazos, tuvieron un sentimiento amargo en el estómago al abandonar Akatsuki pero no se detuvieron, tomaron un taxi con dirección al hogar Uchiha y todos notaron como Sai comenzaba a alterarse.

Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de Sai —. Cálmate Sai, estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

El Hyuga y el Yamanaka le sonrieron para reafirmar las palabras del rubio, Sai suspiró antes de devolver la sonrisa a sus amigos.

Su primera sonrisa real en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **(1) Matsuri. Sé que en anime original ella no tiene nada que ver con Sai y que no es mucho menor que él, pero Matsuri reúne las características necesarias para algo que quiero hacer, así que ella será la hija de Sai, sé que Sai tiene un hijo en el anime pero no era adecuado.**

 **(2) Inojin. Haber, en el anime Deidara no vive lo suficiente para tener hijos, en mi historia Deidara es el hermano mayor de Ino, así que Inojin quedaba como anillo al dedo, por otra parte tuve que cambiarle el color de piel, pero bueno...**

 **(3) Shikadai. Lo escogí porque en el anime es hijo de Shikamaru, al principio no iba a tomar un personaje de la historia original, iba a inventarme uno y ponerle Hizashi como un homenaje al padre de Neji, pero ya que estaba tomando personajes del anime pensé en Shikadai y me pareció adecuado.**

 **(4) Mitsuki. Creo que es obvio porque lo escogí, bueno, es obvio si pusiste atención a la descripción que di del violador de Naruto, me pareció más que adecuado debido a que es su hijo en la trama original, de hecho, es Mitsuki la razón de que todos los hijos de donceles sean personajes originales del anime, si no hubiera escogido a Mitsuki sus hijos serían completamente diferentes.**


	24. Nota final

Ardnas: *con una gran sonrisa en su rostro* ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Veris: Hay una cosa que debemos decirles... Ardnas y yo no somos reales.

Ardnas: La autora nos inventó para resguardarse de sus inseguridades, somos solo personajes, aunque seguramente muchos de ustedes ya lo sabían.

Veris: La autora me pidió que les leyera una cosa *saca un pergamino*

Por medio de la presente les informo que "Lo que un bebé puede provocar" o con el nombre que he decidido ponerle está vez "La culpa no es suya" ha llegado a su fin, le queda un capítulo más, dos como máximo y después tendrá dos continuaciones, una se trata de la vida que llevan los donceles después de su embarazo y la otra sobre el punto de vista que tenían ciertos varones sobre las historias de los donceles.

Atentamente: la autora.

Veris:*guarda el pergamino*

Ardnas: *la observa con ojos entrecerrados* Y a mí me dices exagerada, el pergamino no era necesario.

Veris: *eleva una ceja con cara de esta-chica-es-tonta* Fue idea suya, no mía.


End file.
